


Usos Prácticos de un Corazón Mecánico

by zelsh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, Steampunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 10:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El plan de Angel Edessa era retirarse a Nueva Roma a abrir una pensión y pensar lo menos posible en su pierna de metal y el corazón mecánico que se trajo de la guerra, así que acabar en una sala de interrogatorios, contando la historia del inventor que apareció en su puerta con una máquina misteriosa, es un imprevisto como mínimo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

–Por favor, señor Edessa, mire a la luz.

Angel parpadea, intentando espantar la claridad.

–Lo haría si no me estuviese quemando la puta retina –gruñe. Añade–, oficial.

La oficial suspira y baja la intensidad de la lámpara. Su uniforme está almidonado, meticulosamente limpio, en un contraste tan grande con la habitación que parece una imagen cortada y pegada sobre un fondo, donde la pintura se desconcha por áreas y el agua gotea con un _plic plic plic_ en una esquina. Tiene el pelo corto y recogido en una coleta oscura y precisa, guantes aterciopelados y se ha traído con ella un aroma a novata tan potente que casi no se puede respirar dentro del cubículo.

Angel se apoya contra una silla que cruje bajo su peso, frotándose la pierna de metal en círculos ausentes.

–Bien, eh… —la chica carraspea, sujetando una libreta con manos visiblemente nerviosas–, ¿sabe por qué está aquí?

–Pues asumo que no es una visita social –Angel la mira sin ninguna expresión y Arial frunce el ceño.

–Está aquí porque es sospechoso de traición, Señor Edessa.

–Aaah –Angel asiente–. Eso.

–Eso –Arial sonríe un poco, como si fuese un acto reflejo. Como si fuese una de esas personas a las que sus padres le decían “sé simpática, quieres” antes de dejarla en el colegio. Luego recuerda con quién está hablando y frunce los labios, intentando borrar las curvas rebeldes de su boca– Eh. Le voy a leer su ficha, y usted me dirá si hay algún dato equivocado –le mira. Apoya los codos sobre la mesa. Los vuelve a dejar caer–, ¿Entiende lo que le digo?

Angel asiente. La oficial se humedece los labios.

–Necesito que me, uh, conteste –pestañea, dando un par de golpecitos rápidos a una grabadora que tiene un dibujo de un dragón con las alas extendidas, el logo inconfundible del Establecimiento. Repliega los dedos enguantados dentro de su puño y aclara– Con palabras.

Angel pone los ojos en blanco y acerca los labios al micrófono, hablando más alto de lo necesario.

–La entiendo, oficial Arial.

–Veamos – Mira los apuntes de su libreta, donde Angel se imagina que debe tener escrito algo como _Interrogación: una guía para principiantes_ –. Su nombre es Estrangelo Edessa, ¿correcto?

–No si quiere que le conteste. Estrangelo es el tipo de nombre que te ponen tus padres cuando no te quieren, oficial – Angel hace un gesto vago con una mano, levantando las cejas–. Me lo cambié hace años. ¿No tiene ese dato el Establecimiento este suyo?

El cambio en la expresión de la chica es tan brusco que es casi como si alguien hubiese apretado un botón.

– _El Establecimiento este_ mío también es el suyo, señor Edessa. Al menos más le vale que así sea.

–¿La he ofendido, oficial? –Angel sonríe, afilado.

Arial le mira durante un segundo y coge aire, sacando un documento de una carpeta marrón con estudiada precisión, como si hubiese recordado que discutir con un sospechoso por cuestiones políticas es algo que No Se Hace. Una pena, la verdad. Angel esperaba que Arial estuviese sin pulir todavía, pero parece ser que ya les entrenan en la Academia para ser irritantemente educados.

Te hacen desaparecer si les llevas la contraria, sí, pero lo hacen _con educación_.

La sala de interrogatorios es sólo un cubículo de hormigón en el sótano del más diminuto y peor cuidado de los edificios del Gobierno. Hay una ventana con rejas en el borde de la pared, y Angel puede ver los zapatos pulidos de algún alto cargo del Establecimiento apresurarse en dirección a— quién sabe. Lejos de ahí, probablemente. Se imagina que ahora mismo la clase política está pidiendo traslados en masa a las esquinas más lejanas del Establecimiento.

Arial carraspea y habla con los ojos oscuros fijos en el papel, sacando a Angel de sus pensamientos.

–Veamos. Su nombre es Estrangelo Edessa. Nació en 327 en Candara –pronuncia el nombre con un acento Neorromaní muy marcado, las _r_ deslizándose pesadas por su lengua. Angel supone que por mucho que se empeñe el Establecimiento en borrar las fronteras hay cosas que no se pueden hacer desaparecer a golpe de pistola–. Casado con Georgia, padre de—

–Vamos, oficial. No vamos a perder el tiempo en datos sin importancia –Angel siente su sonrisa rígida y falsa sobre sus labios, pero Arial asiente y lo deja pasar. Ambos saben que eso pertenece a otra vida, a todos los efectos.

–Y veo aquí que se alistó voluntariamente en el ejército.

–Batallón diecisiete de infantería – Angel se estira sobre su silla y saluda con un par de dedos, como si hablar de la guerra fuese igual que hablar del tiempo. Que siempre es una mierda en Nueva Roma, ya que estamos en el tema.

Arial asiente otra vez, los dedos extendidos sobre sus papeles. La luz de la lámpara alumbra su perfil, el pelo que se eriza por la humedad iluminado a contraluz, y Angel se pregunta durante un segundo si ella también habrá luchado en la guerra. Pero luego Arial levanta los ojos y parece demasiado joven, demasiado inmaculada, de lejos demasiado entera.

Aunque teniendo en cuenta su historia igual no debería fiarse de las primeras impresiones.

–Se retiró del servicio cuando le hirieron – Arial lee su historial con el ceño fruncido y le estudia por debajo de cejas oscuras, como intentando buscarle las heridas por encima de la ropa–,Y tiene el sesenta por ciento de biomecánica. En el… torso y la pierna izquierda. ¿Es eso correcto?

Biomecánica. Bueno, esa es una forma fina de decirlo.

–Si lo que quiere decir es que tengo el culo de acero, sí. Más o menos. ¿Quiere verlo? -Angel sonríe y Arial carraspea. Está un poco escondida tras la sombra de la lámpara, pero se sonroja de una forma tan violenta que se podría ver a kilómetros de distancia. Pasa una página a toda prisa, el papel haciendo _frusfrus_ bajo sus dedos.

–No será necesario. Y, eh. Tras la guerra vino a Nueva Roma a abrir… ¿una pensión? – Arial le mira con las cejas levantadas. Angel se encoge de hombros.

–Qué puedo decir. Mi mujer decidió que no quería a un marido que tuviese un engranaje por corazón, y entonces perseguí mi hasta entonces desconocido sueño de ofrecer un lugar de reposo de renta media-baja a los ciudadanos de esta, nuestra maravillosa capital – Angel levanta las cejas y Arial frunce el ceño. Todo el mundo sabe que Nueva Roma es la más podrida de todas las manzanas podridas en la cesta totalitaria del Establecimiento, y nadie elige voluntariamente vivir allí.

–Vale – Arial suspira, frotando un par de dedos en su sien, como intentando disipar un dolor de cabeza incipiente. Cierra su historial con un movimiento resuelto, posando los papeles sobre la carpeta en una pila blanca e inestable – Dejemos los asuntos personales…

–¿Tan pronto? Y yo que pensaba que estábamos empezando a conectar.

– … y hábleme de DF Kai.

Angel suelta una carcajada, golpeando la palma contra la mesa. Los papeles aletean.

–¿Pero qué pasa con el nombre de este tío? ¿Es que nadie piensa decírmelo? – Angel apoya los brazos contra la mesa, bajando el tono de voz sin perder la sonrisa–, Dígame la verdad, ¿es un secreto de Estado, oficial Arial?

La oficial le mira, sus labios una línea recta y seria. Fuera un tranvía traquetea sobre sus raíles y salpica el agua de un charco, que impacta contra la ventana de la sala de interrogatorios, las gotas descolgándose de los barrotes hasta desaparecer contra la humedad de la acera. La lámpara vibra con un zumbido estático, una especie de _zzz zzz_ , y Arial la golpea hasta que deja de parpadear.

–Señor Edessa, el Establecimiento le hará saber toda la información que considere relevante. Y la que no tenemos tendrá que proporcionárnosla usted –dice, ajustando la luz para que le dé más de lleno–, así que le pido por favor que colabore, ¿cuándo empezó a trabajar para D. F. Kai?

–¿Qué? Yo no. Yo nunca _he trabajado_ para él –gruñe Angel, frunciendo el ceño–, Fue Kai el que se plantó en mi pensión, y…

–¿Y? –pregunta Arial, empujando la grabadora sobre la mesa hasta colocársela más cerca, la pluma suspendida contra su libreta, preparada para tomar notas.

Angel suspira, echándose hacia atrás, sintiendo los engranajes diminutos de su espalda girar con facilidad hasta encajar. Mira la hora en el reloj que cuelga de la pared, piensa en el papel en su bolsillo, y hace cuentas rápidas.

–Vale, usted lo ha querido – Angel se aparta el pelo de la cara, intentando no fijarse en las canas que empiezan a brillar entre los mechones castaños. Sonríe de medio lado–. Pero espero que tenga cinta suficiente en su grabadora, oficial, porque esta historia hay que empezarla por el principio.

\---

La lluvia cae en una cortina de agua constante, golpeando los cristales y las puertas como si estuviese pidiendo permiso para entrar. Las aceras están líquidas con los residuos que se escapan de las fábricas, y el gris oscuro y el negro y el marrón se mezclan con la lluvia, girando sobre los sumideros y desapareciendo bajo los cimientos de la ciudad.

Es hora punta en Nueva Roma, y los trabajadores de Mool Boran corren con periódicos en la cabeza, encajándose las boinas hasta los ojos y rezando para que todavía haya trabajo en el muelle, mientras miran con recelo los carruajes a vapor que traquetean por la carretera con sus tuberías doradas curvándose en lugar de caballos.

Sólo hay una pensión en Mool Boran, justo en el borde del barrio industrial. Es un edificio antiguo que parece encorvarse hacia la derecha y apoyarse contra una tienda de tintes en sus mejores días, las ventanas mirando a la calle como una docena de ojos hambrientos. El cartel de madera se agita contra la lluvia, y aun en el gris frío de la mañana se puede ver que hay un dibujo de un yunque, justo bajo las letras gastadas de _La herrería de Maurice_ , que sigue ahí por una combinación de desidia y de la (errónea) impresión de que conservar el nombre del negocio anterior le da un aire de sofisticación.

Sim Hei mira la lluvia con ojos entrecerrados. Se asoma desde debajo del tejadillo de la pensión, mirando el humo de las fábricas enroscarse como una serpiente alrededor de las nubes. Lanza su cigarrillo contra la acera mojada antes de considerar sus posibilidades, encogerse de hombros y abrir la puerta de madera con un brazo.

–Wow, cinco minutos en la calle. No me lo digas: han cambiado el muelle de sitio –dice Angel sin levantar los ojos de su libro de cuentas. La lámpara verde sobre el mostrador es la única luz dentro de la recepción, pero es suficiente para ver la ceja levantada de Angel–. Porque la última vez que me fijé quedaba un poco más lejos.

–Ah, Angel, vete a tomar por ese culo metálico tuyo –dice Sim sin malicia, y Angel hace una mueca. Casi una sonrisa–, Está cayendo el Diluvio Universal segunda parte ahí fuera –sacude el agua de su pelo para ilustrarlo, y añade–: Sólo estoy esperando a que venga mejor tiempo para ir a hacer cola. Servirá para lo mismo pero por lo menos no me mojaré tanto.

Angel resopla.

–La primavera nunca llega a Mool Boran – Y ese es probablemente el refrán popular con más razón en la historia de los refranes populares. Angel aprieta los labios – Ni el dinero a esta pensión, por lo que parece. Como sigas sin pagarme voy a tener que envolverte en mantas y dejarte a las puertas del orfanato, a ver si alguien te quiere.

Sim se lleva la mano al pecho.

–¿Insinúas que tú no me quieres?

– _Insinúo_ que te voy a echar un día de estos, Hei –Angel agita un dedo en su dirección, y un trapo blanco se enrosca alrededor de ese dedo con una precisión que asusta.

–Aquí nadie va a hacer semejante barbaridad –dice Cordia, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina entre nubes que huelen a desayuno, enroscando el trapo entre sus dedos. Tiene el pelo gris recogido en un moño alto y le golpea con la circunferencia de sus caderas cuando pasa junto a Angel, mirándole con desaprobación. Luego mira a Sim y su expresión se suaviza –, ¿Te has mojado, _dragi_?

Si algo hay que entender de la gente de Mool Boran, es que casi nadie _es_ de Mool Boran. Aunque el Establecimiento venda la Guerra de las Periferias como la mayor de las victorias, Mool Boran es el testamento viviente de que el Establecimiento no vende más que gilipolleces. El barrio oscila entre ser el centro industrial y un campamento de refugiados, donde el sol sólo asoma dos veces al año entre la polución y las alcantarillas se inundan en invierno, así que no es raro que la vida de Angel parezca un chiste formulaico y repetitivo de “un candanés, una serboa y un tewanense entran en una pensión, y--

–Angel está siendo cruel conmigo –gimotea Sim, más falso que los billetes de siete con cinco.

Cordia le lanza una mirada asesina y Angel mira el techo, en busca de asistencia divina.

–No puedes ser tan blanda con él, Cordia. Ningún inquilino vive gratis aquí. Es la base del negocio.

–Pero no es un inquilino, es _Sim_ –dice Cordia, apretando la cabeza del adolescente contra su amplio pecho en un gesto protector. Sim le saca la lengua desde los pliegues de su escote.

Angel pone los ojos en blanco y les espanta con una mano distraída, devolviendo la atención a unas cuentas que sabe que no van a cuadrarle nunca. Cordia empuja a Sim por las escaleras, frotándole el trapo en la parte de atrás de su pelo negro. Sim protesta sin mucha convicción.

Angel suspira.

Todavía recuerda cuando Sim apareció en la puerta de su pensión, las mejillas hundidas y los zapatos rompiéndose alrededor de sus dedos. El muy descerebrado estaba intentando robar la campana de cobre que cuelga de su puerta, y Angel no pudo evitar sentir una simpatía repentina por su ceño fruncido y su manera de decir _te voy a arrancar los ojos, viejo cabrón_ , con el encanto propio de los muertos de hambre.

Tewan fue una de las zonas donde el ejército del Establecimiento se cebó más, por una mezcla de intereses económicos y de resistencia bien organizada, y el estigma que plantó el Gobierno hace tantos años todavía no se ha disipado. Angel hace como que no, pero sabe perfectamente que si Sim no encuentra trabajo no es precisamente porque no quiera.

En eso está pensando, en Tewan y en Sim y en cómo su pensión se está convirtiendo poco a poco en un comedor social cuando alguien carraspea, pegándole un susto de muerte.

–¡Ah! ¿Pero tú por dónde coño has entrado? –Angel se sujeta el pecho para intentar calmar el tic tac errático de su corazón.

–Por la puerta. ¿Es que en Nueva Roma soléis entrar por algún otro sitio?

El chico que se ha materializado frente al mostrador le mira, las cejas tan levantadas que desaparecen por debajo de su flequillo azul. Porque (y esto es algo difícil de procesar) tiene el pelo teñido de azul, aunque es el pelo peor teñido que Angel ha visto en su vida. Sus mechones se curvan hacia arriba, desafiando la gravedad en volutas imposibles, y está golpeando una bota violeta contra el suelo de madera.

–Eh –Angel frunce el ceño. El chico es muy alto, casi más que Angel, y tiene los mismos ojos rasgados que Sim. Agita la cabeza–. No.

–Menos mal. Una distancia cultural menos que salvar –El chico sonríe y parece totalmente entusiasmado con la noticia. Angel frunce más el ceño. El chico mira a su alrededor, hablando a toda velocidad –. Esto es una pensión, ¿verdad? Qué encantador. Una señora me ha dicho que esto era una pensión, aunque fuera diga que es una herrería. ¿Eres tú Maurice?

–No –Angel siente que el chaleco naranja del chico intenta hipnotizarle. _Pero de qué va disfrazado este tío_ –. No lo soy.

–Genial, porque es un nombre bastante ridículo –El chico suelta una carcajada que se disuelve en el aire casi antes de empezar. Extiende una mano larga en dirección a Angel, y añade, un poco irónicamente–. Yo soy Kai. Encantado.

El chico parece estar realmente encantado de conocerle, pero Angel mira su mano sin decir nada. Kai curva los dedos dentro de su palma, como si nada, y le dedica una sonrisa brillante.

–Espero que tengas una habitación disponible.

–Podría decirse que sí –Angel le mira con ojos entornados–. ¿Pero tienes dinero? Porque no importa lo que te hayan podido contar por ahí, aquí hay que pagar para quedarse.

–Sí, sí, en Tewan también funciona así –murmura el chico, buscando en los bolsillos de su chaleco. Deshace una de las múltiples hebillas de su pantalón y saca un fajo de billetes. Angel estudia el fajo sin tocarlo, un poco receloso del terrorífico lazo rosa que el chico ha atado alrededor. Finalmente lo coge y Kai sonríe–, Espero que sea suficiente. No sé cuál es el precio pero tengo más, si quieres. Hace un tiempo horrible ahí fuera, ¿es siempre así? Necesito una habitación grande.

Angel intenta seguir el hilo de la conversación. Kai tiene un ligero acento tewanense y sus vocales se inclinan en direcciones exóticas cuando habla rápido, pero lo que más le distrae es la manera en la que mueve las manos en todas direcciones, agitando los dedos y gesticulando como si intentase esculpir sus palabras en el aire entre ellos. Angel carraspea un poco, algo confuso.

–Eh, sí. Primero necesito que me firmes aquí –Angel le ofrece el libro de registro, que Kai lee con entusiasmo antes de garabatear un _D. F. Kai_ , su letra sorprendentemente meticulosa. Angel frunce el ceño y pregunta–: ¿D. F.?

Kai se encoge de hombros y se coloca unas gafas de aviador sobre mechones cuidadosamente peinados, aplastándolos sin pensar. Junta sus manos, dando una palmada estridente.

–¿Quieres que te enseñe mi máquina?

Angel mira a Kai con el ceño fruncido. El chico flexiona sus largas piernas, como si no supiese estarse quieto, y Angel no está del todo seguro de que eso no sea una proposición sexual. Uno nunca sabe en Mool Boran.

–No… ¿lo sé?

–Venga, si voy a tener que meterla de todas formas.

Angel balbucea un _oye espera oye_ , pero Kai sigue hablando, sin prestarle ninguna atención,

–La tengo fuera. Espero que no se haya mojado. En serio, ¿qué pasa con esta lluvia? ¿Nunca para? Llevo tres días en Nueva Roma y me parece que no he estado seco ni dos minutos enteros—

Kai sigue parloteando hasta la puerta sin mirar si Angel le está siguiendo, hablando sin pausa, como si no tuviese filtro entre su cerebro y su boca. Angel estudia los colores llamativos de su ropa y se da cuenta de que tiene un cinturón de herramientas atado alrededor de la cintura. Le sigue con cierta cautela, cojeando un poco.

El agua sigue cayendo con fuerza al otro lado de la puerta. La humedad cuelga del aire y se cuela por las partes de Angel donde la piel se convierte en metal, y el centro de la ciudad parece inalcanzable más allá del río, desdibujado por la lluvia. La tierra entre los adoquines se ha convertido en barro hace tiempo y la rueda de un carruaje se queda atrapada, colapsando el tráfico y encendiendo los ánimos de buena mañana. Los hombres dentro de los carruajes abren las cortinas rojas con manos enguantadas, mirando la calle por encima de la nariz mientras sus chófers discuten y se empapan al otro lado del cristal.

Angel tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que ese carruaje no es la única cosa colapsando el tráfico, aparentemente.

–¿Qué _mierda_ es eso?

–Esa –Kai hace una floritura de mano, saltando en medio de la calle sin prestar atención a la lluvia ni a los gritos, y cuando sonríe es como si hubiese salido el sol en mitad de la tormenta–, es Fang Song.

\---

–¿Y eso era—

–No adelantemos acontecimientos, oficial.

\---

–No _sé_ lo que es.

–¡¿Cómo puedes no saberlo?!

–¿Qué mierda sé yo de máquinas?

–Bueno, tú eres—

Angel no le deja terminar la frase, la colleja rápida y certera.

–¡Au!

–Merecido lo tienes.

Angel mira las mantas y el par de almohadas en las manos de Sim y empuja el colchón por las escaleras, gruñendo cuando se atasca en la esquina.

–Oye, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ¿eh?

Y Sim, a quien el sarcasmo ya podría solidificarse en el aire y venir a darle una bofetada, que le daría igual, contesta un _de nada_ distraído. Angel pone los ojos en blanco.

–¿Pero por qué está en el almacén? No es que estemos nadando en overbooking precisamente – Sim juguetea con un agujero en la funda de la almohada, sacando las plumas de dentro una por una.

Angel golpea el colchón el resto de las escaleras, sus articulaciones metálicas chirriando por el esfuerzo, y el colchón impacta con un “puf” sobre el suelo del último piso, el polvo levantándose en grandes volutas a su alrededor. Las paredes están desnudas en la última planta, básicamente porque las ganas de Angel de adecentar la pensión se le acabaron en la recepción. La bombilla del pasillo parpadea sobre sus cabezas.

–Tú no has visto ese bicho. Sería imposible subirlo por una escalera. Además, Kai no quería separarse del aparato. Lo trata como si fuese su— hijo o lo que sea.

Sim levanta las cejas, abrazando las almohadas contra su pecho y sonriendo con toda la boca.

–Uuuh, siniestro. ¿Crees que será alguna especie de –baja la voz, las almohadas hundiéndose alrededor de su cara–, ya sabes, _máquina de follar_?

Angel suelta una risa por la nariz.  
–Dudo bastante que alguien quiera follarse a eso.  
El almacén dejó de ser un almacén más o menos al mismo tiempo que la Herrería de Maurice dejó de ser una herrería, y aunque Angel le dijo bastante claramente que no era el lugar más apto para vivir ( _sospecho que el baño es un bebedero de vacas reconvertido_ ), Kai aceptó el lugar con tal entusiasmo que cualquiera diría que acababa de entrar en un palacio. Angel se encoge de hombros mentalmente al mismo tiempo que se abre la puerta, la figura de Kai recortándose contra la luz del interior.

–Oh. ¡Hola! –Kai saluda con una mano cubierta en aceite. Luego ve la mancha y se la limpia contra su chaleco naranja con una sonrisa algo tímida.

–Sólo quería traerte tu colchón –Angel hace un gesto hacia Sim, que espera detrás de él vibrando con una especie de energía nerviosa–. Este no sé qué hace aquí.

–Estoy ayudando. Soy su ayudante –Sim asiente solemnemente antes de saltar sobre el colchón, y estrecha la mano de Kai, presentándose a toda prisa mientras intenta mirar dentro de la habitación sin ninguna discreción–. Hola, me llamo Sim Hei y vivo aquí. ¿Eres de Tewan? Porque te vas a sentir como en casa. Hay como –hace un gesto con la mano libre–, un millón de tewanenses aquí.

Kai se recupera rápidamente de la sorpresa y sonríe, devolviéndole el apretón con ganas.

–Espero sinceramente que esto no se parezca en nada a casa –y añade algo en tewanense que hace que Sim eche la cabeza hacia atrás en una carcajada rápida. Angel frunce el ceño. Señala el colchón.

–Bueno, ahí tienes tu, eh –vuelve a señalar el cochón–. Así que nosotros ya—

–¿Podemos ver tu máquina? –le interrumpe Sim, estirando el cuello para intentar ver por encima del hombro de Kai.

–No, espera, no—

–¡Por supuesto! –exclama Kai, haciéndose a un lado. Sim entra sin perder un segundo y Angel suspira, entrando detrás de él con paso más tentativo.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Angel para en seco, porque de verdad, _qué coño ha pasado aquí_.

–Wow –dice Sim, elocuentemente, sujetando las almohadas con fuerza.

No es que Kai haya cambiado nada, per se. Las paredes siguen cubiertas de dibujos de mujeres desnudas que deben ser del siglo pasado, por lo menos, y el techo alto sigue recorrido por unos raíles misteriosos que se cruzan y descruzan, las esquinas llenas de cajas que llevan ahí años, pero es como si hubiese habido una— _explosión de color_ en el centro de la habitación, y un montón de telas y de ropa y de artilugios rarísimos hubiesen caído en el desorden más estético que Angel ha visto nunca. Sim, que no se corta un pelo bajo ninguna circunstancia, exclama ooohs y aaahs cada vez que encuentra algún tesoro debajo de un calcetín. Angel espera, incómodo, pegado al umbral.

La luz es más suave dentro del almacén-convertido-en-habitación, como si Kai hubiese hecho algo mágico con las bombillas. El brillo anaranjado hace que todo parezca más pequeño, menos nítido, bastante más íntimo. Angel parpadea cuando descubre un gato automático que le saluda desde una caja que hace las veces de mesita de noche, su pata delantera ondulando adelante y atrás.

Sim encuentra rápidamente la máquina, parcialmente oculta detrás de un biombo amarillo. Es grande, extraña, la estructura dorada y pulida, y tiene un panel de botones que se mueven como por voluntad propia. Hay partes que parecen más enteras que otras, grandes rectángulos por donde sobresalen cables de cobre. Tiene tuberías doradas que se enroscan alrededor de unas antenas circulares y la base parece vibrar a un ritmo constante, como si estuviese respirando. _Fang Song_ , piensa Angel, rodando el nombre en la parte de atrás de su lengua.

Sim toca uno de los botones con cuidado, apartándose cuando emite un pitido agudo.

–¿Qué es lo que hace?

–Ah. Fang Song –suspira, como si estuviese hablando de una mujer y no de una máquina. Acaricia un lateral, su mano curvándose alrededor del metal–. Fang Song hace muchas cosas. Bueno. La mitad de ellas todavía no porque está a medio terminar. O porque todavía no se me han ocurrido –Kai se golpea la barbilla con un dedo y se queda callado, mirando su obra como si estuviese intentando adivinarle una función nueva. Luego parece recordar que no está sólo y sonríe, dando una palmada rápida–. Pero básicamente es un controlador a larga distancia.

–¿Y qué controla? –Sim golpea la base con un pie, suavemente, y la máquina suspira.

Kai abre la boca. Piensa. La cierra.

–Bueno, um, nada, en realidad –y añade–, _aún_. ¡Pero estoy trabajando en ello! Tengo un contacto en Mool Boran y… –Kai deja caer la frase, plegando los labios dentro de su boca.

Un relámpago brilla en el cielo durante un segundo, iluminando el interior del almacén con una luz fantasmal. Sim parpadea.

–Oooh. Interesante –asiente–. No que yo sepa nada de máquinas, claro.

Sim se encoge de hombros y ahueca las almohadas sobre el colchón, que Angel ha colocado en el somier sin que su supuesto ayudante le ayudase lo más mínimo. Luego carraspea y estrecha la mano de Kai otra vez, mirando de reojo a Fang Song, como si estuviese esperando que hiciese algo espectacular en el último momento. Finalmente parece darse por vencido y suspira.

–Encantado de conocerte, Kai. Espero que decidas quedarte. Y por Angel no te preocupes, que es como un perro callejero: es feo y da miedo la mayoría del tiempo no hace nada –Sim esquiva la colleja de Angel con habilidad y se va riendo por el pasillo, sus zapatos levantando sonidos agudos contra el suelo.

Kai está golpeando un pie descalzo sobre la alfombra cuando le mira, sus dedos curvándose dentro de la tela. La lluvia repiquetea sobre los paneles traslúcidos que hacen de ventana con fuerza, y las gotas se deslizan por el cristal en ríos verticales. Kai tira de la correa de sus gafas con dedos largos y nerviosos.

–No le he impresionado demasiado, ¿no?

Angel se encoge de hombros, la madera del umbral clavándosele entre los omóplatos. La placa de metal de su espalda se engancha en la madera a través de la ropa.

–Como ya te ha dicho no sabemos mucho de máquinas –mira la curva de sus dedos y se encoge de hombros, porque es la verdad.

– _Es_ un gran invento –dice Kai, con vehemencia. Luego parece pensarlo mejor y dice, más suave–, Lo será.

Angel asiente.

–Pues buena suerte con eso.

Tiene la mano en el pomo de la puerta cuando le detiene la voz de Kai.

–Angel.

–¿Mmm?

–No. Digo que te llamas así. Angel –Kai sonríe y se pasa una mano por las espirales de su pelo–. Nunca terminamos de presentarnos.

–Oh. Sí. Sí –Kai tiene el chaleco desabrochado y la camisa blanca de debajo aletea, demasiado grande a ambos lados de su torso, las manchas de aceite pintándola aquí y allí como si fuese un lienzo improvisado. Angel habla sin pensar–. Pero no es mi nombre real.

Kai sonríe como si hubiese oído una cosa completamente diferente.

–Es un buen nombre de todas formas.

Angel frunce el ceño, no sabiendo cómo contestar. Así que dice

–Eh… –y luego, con más finalidad–, Eh.

Un trueno rueda dentro de su nube en algún punto indeterminado del cielo, y Angel sale del almacén sin decir nada más, profundamente confundido, su corazón mecánico girando como si estuviesen dando las doce en punto en su pecho.

\---

Angel camina al lado del río. Las piedras pequeñas crujen bajo sus botas y ruedan hasta el agua cuando las golpea. La tierra está húmeda, ablandada por la violencia de la lluvia, y se hunde por su peso si se queda demasiado tiempo quieto, así que camina a paso ligero, mirando los hilos de luz llegar desde el otro lado de la ciudad y caer sobre las ondas del río.

Hay unas escaleras que bajan hasta el agua, donde un par de chicas fuman algo fragante que las hace reír, muslos desnudos chocando y dedos metálicos colándose debajo de la ropa, contrastando con la piel oscura. Angel aparta la mirada.

El sol se está poniendo más allá del puente, más allá del muelle y más allá de la bahía que se hunde en la línea de la ciudad, y cae en el horizonte dibujando cuadrados naranjas sobre los edificios.

Angel tiene ganas de dar la vuelta, como siempre, pero sigue adelante, como siempre también.

Sube las escaleras que le llevan a la altura de la calle y juraría que esa tarde la pierna de metal pesa más de lo normal. Un rayo de sol ilumina de lleno un cartel con un dibujo grotesco de una chica tewanense, que se está levantando la falda bajo el mensaje de _No queremos putas del Este en nuestras calles_. Angel lo arranca sin pensar, haciendo una bola con el papel y dejándolo caer con una mueca sobre los adoquines.

Camina un par de metros y cierra los ojos antes de mirar, deseando que esa noche haya desaparecido, pero evidentemente _El Autómata Borracho_ sigue donde siempre ha estado. El bar está relativamente escondido junto al muelle, encajado entre dos callejones oscuros, y los cristales tintados se confunden con la pared. La puerta es de un marrón indistinto y el autómata del cartel hace años que perdió la botella con la que se estaba emborrachando. Su brazo ahora se mueve arriba y abajo con un chasquido agudo, sus ojos de cristal mirando algo tristes la circunferencia vacía de su mano.

Un grupo de marineros pasa por delante sin dirigirle ni una mirada, hablando demasiado alto y empujándose, gritando _Charlie, ¡es que tú te follarías a una gallina!_. Angel parpadea y vuelve a mirar al Autómata, estudiando la luz del cartel cambiar de color. Puede que pase desapercibido, pero no para Angel, que siente su presencia como se sienten las picaduras de mosquito— como un picor molesto, irresistible, nocivo en el cuerpo de la ciudad.

Angel está a punto de entrar cuando algo le detiene.

–Hey, pst. Pst, señor.

Angel entorna los ojos y se sorprende un poco al ver que el que le está hablando es un niño, los pantalones cortos dejando ver rodillas despellejadas que se convierten abruptamente en metal. Tiene la espalda apoyada pesadamente contra los ladrillos oscurecidos del callejón, como si intentase disolverse sobre las sombras.

–¿Quieres algo de talco?

–Eh –Angel parpadea. Duda. Se acerca–. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El niño golpea un pie contra el suelo, fumando nerviosamente de una pipa transparente. Le mira con ojos rasgados y Angel suspira. _Cómo no_.

–¿Dónde está tu madre? –Angel se agacha hasta que le crujen los engranajes de la espalda. El aire le sabe a sal y a humo cuando habla.

–No tengo de eso. Pero tengo talco para fumar. Te lo puedo preparar, si quieres –el niño habla demasiado rápido, las palabras amontonándose las unas sobre las otras por el efecto de la droga.

Angel rebusca entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones, un tirante deslizándose sobre su hombro. Saca un par de billetes arrugados y los encaja en la mano libre del niño, que se apresura a ofrecerle una bolsita con un polvo blanco brillante descansando en el fondo. Angel niega, señalando los billetes con la cabeza. Murmura _Úsalos bien, ¿eh?_ , y se da la vuelta sin esperar por una respuesta. No es como si no supiese que ese dinero va a acabar convertido en más mierda blanca.

La puerta del Autómata está empañada cuando la abre, el calor del interior golpeándole como una nube de humo. Una hilera de luces señala cada escalón, y al final de las escaleras un autómata se agacha cuando Angel se acerca, quitándose un sombrero de copa y diciendo _¡bienvenido sea usted!_ con una voz demasiado alegre. La luz es tenue en el interior, la banda de autómatas toca algo intenso y palpitante en una esquina, y Angel casi se choca con una pareja que se besa contra la pared. Una luz roja impacta contra ellos, el metal brillando aquí y allí, y Angel se muerde los labios.

La gente que viene al Autómata se divide en dos grupos: las personas como Angel, y las personas a las que les gusta follarse personas como Angel. Una vez que aceptas esa realidad las cosas son bastante más sencillas. Hay un cuarto oscuro al lado de los baños, y Angel no se siente con fuerzas suficientes para evitarlo esa noche, así que aparta las cuentas de colores que cuelgan del marco, respira hondo, y entra.

El ambiente es todavía más opresivo dentro de la habitación. Las sombras se mueven al ritmo de la música, que llega mullida y lejana a través de la pared, y la luz es casi inexistente pero los ojos se acostumbran rápido a la oscuridad. De todas formas es difícil no saber lo que están haciendo las personas ahí dentro, el vaivén de las figuras inconfundible, primario.

–Pero qué ven mis ojos, ¿es este Angel Edessa? –una risita–. ¿Es que te has perdido?

Angel cierra los ojos, apoyándose contra la pared, cogido por sorpresa. El perfume de Helvética cae como un peso en el fondo del estómago y es más envolvente que el olor a sexo.

Abre un ojo, sin muchas ganas.

–Helvética –alguien gime escandalosamente alto en alguna esquina del cuarto y Angel tiene que tragar saliva. Intenta sonreír–. Qué haces tú por aquí.

Helvética se encoge de hombros, su corsé desabrochado dejando más bien poco a la imaginación. Su pelo cae en una cascada cobriza sobre su espalda, y su cara redonda parece demasiado inocente para estar en un lugar como ese. Por supuesto, Angel sabe que las apariencias son sólo eso: apariencias.

–Lo típico. Vengo, follo, me voy –sonríe y Angel intenta hacerse uno con la pared. Helvética se acerca más, hasta que está acariciando la pierna de metal de Angel con la punta de los dedos–. No que tú sepas mucho del tema, ¿hm?

–No te creas. Yo he ido y venido bastante –dice, y gruñe cuando la mano de Helvética se posa sobre su entrepierna, sin apretar, sólo estando ahí.

–Me refería a la parte de follar –el aliento de Helvética impacta húmedo contra su oreja y Angel no puede evitar el temblor que le recorre la espalda.

Angel se ríe por la nariz, intentando apartarse de Helvética sin apartarse. Lo cual evidentemente no es posible.

–¿Besas a tu abuela con esa boca?

–Mi abuela es una hija de puta. Literalmente. Seguro que no le importa – Luego le sujeta a través de la ropa, los dedos curvándose con intención, y suspira cuando ve que no hay ninguna reacción.

–Ah, Angel, es una pena que estés roto –le deja caer y se encoge de hombros–. Nos lo habríamos pasado muy bien.

Angel sonríe, rígido y sin humor, y sujeta la mano de la chica, apartándola con cuidado. Intenta no sentirse patético cuando murmura un _nos vemos, Helv_ , pero eso, como casi todo en su vida, se queda en el intento.

La banda sigue tocando cuando sale, sus manos de metal golpeando los instrumentos con la precisión y el abandono de las máquinas. La barra se curva en el centro del bar en un semicírculo perfecto, las botellas de licor brillando bajo la luz de los focos. Angel piensa que hay _algo_ que todavía no está demasiado roto para hacer.

–Ponme un whisky, Bell –la mujer tras la barra asiente, cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo y posándolo sobre la madera. Angel lee el título del revés. _Cómo vivir sin desear_.

Bell le sirve su copa y le mira con ojos desconjuntados, el de cristal rodando dentro de su cuenca metálica. Le señala un cinco con los dedos y Angel paga.

Nadie sale sin cicatrices de una guerra, y de hecho es una suerte siquiera salir _vivo_ , pero viendo la media cara metálica de Bell (dos engranajes girando continuamente donde debería estar su mejilla) Angel se pregunta en qué punto la vida deja de ser un regalo y empieza a ser una maldición.

–Eres un ángel. Y créeme, yo sé de eso –Angel le guiña un ojo, y la media cara de Bell que todavía parece humana le sonríe, antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir leyendo su libro.

\---

El hielo se está convirtiendo en agua en el fondo de su vaso, lentamente. Angel lo levanta para mirar a través de él, su tercer whisky moviéndose como un mar marrón en el interior. No hay demasiada gente a esas horas, porque es demasiado pronto y porque muchos tardan un rato en abandonar el cuarto oscuro para reponer líquidos, pero Angel estudia las sombras de las personas que hablan alrededor de las mesas, mirándoles a través del cristal e imaginándose que están en otra dimensión. Siente la cabeza pesada, la lengua espesa y empieza a sospechar que la música de la banda tiene algún efecto hipnotizante cuando ve algo familiar a través de la circunferencia de cristal. Aparta el vaso para estar seguro pero no hay duda de quién es. Kai no pasa precisamente desapercibido en un lugar así.

–¿Kai? –exclama, demasiado alto, y suelta todo su aire en una risa–. No sé de qué me sorprendo.

Kai le mira con las cejas levantadas y empieza a caminar hacia él, esquivando a la gente, sentándose a su lado y doblando su abrigo violeta sobre una rodilla. Apoyado así, con su ropa de colores y sus piernas curvadas en el taburete parece una especie de ave exótica. Kai sonríe y bajo la mala iluminación del bar parece terriblemente joven. Angel siente algo cruel crecerle en el estómago.

–¡Angel! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le golpea suavemente un brazo y sonríe, amplio y sin nada que ocultar, y Angel le odia un poco en ese momento, algo irracionalmente, a este niño que se sienta en una habitación llena de juguetes rotos.

–Desde luego no lo mismo que tú –Angel apoya todo su peso contra la barra, el pelo cayéndole sobre los ojos–. Al final Sim va a tener razón, y lo que pasa es que quieres follarte a una máquina.

Kai suelta una carcajada, ni una sombra de ofensa en los ojos. Angel frunce el ceño.

–No, no es eso. Me encantan las máquinas, pero para el sexo prefiero a las personas –Kai levanta una mano para pedir un vaso de agua y Bell le mira como si estuviese loco pero le sirve de todas formas. Da un trago diminuto y le mira–. ¿Es por eso por lo que vienes tú aquí? ¿Por la, um, compañía?

–No –Angel gruñe y se acaba su whisky, el alcohol quemándole por dentro en una línea descendente, y es una prueba de lo borracho que está que diga lo siguiente–, eso no es una opción.

Kai asiente, su mirada volviéndose oscura y calculadora, los labios quietos contra el borde de su vaso. Angel se siente como un invento bajo esa mirada.

Después de un rato Kai asiente, con un aire de finalidad.

–Es la pierna, ¿verdad? Y el pecho. Probablemente el corazón –chasquea la lengua y posa el vaso sobre la barra–. A veces los biomecánicos no ajustan bien la presión. Y con a veces quiero decir siempre.

–Um –Angel frunce el ceño. No es que le haga especial gracia hablar de cómo no se le levanta con un desconocido.

–Pero es siempre así con el Establecimiento, ¿verdad? Poner un parche y darse por contento –suelta aire por la nariz y sus cejas se juntan en el centro de su frente, y Angel espera sinceramente que ya no estén hablando de su polla–. A quién le importa si funciona o quién pueda salir perjudicado.

–A mí esto me importa bastante, en lo personal –murmura, pero Kai parece no oírle.

Le mira y le sorprende cuando estira una mano para tocarle el pecho, palpando la tela de su camisa con dedos largos que tienen restos de aceite bajo las uñas. Kai murmura un _hmmm_ y pasa completamente de las protestas de Angel (un _¡oye!_ que suena demasiado débil), tocando las líneas de su torso, las juntas de metal en sus costillas. Murmura _hmmm_ otra vez cuando le levanta la pierna con facilidad, lo cual es bastante sorprendente teniendo en cuenta que tiene brazos como palillos, y dobla su rodilla adelante y atrás, haciendo que Angel pierda el equilibrio y tenga que agarrarse con fuerza a la barra para no caer al suelo. Sus manos le palpan la pierna con curiosidad científica, ascendiendo hasta el punto donde acaba el metal y empieza la piel, y Angel sisea. Kai asiente, dejando caer su pierna con cuidado.

–Sí, creo que sería posible. Habría que hacer algún cambio, claro, pero creo que puede hacerse.

Angel bufa, intentando colocarse la camisa con toda la dignidad que le queda. Que no es mucha.

–¿Te importaría explicarme de qué hablas? Porque no sé lo que habrá pasado en tu cabeza, pero aquí fuera –Angel gesticula a su alrededor, intentando señalar la parte del universo donde están las personas cuerdas–, sólo has dicho cosas raras y luego me has manoseado.

Kai levanta las cejas.

–Hablo de arreglarte, naturalmente.

–De arreglarme –Angel está seguro de que suena extremadamente escéptico. Pretende sonar extremadamente escéptico.

–¡Por supuesto! Fang Song y yo estamos pasando por un bache en nuestra relación, por decirlo de alguna manera. Creo que centrarme en otro proyecto sería bueno para mi trabajo –Kai sonríe y da una palmada–. ¡Decidido entonces!

Angel levanta una mano, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

–Esperaespera _espera_ –mira los ojos marrones de Kai con desconfianza–. ¿Tú qué sabes de biomecánica? Porque estás loco si piensas que voy a dejar que andes con mi… _mis cosas_ si no sabes lo que estás haciendo.

–Bueno –Kai se encoge un poco de hombros–, he leído un par de buenos libros.

–¿Que _has leído un par de libros_? –Angel le mira con incredulidad.

–De _buenos_ libros –apunta Kai, sonriendo, y Angel debe estar más borracho de lo que creía porque empieza a considerarlo. _¿Qué me queda por perder, en realidad?_ Por supuesto la voz del sentido común no tarda en enumerar qué cosas podría perder y de qué manera, pero esa voz nunca ha hablado demasiado alto, de todas formas.

Agita la cabeza, su espalda hundiéndose entre sus hombros. Un hombre con una mandíbula de acero pide una cerveza a su lado, el choque metálico de sus dientes bastante desconcertante. Suspira.

–Esto es una locura. Además, yo no tengo dinero para pagarte—

Kai agita una mano delante de su cara, como quitándole importancia.

–Tonterías. Puedes pagarme haciendo de guía turístico.

–De guía turístico –Angel frunce mucho el ceño y Kai se pasa los dedos por las ondulaciones azules de su pelo, despeinándose de forma bastante espectacular.

–Bueno, es mi primera vez en Nueva Roma, y quién mejor que tú para enseñármela –Kai sonríe y Angel se calla la respuesta obvia.

Se frota los ojos hasta que ve estrellas en el interior de sus párpados, y no se puede creer lo que va a decir, porque es absurdo, pero su mente todavía está pensándose las palabras cuando sus labios ya van cuatro pasos por delante.

– _Vale_. Vale. Pero como me hagas algo raro—

–¡Ja! ¡Genial! –Kai le golpea la espalda, su mano curvándose alrededor de su hombro–. Va a ser fantástico, ya lo verás.

–Me conformo con que no sea completamente desastroso –murmura Angel, sin mucha fe, y Kai le mira con una sonrisa que parece querer escaparse de los bordes de su cara.

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Espezamos?

–¿Qué dices? ¿ _Ahora_?

Kai se pone en pie de un salto, colocándose las gafas de aviador sobre los ojos y agitando su abrigo violeta en el aire antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta, hablándole por encima del hombro.

–¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué mejor momento que ahora?

–Oh, no sé, ¿qué tal _cualquier otro momento en la historia del mundo_? –grita, pero Kai ya ha desaparecido por las escaleras ascendentes, y Angel no tiene más remedio que seguirle, sintiendo la cabeza pesada por el alcohol, la pierna de metal ligera por razones que no se siente con ganas de explorar.

\---

–Hm –dice Arial, dejando de escribir en su libreta bruscamente. Angel intenta leer del revés, pero Arial aparta el papel de la mesa y le mira con ojos entrecerrados. Carraspea–. Señor Edessa, tengo que preguntarle. Esta historia que me está contando… –la oficial duda, sonrojándose tras la sombra de la lámpara, la pluma suspendida sobre el papel–. Es… ¿Es una historia de amor?

Angel sonríe de medio lado.

–¿Qué le hace pensar eso, oficial?

Arial abre la boca y luego lo piensa mejor.

–Simplemente conteste a la pregunta.

Angel suspira, dibujando las venas de madera en la mesa con un dedo.

–Yo no diría que lo es –murmura.

–¿Y entonces qué diría?

–Ya se lo he dicho, oficial –Angel golpea una de las venas, que luego se ensancha para convertirse en una mancha más grande. Angel se pregunta vagamente si será una arteria, entonces, y si estará cerca de algún corazón. Encoge un hombro, mirando a la oficial por detrás de las pestañas y sonríe, aunque la piel le tira alrededor de los labios, como si no la hubiese utilizado en meses–. Que no es una historia de amor.


	2. Chapter 2

–¡Au! Mierdajoder _coño_. Coño coño coño –Angel aprieta los dientes y sisea–. ¡Ah!

Algo hace _clack_ en la cavidad hueca de su pecho y Angel cierra los ojos con fuerza, pensando que nunca va a poder acostumbrarse a la puta sensación de tener a alguien ajustando tuercas dentro de su cuerpo. Presiona la mejilla sobre la silla reclinable que Kai ha modificado para la ocasión y Fang Song suspira desde el centro del almacén, como si supiese que está siendo ignorada.

–Shhh. Ya queda poco –Kai aprieta un tornillo en su espalda, haciendo que algún engranaje gire en dirección contraria durante un segundo. El dolor corre como una descarga por la espalda de Angel.

–¡Ahh! Tu puta madre, tewanense _del demonio_. No te atrevas a— ¡ah! Mandarme callar –Angel tira de las correas que tiene atadas a las manos, sin poder evitarlo, el cuero clavándose en la piel de sus muñecas hasta que le cortan el flujo sanguíneo. Kai chasquea la lengua detrás suyo, dice _una más y ya está_ y hace algo que provoca que Angel sienta la piel del revés durante los peores cinco segundos de su vida.

Minutos después Angel todavía está jadeando sobre la silla, las manos blancas y las piernas temblando por tenerlas en tensión demasiado tiempo. La pared frente a él está cubierta por una extensión de papeles azules que crece cada día, las ideas de Kai reflejadas en una mezcla algo caótica de cálculos, anotaciones y dibujos indescifrables que Angel intenta entender aunque su miopía (esa que se niega a aceptar que tiene) no coopere.

Kai termina de cerrar la placa de su espalda, todas las piezas encajando y haciendo _clic_ , y presiona los dedos sobre los músculos delicados donde el metal se une a la carne, antes de rociarle con un spray que hace que le pique la piel ( _para evitar infecciones_ ). Angel parpadea y Kai aparece en su campo de visión, las gafas de aviador sobre los ojos y una sonrisa completamente fuera de lugar en los labios.

–Bueno, ha ido bien la cosa, ¿no? –declara, limpiándose la grasa de las manos en un trapo blanco.

–Espero que sea la barrera lingüística la que habla y no tú, porque eso no ha ido _bien_ en absoluto –Angel se lame el sudor del labio superior, y gime un poco cuando Kai empieza a deshacer las correas de sus muñecas y de sus brazos, la sangre volviendo a sus extremidades tan rápido que duele.

Angel se frota la piel con dedos torpes.

–Hm. Desde luego estoy aprendiendo un montón de vocabulario nuevo con estas sesiones –Kai habla sin prestarle mucha atención mientras limpia sus herramientas en el lavabo, y Angel no mira pero sabe que están manchadas de una mezcla de aceite y sangre.

Frunce el ceño, respirando pesadamente contra el cuero de la silla y mueve el brazo izquierdo con cuidado. Cuando siente que se marea deja de intentarlo, el sudor de su espalda evaporándose en el aire del almacén. Hay una brisa ligera dentro de la habitación, y aunque hace días que no llueve es como si la humedad se hubiese quedado en las esquinas, el frío encajado entre las líneas de los raíles.

Kai le mira por encima del hombro, sus dedos lavando un destornillador con precisión milimétrica.

–Creo que deberías tomar talco –No puede verle la cara pero suena un poco más suave, menos sonriente desde esta perspectiva, como suena cuando está trabajando en su espalda, y Angel se pregunta qué versión de Kai será la verdadera–. No es bueno que aguantes tanto dolor.

–Ya te he dicho que no quiero –gruñe, incorporándose lentamente sobre la silla, el brazo derecho rodeando sus costillas, con la desagradable sensación de que va a romperse en cualquier momento, a caer al suelo pieza por pieza, como si Kai se hubiese dejado algún tornillo sin ajustar.

–Pero no entiendo por qué –Kai se gira y le mira con las palmas extendidas, el agua goteando desde sus antebrazos hasta el suelo–. En dosis pequeñas—

–Porque no quiero –interrumpe Angel, bruscamente.

Mira a su alrededor, buscando su camisa, y Kai se apresura a alcanzársela. Duda un momento antes de ayudarle a meter los brazos, sus manos mojadas humedeciendo su piel aquí y allí, y se arrodilla frente a él para abrocharle los botones como si fuese un niño pequeño. Desde tan cerca Angel puede ver sus ojos cansados detrás de las gafas, las manchas de aceite sobre su nariz, como si se hubiese frotado sin darse cuenta. Angel aparta la mirada.

–No pienso volver a tomar esa mierda blanca. Es. No es buena.

Kai suspira y se sienta sobre sus talones, dejando caer sus brazos entre sus rodillas hasta que sus manos tocan el suelo. Su pelo se pega en espirales azules a su frente y cuando sonríe parece extrañamente forzado.

–No es que yo esté de acuerdo con las medidas del Establecimiento, pero cuando avancemos el dolor va a ser mucho peor.

Angel aprieta los labios, recostando su espalda donde antes tenía el pecho, y piensa en la gente que se esconde en los callejones para fumar talco porque tienen los brazos demasiado destrozados para inyectárselo. La mayoría de los adictos son personas como él, personas rotas y vueltas a coser con partes de metal como algo salido de un cuento de terror, y todo porque el Establecimiento no predijo hasta qué punto el tratamiento paliativo para los pacientes de biomecánica causaría adicción. No que ahora importe una mierda lo que piense el Establecimiento, claro, porque el tráfico de talco está fuera de sus manos y bien dentro de las del cartel tewanense.

Angel ha estado en la guerra y no cree que haya nada más parecido al infierno sobre la faz de la tierra, pero también cree que lo que queda después es mucho peor que ningún infierno.

–Busca otra solución, Kai –Angel nota la lengua torpe al hablar. Una lámpara se balancea sobre su cabeza y siente cómo sus párpados caen al mismo ritmo, sus partes de metal más pesadas de lo normal sobre los huesos–. No pienso probar eso nunca más.

Angel no sabe si Kai contesta porque no está despierto para oírlo, pero antes de dormirse, justo en ese segundo que hay entre el sueño y la vigilia, ve la cara de Georgia, joven y triste y algo querida, después de tanto tiempo, y es extraño.

No ha pensado en ella en años.

\---

Hace tanto frío que el aire se convierte en vapor frente a sus bocas, pequeñas volutas blancas que se unen a medio camino para luego elevarse y juntarse con el humo que sale del puesto. El aire se arruga alrededor del calor que desprende la comida, los bordes del papel enroscándose contra la brisa marina, y cuando mira hacia arriba es como si no hubiese sol en el cielo, sólo una expansión de claridad cubriendo la curva elevada de la atmósfera.

–¿Y qué dice que lleva esto? –Kai se inclina e intenta asomarse a la ventanilla del puesto, donde un hombre de unos dos metros prepara comida en el espacio reducido de su cocina móvil.

–Se llama “Misterio de Mool Boran”. Es un misterio –el hombre le mira con el ceño muy fruncido, salteando algo verde e indefinido en su sartén.

Kai mira las rodajas grises en su plato de cartón, el aceite empapando el papel de debajo. Angel suelta una risa por la nariz, apoyando su espalda contra la pared metálica del puesto.

–No quieres saber lo que es, Kai, de verdad que no –dice, robándole una con dedos rápidos y lanzándola dentro de su boca con puntería impecable.

Kai le mira y sonríe, su aliento dibujando una nube gris y resignada en el aire. Rebusca entre las herramientas de su cinturón, perpetuamente atado alrededor de su cintura, y saca algo que podría ser un tenedor pero que seguramente no lo sea. Pincha con cierta prudencia una de las rodajas grises y se la acerca a la boca, antes de morderla con extrema cautela.

–Mmm –mastica–. Mmm… –Kai abre mucho los ojos, el marrón brillando con fascinación infantil–. ¡Pero si está rico!

Angel sonríe, sin poder evitarlo.

–Claro que sí. Pero es como todo en Mool Boran: si es bueno, es mejor no preguntar por qué –Angel le golpea un poco el hombro y Kai camina a su lado, los ojos fijos en el recientemente descubierto manjar.

El muelle está menos concurrido a estas horas, los trabajos del día repartidos hace horas entre los más madrugadores. Hay un grupo de marineros jugando a las cartas sobre la mercancía de su barco, la palabra FRÁGIL escrita en letras gruesas y diagonales, y cuando uno de ellos pierde golpea con un puño gigante la madera, haciendo saltar las monedas y las cartas y levantando sonidos cristalinos desde el interior de la caja.

–¡Coño, Pete, ten más cuidado!

El paseo marítimo sigue por la línea de la bahía, pasando de largo por los almacenes y las garras mecánicas de las grúas, saliendo al mar como si intentase escapar de la ciudad. El aire les golpea con fuerza cuando abandonan los rincones protegidos del muelle, dejando atrás la sombra gigantesca de los barcos de mercancías, que se balancean como bestias marinas sobre el agua oscura. Una bandada de gaviotas vuela sobre sus cabezas, sus chillidos agudos perforándoles los oídos.

–Oh –Kai se acaba su ración y mira a su alrededor, como si no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaban andando hasta ahora, su abrigo violeta ondeando con violencia contra el viento–. ¿A dónde vamos?

–A –Angel señala vagamente el final de paseo marítimo, donde las olas impactan contra la piedra y se levantan como si intentasen caminar por el mismo camino que ellos.

–¡Ohh!

Kai no espera por él, dejando caer el plato de cartón dentro de uno de sus bolsillos violetas y echando a correr sobre el camino húmedo, sus pies botando con excitación sobre los charcos. Angel le ve alejarse como una mota colorida y nerviosa, y pliega los labios dentro de su boca antes de seguirle a un paso mucho más normal, la madera chirriando y hundiéndose bajo sus pies.

–Le llaman el Rincón de las Rosas –dice cuando le alcanza, levantando la voz para hacerse oír sobre el rugido de las olas y el viento.

Kai está inclinado sobre la barandilla, su pelo agitándose en ondas imposibles, sus manos sujetándose al metal con fuerza. Sopesa la información durante un segundo.

–Es un nombre poco común.

–Es una vieja leyenda urbana. Estoy seguro de que en Tewan tenéis un millón parecidas. No es demasiado buena, de todas formas –Angel se apoya junto a él en la barandilla, resistiendo el impulso de abrocharle el abrigo como si fuese una señora mayor, para cubrir esa parte en su cuello que parece tan dada a resfriarse. Cuando Kai no contesta Angel carraspea y lo toma como una invitación para seguir–. Es sobre una vendedora de flores que una vez conoció a un marinero. Se acercó a su carro y dijo que había venido para darle cien rosas a la mujer más bonita de Mool Boran, y cuando la mujer le preguntó quién era la afortunada él contestó que no estaba seguro pero que se había cansado de buscar. Todo un romántico, ¿eh? –Angel mira a Kai de reojo, pero el chico está jugueteando con la correa de sus gafas y no le devuelve la mirada. Se lame los labios–. Nadie se pone de acuerdo en cómo sigue la historia. Algunos dicen que él volvió a su ciudad natal, al otro lado del mar, y que la vendedora venía a dejar una rosa por cada día que estaban separados. Otros dicen que la mujer no quiso marcharse con él, y que dejaba flores porque el marinero la había maldecido a vivir solamente cien rosas, una por cada día –Angel se encoge de hombros, tamborileando los dedos contra la barandilla–. En cualquier caso todo el mundo coincide en que la mujer vino aquí una noche de tormenta, y que por la mañana ya no estaba.

Angel está a punto de contarle su versión de la leyenda, en la que la mujer sólo quería escapar de Mool Boran y le daba más o menos igual el marinero. Que venía todas las noches esperando a que algún barco quisiese llevársela lejos. A Angel le gusta pensar que al final consiguió escapar esa noche de tormenta y que por eso nadie la volvió a ver nunca, y no se siente ni un poco culpable porque esa es la cosa con las historias, ¿no? Cada uno es libre de hacerse la suya.

Pero cuando se gira para decírselo a Kai, se da cuenta de que ya no está mirando al mar sino hacia la ciudad. Desde esta posición se ve perfectamente la suave ondulación donde se sienta la parte alta de Nueva Roma, como una flor extraña, asomando por encima de las chimeneas de los barcos y de las fábricas de Mool Boran. Está al otro lado del río pero ya podía estar al otro lado del mundo. Los tranvías suben por calles inclinadas, los cables cubriendo las laderas de la ciudad en una tela de araña metálica, y las ventanas reflejan la luz como los lados pulidos de un diamante. Los edificios brillan con una luz diferente, por la falta de polución o por la distancia, y el complejo del Establecimiento es como un castillo en lo más alto, imponente e impenetrable, el símbolo de un imperio.

Angel suelta una risa por la nariz, hablando sin pensar.

–Pues dicen que tienen un botón de autodestrucción.

–¿Uh? –Kai le mira, parpadeando, como si acabase de llegar de un lugar lejano, más allá del río y más allá del mar, donde no llegan las raíces largas del Establecimiento.

Angel hace un gesto hacia la ciudad.

–Los del Establecimiento. Siempre son los más grandes los que tienen más que temer, ¿no? Y no me extrañaría que esos putos psicópatas prefiriesen suicidarse antes que dejar que se descubra toda su mierda. Metafóricamente –Angel se encoge de hombros, golpeando a Kai en el brazo, que le mira con las cejas enarcadas–. Pero ésta es sólo otra leyenda urbana más.

Caminan en un silencio cómodo, dejando el muelle atrás y metiéndose por las callejuelas intrincadas de Mool Boran, que están cubiertas por una red de tendales, ropa secándose y tejadillos inclinados que tapan el gris del cielo. Kai se queda mirando un gato que come de un cubo volcado, el marrón indistinto de su pelo pegándose a la estructura frágil de sus costillas, y Angel le pregunta si en Tewan no hay gatos. Kai le mira con las cejas levantadas y afirma que _por supuesto que sí. Vengo de Tewan, no de la luna_. Angel suspira y desiste en silencio.

Los callejones húmedos pronto se abren en calles principales, también bastante húmedas, donde las mujeres intentan vender fruta podrida y los carruajes de vapor corren a toda velocidad sobre los adoquines mojados. Uno de ellos pasa demasiado cerca de la acera y les salpica, empapando a Kai de arriba abajo, que se queda mirando su abrigo violeta con la boca abierta y un _peroperopero_ atascado en los labios. Angel piensa, en su defensa, que la carcajada era inevitable. Kai parece tomarse el ataque contra su ropa como una afrenta personal, lo cual es absurdo si se tiene en cuenta que suele utilizar sus camisas como servilleta, pero a Kai parece escapársele la ironía. Angel tiene que sujetarse la placa metálica para no morirse de la risa, y Kai intenta secarse como un perro, salpicando a Angel sin ningún remordimiento.

–Hablando de lo cual –dice Angel, secándose las lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos–. ¿Alguna vez has comido perro?

Kai le mira con una expresión de horror absoluta, una gota resbalando por la línea recta de su nariz y quedándose ahí, suspendida.

–Por favor, dime que el secreto de Mool Boran no lleva animales de compañía de ningún tipo.

La cosa acaba inevitablemente en el Antro de Bernard, como suele pasar en estos casos. Un Kai considerablemente menos mojado mira su plato con ojos tan entrecerrados que parecen rendijas. A su alrededor el Antro de Bernard hace honor a su nombre, y mezcla lo mejor de lo peor de Mool Boran con una comida curiosamente deliciosa. Los bancos de madera están rallados con los nombres de todos los clientes que han pasado por ahí en los últimos cuarenta años, el mantel amarillo sobre el que comen deshilachándose en los bordes. Pero las lámparas sobre sus cabezas cuelgan de una estructura que va girando de mesa en mesa, moviéndose en un sendero sinuoso y automático que distrae a Kai de vez en cuando, sus ojos intentando adivinar el mecanismo por detrás del yeso. Alguien grita _¡más salsa picante!_ , y luego _¡por favor!_ , dos mesas más allá.

Kai suspira y mira su comida, dándose por vencido.

–El hecho de que te lo estés pasando tan bien hace que tenga mis dudas sobre esto.

–Yo no me lo estoy pasando bien. Lo estoy pasando, de hecho, bastante mal –Angel sabe que su sonrisa le quita bastante credibilidad, pero le da lo mismo–. Además, ¿no querías conocer Nueva Roma? Pues conocer la cocina del lugar es parte de la experiencia.

–No si la experiencia resulta ser venenosa. O perro.

Kai protesta un poco más pero acaba cediendo, y como era de esperar acaba gustándole, comiendo con la misma atención y precisión con la que hace cualquier otra cosa. Angel está tan fascinado por la manera en la que corta la carne, en cuadrados perfectos que podría volver a juntar para crear un nuevo filete, si quisiese, que no se da cuenta de un Sim llegando y sentándose a su lado, envuelto en una nube impermeable de mal humor.

–Asco de vida –gruñe, dejando caer su cabeza sobre la mesa, haciendo que el vaso de Angel se tambalee y amenace con derramarse. Angel pone los ojos en blanco.

–¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un rayo de sol y esperanza?

–Vete a la mierda, Edessa –Sim se pasa una mano por el pelo, y aunque aparta la mirada con rapidez, no lo hace lo suficientemente rápido como para que Angel no vea que tiene los ojos rojos. Kai observa en silencio desde el otro lado de la mesa, alineando sus cubiertos en líneas paralelas.

–¿Qué pasa?

Sim se queda callado durante un buen rato y Angel puede sentir todos sus nervios levantarse por debajo de la piel. Bernard pasa al lado de su mesa, cojeando y frotándose una barba que se curva sobre su pecho.

–Que Ming Liu se ha unido al cartel tewanense. Eso pasa –Sim escupe las palabras como si quisiese expulsarlas lejos, hasta un lugar donde ya no tengan un significado tan terrible.

Angel traga saliva y mira a Kai, que le devuelve la mirada como si no entendiese lo que está pasando. Sim está estirando el mantel bajo sus dedos en movimientos nerviosos y Angel piensa vagamente en Ming Liu, en sus coletas oscuras y la manera algo esperanzada en la que preguntaba por Sim cuando venía a buscarle, como si esperase una respuesta diferente a “ahora baja”. Angel siempre le tomaba el pelo con que Ming y él acabarían casados y teniendo un trillón de bebés tewanenses y monos, pero sospecha que poco importa lo enamorada que estuviese Ming de Sim.

–La muy imbécil –Sim se frota los ojos con dedos furiosos.

–Tenía que haber esperado algo más.

–Esperar para qué, ¿eh? No es como si tuviésemos otra puta oportunidad en esta mierda de ciudad –gruñe Sim, apoyando la frente contra la mesa e intentando sacudirse la mano que Angel posa sobre su cuello, antes de suspirar y dejarse hacer–. No nos van a dejar de odiar por mucho que nos empeñemos.

–Eso no lo sabes –murmura Angel, presionando los músculos de su cuello, aunque todos en esa mesa y en esa ciudad lo saben.

Se quedan en silencio, Sim haciendo como que no está llorando y Angel y Kai haciendo como que no se están dando cuenta, mirándose por encima de la mesa. Angel intenta buscar algo de asistencia en Kai, pero Kai le mira con ojos ausentes, sus dedos jugando con el borde de su tenedor. Angel frunce el ceño y se vuelve hacia Sim, tocando el borde de su pelo con dedos suaves.

–Sim, hey. Sim –duda, no demasiado seguro de lo que va a decir. Lo dice de todas formas–. ¿Qué te parece si yo te ayudo a buscar trabajo?

–Pft.

Angel le sacude, sus dedos curvándose sobre su nuca.

–Venga –le sonríe, y no es verdad pero añade–, conozco a un par de personas que me deben un par de favores. Seguro que alguno tiene un hueco libre para un chico joven y dispuesto.

–No pienso ser el chico florero de ningún viejo aburrido, Edessa –dice, pero sus ojos brillan con una esperanza que no estaba ahí hace un rato, bordes rojos y todo.

En el camino de vuelta a casa Sim salta sobre los charcos como si se le hubiese olvidado que está en edad de hacerse el mayor, y habla de cómo le gustaría pilotar un dirigible cuando uno enorme sobrevuela Mool Boran. La estructura se mueve por el cielo como una ballena por el mar, a un ritmo lento y ominoso, y el sonido de sus motores resuena por todo el barrio. Una señora se asoma a su ventana como si esperase ver el cielo cayéndose, y cuando descubre lo que es frunce el ceño e intenta lanzarle una pinza sin ningún resultado, la sábana de su tendal agitándose como una bandera blanca contra el naranja desconchado del edificio. Angel camina con paso prudente, la rigidez de su pierna ralentizándole, y está demasiado ocupado buscando signos en Sim (una pesadez particular en los hombros, alguna sombra en los ojos que diga _Ming_ ) que no se da cuenta de que Kai no ha dicho nada desde el restaurante. Ni una sola palabra.

\---

–Señor Edessa, no es que la historia de su vida no me parezca fascinante, pero… –Arial deja caer la frase, señalando vagamente hacia el reloj en la pared.

Angel levanta las cejas.

–¿Tiene prisa? Yo pensaba que me había llamado para que le contase la, ¿qué? ¿”Historia de mi vida”?

–Por supuesto, um… es sólo que igual, igual podríamos pasar a las partes importantes –Arial habla a toda prisa, haciendo un gesto ambiguo con la mano.

–Todas las partes son importantes, oficial –Angel la mira desde detrás de sus mechones–. No me diga que usted es una de esas personas que lee el final de un libro cuando va por el segundo capítulo.

–¿Qué? ¡No! –grita ella, curvando sus manos dentro de sus guantes de una manera que grita que lo es, completamente.

–De esta historia ya se sabe el final, así que supongo que no hace falta saltarse nada, ¿eh?

Arial asiente de mala gana y Angel sonríe, aunque el peso en su estómago se hunde un poco más, cae hasta el fondo, y espera.

\---

–¿Qué se supone que es eso?

–Otra solución –dice Kai. Mira la flor dentro del envoltorio transparente y se encoge de un hombro–. Espero.

Cordia le mira con una ceja enarcada cuando aparece en la cocina con cara inocente y una petición algo tentativa, y coge el trapo blanco de su hombro como si quisiese tenerlo a mano en caso de emergencia.

–¿Y qué dices que quieres que haga con esa rama?

–Flor. Es una flor –corrige automáticamente Kai, sonriendo a Cordia como si las ondas de desaprobación que emite la mujer de forma natural no le afectasen lo más mínimo. Tras medio segundo Cordia le devuelve la sonrisa y Angel levanta las manos hacia el cielo, resignándose al hecho de que Cordia desaprueba sólo de él automáticamente–. Sería fantástico si pudieses hacer una infusión. Hay que seguir unas instrucciones pero estoy seguro de que una cocinera profesional como tú no tendrá problema.

Angel está a punto de avisarle de que piropearla no es una técnica que vaya a funcionar, pero debe de ser el encanto tewanense de Kai— o sus ojos, o su sonrisa, o la curva de su pelo sobre su frente, que también pueden ser bastante encantadores cuando Kai se acuerda de utilizarlos de forma correcta— porque Cordia se sonroja como una quinceañera y coge la receta que le está tendiendo como si fuese la invitación al baile de fin de curso. Lo cual es ridículo lo mires por donde lo mires.

–Es la flor de Batang, muy valiosa en Tewan –explica Kai mientras Cordia saca la flor de su envoltorio y la mira con escepticismo. La verdad es que es la flor más fea que Angel ha visto en su vida. Kai apoya los codos sobre la encimera, observando cómo Cordia corta el tallo marrón–. Por sus, um, cualidades medicinales.

–Ya. Medicinales –se aparta un mechón de pelo y lo coloca detrás de su oreja, coqueta–. ¿Pues sabes? Yo también tuve mi época de fumar hierbas medicinales cuando era joven, _dragi_. Tenías que haber visto Nueva Roma entonces, antes de la guerra. No es que fuese hace _tanto_ , claro…

Angel pone los ojos en blanco y cojea hasta fuera de la cocina, dejando atrás el olor envolvente de la flor y la risa cristalina de Kai. Se apoya contra el papel desgastado de la recepción y se arrepiente profundamente de haber dejado de fumar después de perder el pulmón. Está empezando a sospechar que no tener ningún vicio es igual de malo que tener muchos.

–¡Bueno! Pues esto ya está –Kai abre la puerta con un hombro un rato después, balanceando una tetera humeante en una mano, las gafas de aviador aplastándole las ondas–. No sé por qué pensabas que iba a poner pegas, si es encantadora.

Angel parpadea y tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para ignorar la marca de carmín que Kai tiene en la comisura de los labios.

Cosa de media hora después, Angel tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos para recordar su propio nombre.

–¿Sabes qué podríamos hacer?

–¿Hm? No. Qué podríamos hacer.

Kai contesta distraídamente, las lentes en sus gafas ajustadas para aumentar algo que está mirando dentro de su pecho, y Angel aparta la mirada con intención. Ha desatornillado su placa delantera con cuidado, dejándola sobre un diván naranja que está bastante seguro de que no estaba ahí antes, y Angel puede sentir la brisa del almacén colarse en el hueco donde late su corazón de metal.

Kai hace rodar su taburete para cambiar de herramienta, todas ellas alineadas sobre una mesa en una hilera plateada y terrorífica, y cuando le mira la luz pequeña que ha colocado sobre sus gafas le ciega durante un momento. Angel siente la cabeza espesa, como si la flor hubiese licuado las partes más importantes de su cerebro, y cada vez que intenta levantar un brazo porque está convencido de que le han crecido un par de dedos nuevos, Kai le golpea la palma con un _tsk, quieto_ distraído que le hace sentir como un invento rebelde.

Angel no puede sentir el dolor, no realmente, y a ratos olvida dónde está, su mente navegando entre memorias lejanas de Candara y otras mucho menos bienvenidas de la guerra. Pero luego Kai ajusta alguna tuerca con su llave, el metal resbalando por el aceite y chocando con un _¡clang!_ contra las paredes internas de su pecho, y Angel vuelve a toda prisa al presente, los dientes apretados.

Cuando habla lo hace demasiado alto, para intentar disipar el sonido que todavía rebota dentro de sus oídos,

–Podríamos jugar a las preguntas.

Kai saca la cabeza del hueco de su pecho, las cejas levantadas y las manos desnudas todavía haciendo girar algún grupo de engranajes. Angel le preguntó una vez si no sería mejor que utilizase guantes, pero Kai le miró con una sonrisa ausente y le preguntó que _cómo iba a sentirlo entonces_. Angel no quiere saber qué es lo que se supone que tiene que sentir.

–A las preguntas.

–Sí. Es un juego. Donde se hacen preguntas –Angel hace un gesto vago en el aire y Kai le sujeta de la muñeca, haciendo que la vuelva a posar sobre la silla casi en un acto reflejo–. Yo te hago una pregunta y luego tú me haces una a mí y. Eh. Eso básicamente.

Kai se ríe, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Angel siente la cabeza tan lenta que se queda un rato mirando la curva larga de su cuello.

–¿Las preguntas pueden ser de cualquier cosa?

Angel encoge un hombro, pero para a medio camino cuando Kai entrecierra los ojos.

–Sí. Pero tenemos un comodín –apoya la cabeza sobre el respaldo, su pelo resbalando sobre el cuero, y siente la voz de Kai dentro de su pecho cuando habla.

–¿Y no te preocupa que me distraiga y corte algo importante?

–No me preocupa –contesta Angel.

Y lo dice sin pensar, pero una vez fuera de su boca se da cuenta de que es verdad. No está seguro de en qué momento ha empezado a confiar en Kai hasta este punto. Angel todavía no ha descartado que Kai esté loco, pero hay algo en él, algo brillante y oculto debajo de capas y más capas de excentricidades que hace que Angel se sienta dispuesto a abrirle su corazón de la forma más literal. A veces se pregunta hasta qué punto será eso suicida, pero por suerte o por desgracia el pensamiento nunca se queda en su cabeza demasiado tiempo.

Angel parpadea y se da cuenta de que Kai le está mirando, las lentes aumentando sus ojos hasta que parece una especie animal nocturno. Carraspea y fija los ojos en la estructura dorada de Fang Song, y cuando el reloj marca una hora punta en algún rincón del almacén Angel pregunta lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza.

–¿No piensas decirme tu nombre completo?

Kai suelta una risa por la nariz, sus manos ajustando algo con milimétrica precisión.

–Pft. No –dice, rápido, y Angel tiene que sonreír. Kai pliega los labios dentro de su boca–. Ahora yo, ¿por qué te alistaste en el ejército?

–¿Cómo sabes—

–No es tu turno. Y es bastante evidente –Angel no puede verle la cara pero puede oírle la sonrisa–. Y lo pone en tu placa.

–Vale, listillo. Pues porque tenía diecinueve años y era un idiota. Y parecía una buena idea en el momento.

–¿Ya no te lo parece?

– _No es tu turno_. Pero sería un idiota si me lo pareciese, ¿mmm? –Angel mueve ligeramente su pierna de metal antes de que Kai pueda pararle–. De todas formas era un soldado de mierda.

Con los días el juego acaba convirtiéndose en una costumbre. En parte porque la voz suave de Kai es como un calmante, da igual que hable de su tipo de anfibio favorito (Rhacophorus schlegelii) o de la edad en la que le dieron su primer beso ( _veintidós_ y _¿cómo dices?_ y _ni siquiera había pensado en el tema antes de eso_ ), y eso unido al efecto de la droga hace que Angel se quede quieto, y por tanto que Kai se sienta mucho menos inclinado a atarle con correas por pura desesperación.

Pero también tiene que ver con que Kai parece más dispuesto a contar cosas si la conversación tiene unas reglas y un comodín metafórico que pueda utilizar en caso de que la pregunta toque temas demasiado personales, y si Angel es completamente sincero (cosa que sólo es cuando está demasiado borracho o demasiado drogado) tiene que admitir que la curiosidad que siente por todo lo que tiene que ver con la vida del chico no es del todo normal. Jamás se lo diría a nadie, pero Angel atesora esa información de forma obsesiva, como si fuesen las piezas de un puzle del que no conoce la imagen final y esperase que al completarlo— ¿qué? ¿Que Kai fuese repentinamente comprensible? Angel prefiere no analizarlo demasiado.

–Vale, a ver –Angel tiene que levantar la voz, porque Kai está moviendo un soplete dentro de su pecho y siente que se va a desmayar en cualquier momento. Traga saliva–. ¿Siempre has querido ser ingeniero?

Kai apaga el soplete y levanta la pantalla oscura que ha colocado frente a sus gafas, su pelo hecho un desastre. Se golpea con un dedo nudoso en la barbilla, pensativo, y deja una marca oscura de aceite en forma de yema que Angel no puede dejar de mirar, de modo que tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que Kai le está contestando.

–… tres años. Se me daba bastante bien, en realidad, aunque a mi abuelo no le gustaba que me probase los vestidos. Decía que los arrugaba.

 _¿Qué?_

–¿Qué?

–¿Mmm? –Kai parpadea, limpiándose las manos distraídamente sobre la camisa–. ¿Es diferente en Candara? En Tewan es normal que una familia se dedique al mismo negocio. Les costó un poco aceptar que quisiera irme a la ciudad a estudiar ingeniería, pero –Kai sonríe de medio lado y el corazón de Angel hace algo extraño–, en el fondo creo que se alegraron de que intentase dejar de hacer “mejoras” en las máquinas de coser.

Angel tiene una imagen muy clara y muy repentina de un Kai diminuto corriendo por una casa en Tewan, que por alguna razón se parece mucho a la casa de su propia madre, con agujas sujetándole trozos de tela a la ropa y el pelo de un azul eléctrico volando alrededor de su cabeza, como una extensión de cielo. Sabe que es una imagen provocada por las drogas y el exceso de imaginación, pero Angel la guarda junto al resto de piezas, las reales y las inventadas dando forma a su idea de Kai.

En algún momento el calor llega a Mool Boran. Y no es el calor que anuncia mejor tiempo, sino el tipo de calor que trae tormentas, que hace que el cuerpo pese y la piel se levante por el exceso de electricidad en el aire. La gente se prepara para lo que sienten dentro del estómago, y sobre el tejado de un edificio cercano un chico flacucho endereza un pararrayos siguiendo las instrucciones histéricas de su madre, mientras un par de palomas aletean con nerviosismo en el alféizar de una ventana, listas para alzar el vuelo.

Angel está sudando sobre el cuero de la silla, el ritmo de su corazón cambiando de forma dramática cada cinco minutos. Kai se disculpa ( _perdón, solo un poco más_ ) cuando toca una válvula que está ajustando, pero sigue trabajando sin pausa, los brazos manchados hasta los codos, y el corazón de Angel se dispara una vez más. El bochorno se enrosca dentro del almacén y la frente de Kai brilla con una mezcla de aceite y sudor, su proximidad haciendo que Angel sienta el aire más pesado al respirar, como si Kai estuviese consumiendo todo el oxígeno entre ellos.

–Te toca –dice Angel, casi sin aire, intentando acompasar su respiración al ritmo de su corazón, lo cual es una tarea imposible.

–¿Eh? Ah, sí. Sí –Kai se muerde un labio sin dejar de recalibrar algo que Angel prefiere no mirar. Le lanza una mirada fugaz–. ¿Tú dejaste a alguien atrás?

–¿Perdona? –Angel parpadea despacio, sintiendo la boca seca.

–Dicen que todos los neorromaníes tienen una parte de su corazón al otro lado del mundo. Supongo que se refieren a alguna persona a la que han dejado atrás. ¿Tú dejaste a alguien atrás?

Kai, contra todo pronóstico, es bastante cuidadoso con las preguntas que hace. Las hace de forma repentina, como si la inspiración le llegase como una descarga, pero siempre respeta de forma intuitiva las fronteras que Angel ha colocado alrededor de según qué temas. Nunca le ha preguntado directamente sobre la guerra, por ejemplo, o sobre su familia.

Hasta ahora, claro.

–Yo no soy neorromaní –escupe, cualquier asomo de niebla provocado por la droga y el calor disipándose repentinamente de su cabeza. Una gota de sudor baja por su cuello, rodea su pectoral y se pierde dentro del mecanismo de metal–. Y de todas formas yo me dejé mi corazón entero en un campo de batalla. Tú deberías saberlo.

Señala con su mano el hueco de su pecho. Kai no le mira.

–Hmmm, ¿es esto tu comodín?

–No, no es mi puto comodín –gruñe, y cierra espasmódicamente los dedos de ambas manos para resistir la tentación de empujar a Kai y salir corriendo, probablemente perdiendo algún engranaje vital por el camino. Nunca ha tenido ganas de pegar a Kai antes, aunque le confunda y le fascine más de lo que le gustaría, pero la pasividad con la que habla de esto, como si fuese un tema cualquiera, quema a Angel por dentro. Es por eso que le sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que está respondiendo, la voz arañándole el interior de la garganta al salir–. Iris.

Cierra la boca con tanta fuerza que casi se muerde la lengua, y siente como si le hubiesen arrancado la piel para volver a enroscársela de cualquier manera alrededor del cuerpo, y ahora le quedara extraña, incómoda. Está a punto de retirar lo dicho cuando Kai asiente secamente, sus ojos agudos detrás del brillo de sus gafas.

–¿Tu mujer?

Duda un segundo antes de hablar, pero finalmente,

–No, mi hija –y al decirlo es como si algo se abriese, algo que llevaba cerrado mucho tiempo, a punto de morir asfixiado. Siente que se relaja sobre la silla, cuando comprueba que los recuerdos duelen más dentro que fuera–. Llegué de la guerra y ahí estaba, tan pequeña que no me llegaba ni a la rodilla. Me miró con esos ojos enormes y azules y me preguntó si era un robot –sonríe un poco, sin poder evitarlo, mirando la luz de fuera derramarse sobre el suelo del almacén–. No sabía que yo era su padre, por supuesto. Georgia me había encontrado un sustituto— un contable que no tenía ninguna intención de dejarlas para irse a luchar una guerra en la que no había nada que ganar –Angel suspira, mirando la lámpara sobre su cabeza–. No la culpo, ¿cuántas personas conocen al amor de su vida a los dieciséis?

Y es una pregunta retórica, pero Kai responde _no mucha, supongo_. Angel mira hacia abajo y ve que Kai ha deslizado sus gafas sobre su frente, los mechones de su pelo disparándose en todas direcciones, y que le está mirando con una expresión que nunca ha visto ahí.

Kai frunce milimétricamente el ceño, como si estuviese intentando decidir algo. Abre la boca pero tarda un rato en hablar.

–Se llamaba Fang Song.

Angel levanta las cejas, mirando a la máquina que suspira detrás de él y devolviendo la mirada a Kai, algo confuso por el repentino cambio de tema. Los ojos de Kai son de un marrón muy profundo cuando le miran así.

–Mi tía. Yo no estaba en mi pueblo cuando pasó –Angel va a preguntar pero Kai se le adelanta, su acento más espeso de lo normal, como si la idea de su casa fuese unida a un grupo de sonidos diferente–. Los ataques. Yo estaba en la ciudad terminando mi tesis cuando oí –Kai para en seco pero no deja de mirarle ni un segundo. Angel siente su corazón en suspensión, y se pregunta si Kai se habrá dejado algo suelto ahí dentro–. Pero tardé demasiado en llegar, y sólo quedaba Fang Song.

Angel dejó el ejército antes de que Tewan fuese siquiera la sombra de un objetivo, pero la guerra es igual de destructiva en cualquier lugar, así que no tiene problemas para hacerse una idea. Mira a Kai y evita parpadear, respirar, moverse lo más mínimo por miedo a romper el momento y que Kai se dé cuenta de que ya no están jugando.

–La habían dado por muerta. Pero no lo estaba. Así que intenté… no es mi especialidad, pero intenté hacer algo –Kai dice _algo_ y señala la pierna de Angel. Baja la mirada y sonríe, una sonrisa dura y fuera de lugar en su cara que congela todos sus rasgos–. Odiaba a Fang Song. No es que tuviese un motivo, o… simplemente la odiaba. Desde niño, supongo. Igual alguna vez me mandó a la cama sin cenar o me quitó alguno de mis juguetes, quién sabe. Y ahí estaba, muriéndose delante de mí, la justicia poética definitiva. Tardó casi ocho meses.

Angel no sabe qué contestar a eso, y el silencio entre ellos se espesa como la electricidad en la atmósfera, creciendo hasta que explota en lo alto del cielo. Angel duda un momento pero al final le sujeta una muñeca manchada de aceite en un movimiento torpe, y escucha la lluvia impactar casi vertical contra las ventanas, la gente apresurándose hacia sus casas. Kai gira su mano hasta que están palma contra antebrazo, callados mientras la tormenta descarga sobre sus cabezas y sus secretos cuelgan del aire del almacén, claros y frágiles como el cristal, sin juegos ni comodines que los empañen.

\---

Angel está intentando encontrar la manga de su abrigo cuando la puerta de su habitación se abre de golpe, la manilla rebotando contra la pared, y Sim entra como un vendaval. Cordia aparece detrás de él, los brazos cruzados en mitad del pecho.

–¡Angel!

–¡Sim! –contesta, distraído. Consigue terminar de ponerse el abrigo y se mira fugazmente al espejo, colocándose el pelo castaño detrás de la oreja.

–¿Vas a ir a buscarme trabajo?

–Mmm. ¿Qué? –Angel da un par de pasos hacia atrás para volver a mirarse al espejo, comprobando con resignación que efectivamente, eso que brilla ahí es una cana nueva. Suspira.

Sim agita un par de manos delante de su cara, su camisa (que Angel sospecha que es _su_ camisa) cayendo enorme alrededor de sus brazos.

–¿Hola? ¿Mi trabajo? ¿El que me ibas a ayudar a buscar? –Sim sonríe y señala la ropa de Angel–. Sí que te has vestido para impresionar.

–¿Tú crees? –Angel mira hacia abajo y siente cómo se sonroja. Carraspea–. Pero no, hoy no puedo ir. He quedado con Kai para ir a la feria, pero te prometo que—

–Espera, ¿qué? –Sim le mira con el ceño fruncido y la expresión que Angel se imagina que pondría si le hubiese dicho que acababa de matar a su perro.

–Eh –Angel encuentra repentinamente fascinantes sus botas, y se frota la línea recién afeitada de su mandíbula mientras murmura–. Ya ha acabado de arreglarme mi… ya sabes. Y como es la Feria del Equinoccio había pensado que sería una buena idea. Para agradecérselo.

–Una buena idea, ¿eh? –escupe Sim, su cara torcida en una mueca que intenta ser una sonrisa y no lo consigue. Suelta una risa despectiva por la nariz y le dice, negando con la cabeza–, Que te jodan, Edessa –y luego, con más fuerza–. Mierda, que te _jodan_.

Angel le mira, cogido por sorpresa.

–¡¿Pero qué coño te pasa?! –grita, pero Sim sólo se da la vuelta y desaparece por las escaleras. Se gira hacia Cordia con las palmas hacia arriba–. ¿Pero qué le pasa a este crío?

Cordia pone los ojos en blanco, como si estuviese desistiendo oficialmente de intentar encontrar vida inteligente en esa habitación. Lo cual Angel encuentra ofensivo en lo personal.

–Lo que le pasa, Angel, es que ya no es un _crío_. Al menos no más de lo que lo eres tú.

Angel agita las manos en el aire, exasperado.

–¿Le importaría a alguien hablarme claramente?!

Cordia le da la espalda y deja a Angel resoplando en su habitación durante un buen rato, hasta que mira la hora en el complejo reloj de su mesita de noche, uno de los pocos recuerdos que se trajo voluntariamente del ejército. La máquina negra y brillante le indica que son las 4:37 de la tarde, que hay un 62% de humedad en el aire, 13ºC en la calle y, en toda su gloria nacionalista, que quedan 132 días para el Día del Establecimiento. Angel aparca su consternación y se mira una vez más al espejo antes de correr escaleras abajo.

\---

La plaza está llena cuando llegan, los toldos de colores apoyándose contra los edificios grisáceos de Mool Boran como si fuesen a ponerse a trepar por las fachadas en cualquier momento, y de ahí pasar a tomar la ciudad entera. Los puestos más populares rodean la fuente en un círculo de color y actividad, y el resto se va derramando por las calles de alrededor de la forma más caótica posible, los puestos de comida tan encajados entre las casetas de tiro que parece que intentan fundirse. Una ondulación de la montaña rusa sobresale por encima de los edificios, sus luces parpadeando contra el cielo gris, y cerca de ellos un grupo de violinistas toca a una velocidad diabólica mientras un perro escuálido corre entre sus piernas. Kai lo mira todo con los ojos muy abiertos, esquivando a la gente sólo cuando se acuerda, chocando de frente contra ellos el resto del tiempo.

–¡Wow! –dice, elocuente, y luego sonríe una sonrisa que hace que Angel se sienta con ganas de darle la razón.

Es difícil señalar en qué momento la Feria del Equinoccio dejó de ser algo raro que hacían los refugiados de Wols y cuándo empezó a ser la fiesta por excelencia de Mool Boran, el sonido de la música sustituyendo por unos días el bombeo continuo de las fábricas, pero ahora la festividad está tan integrada dentro del calendario de la ciudad que es como si siempre hubiese estado ahí. La gente se empuja y se ríe y se pisa y se pide perdón, en una vorágine de actividad que debilita los sentidos y que hace que Angel tenga el tiempo justo para procesar que hay un niño subido en una avestruz mecánica que está gritando un _cuidadoquevoooooooooooy_ antes de apartarse, la multitud partiéndose a su paso como el Mar Rojo.

Angel se ve arrastrado por la gente hasta unas escaleras donde una mujer intenta venderle unas bragas, o unas bragas y tres calcetines, de oferta, señor, pero Angel ni siquiera tiene tiempo para reaccionar a la oferta porque está sufriendo un ataque de pánico _de nada_ cuando pierde de vista a Kai. Se sube a las escaleras con zancadas que hacen que le chirríe la pierna, apartando a la mujer con un _no uso bragas, gracias_ algo frenético, e intenta localizar su cabeza azul entre las cabezas de colores sensatos de la gente.

Por suerte, no es una tarea demasiado difícil.

–Vaya, señor, veo que le esperan grandes cosas –Angel se cuela entre la gente, y ve que Kai ha sido interceptado por una chica de pelo corto y cara manchada, que ha secuestrado su mano para estudiarla como si fuese lo más fascinante desde la máquina de vapor de Watt–. Tiene un trabajo importante en su futuro.

–¿En serio? ¿Puedes ver eso ahí? –Kai levanta las cejas y se mira las líneas de la mano, girándola en varias direcciones como si así fuese a verlo él también.

–Oh, por supuesto. Su mano revela muchas cosas. Como que es bueno con las máquinas, ¿mmm? El mejor –la cara de roedor de la chica se abre en una sonrisa en la que faltan un par de dientes. Mira con atención su palma, sus dedos nerviosos trazando dibujos aleatorios–. También veo que habrá una mujer. Y muchos hijos. Montoooones y montoooones de hijos, y…

Angel pone los ojos en blanco y siente que pierde toda la paciencia, toda de golpe. Aparta a la chica con una mano, que protesta con un _¡oye!_ y un ceño muy fruncido, y luego extiende la misma mano y curva un par de dedos.

–Da.

–¿Pero quién te crees que eres? ¡Abusón!

– _Da_.

La chica frunce los labios y le mira durante un segundo, antes de decidir que las cuatro cabezas que le saca Angel no merecen la pena y darle la cartera que tenía escondida en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Kai abre mucho los ojos, palpándose el chaleco naranja con ambas manos.

–Bah, seguro que tampoco tenía una mierda de dinero. Si parece que lleva la ropa vieja de un payaso de circo –dice, la barbilla levantada. Angel hace un amago en su dirección y la chica echa a correr entre las piernas de la gente, riéndose.

Angel le devuelve la cartera y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

–Perdona, Kai. Tenía que haberte avisado—

–¿Crees que tenía razón? –interrumpe Kai, mirando en la dirección por donde ha desaparecido la chica y bajando la voz.

–Eh. Um. ¿En qué? No creo que vistas como un payaso. Y creo que eres el mejor con las máquinas.

–No, no –Kai agita una mano, como intentando disolver sus palabras en el aire. Le mira y parece sinceramente preocupado, así que Angel se acerca para poder oírle mejor–. Lo de los _hijos_.

Angel no puede evitar reírse, y cuando le asegura que es más bien poco probable que tenga _montooones y montooones de hijos_ sin darse cuenta, Kai se relaja visiblemente, para distraerse a los dos segundos con un reloj de cuco que canta el himno nacional cada hora.

Bien pensado, Angel tendría que haberlo visto venir porque después de todo esto ha sido idea suya, pero eso no quita de que se escandalice cuando parece evidente que a Kai ha perdido la cabeza.

–¿Qué? No. Ni de coña. No.

–¿Por qué no? –Kai le está tirando de la manga de su camisa, y si Angel no supiese de primera mano que es un genio de la ingeniería pensaría que está hablando con un niño de seis años.

–¿Cómo que por— ¿pero tú has visto esa cosa?! ¡Si está a una ráfaga de viento con buena puntería de salir volando!

–Como ingeniero –dice Kai, levantando la barbilla y golpeando un poco la torre de metal que tiene más cerca–, te puedo asegurar que esta estructura es perfectamente sólida. Y te recuerdo que piensas que soy el mejor con las máquinas.

La montaña rusa chirría de forma alarmante y Angel levanta las cejas.

–Estoy replanteándome esa opinión ahora mismo –y añade–, Además, estoy viejo. Mi corazón—

–Tu corazón está mejor de lo que lo ha estado en los últimos diez años. Modestia aparte –Kai sonríe y Angel cede, por supuesto. No es como si tuviese la más mínima oportunidad contra ese tipo de argumentos. Ni de sonrisas, si hay que ser sincero.

Lo que pasa en la montaña rusa Angel prefiere no recordarlo, pero digamos que si todavía le quedaba algo de dignidad a estas alturas, se disuelve por completo en la primera caída en picado.

–¡Y cuando pasamos por el aro de fuego! No sabía si eras tú o mi tía abuela Meir Yo tirándome del brazo –Kai se sujeta a la corteza de un árbol para no caerse al suelo de la risa. Angel pone los ojos en blanco y sigue andando.

–Esa atracción es un puto peligro público. ¿Y ese tío que había en la entrada? Me gustaría saber dónde se sacó el título de operador de atracciones. Estoy bastante seguro de que se lo regalaron en alguna de esas casetas de ahí—

–Angel…

–… dónde se habrá visto que te aten con una cuerda?!

–Angel.

–…ía vamos a tener una desgracia. ¡Lo que yo te diga!

–¡Angel! –Angel resopla, se da la vuelta de mala gana, y, _oh_.

Kai sigue apoyado contra el árbol, la línea larga de su cuerpo siguiendo la misma dirección del tronco, su pelo levantándose aquí y allí, y tiene una mano extendida. En mitad de su palma, entre las líneas manchadas perpetuamente de aceite, hay una flor blanca, pequeña y delicada. Kai mira hacia arriba y otra flor cae desde el árbol para posarse sobre su frente.

–Vaya, quién lo iba a decir –Kai se sacude la flor de la cara y sonríe, las cejas levantadas–. Parece que la primavera ha llegado a Mool Boran después de todo.

Angel coge aire, traga saliva, y siente su corazón traqueteando y subiendosubiensubiendo más alto que cualquier montaña rusa para quedarse ahí, en la cúspide, a dos segundos de precipitarse hacia algo terrorífico, y cuando habla piensa que tendrá suerte si Kai consigue oírle desde tan arriba.

–Eso parece.

  



	3. Chapter 3

En realidad, si lo piensa bien y lo medita durante un momento, considerando los pros y los contras desde un punto de vista objetivo, no está seguro de que seguir adelante sea una buena idea. De hecho, sospecha que es una idea pésima.

–¿Pero qué dices?

–Que no hace falta. En serio. Estoy. Estoy bien. ¿Mi pierna? Está perfectamente –Angel golpea el metal con sus nudillos para ilustrar hasta qué punto está bien su pierna. Kai le mira con esa terrorífica toalla todavía entre las manos, las cejas levantadas. Sonríe, sin mucha convicción–. Como nueva, ¿no crees?

–Pues veamos –Kai empieza a enumerar con los dedos de una mano–. Tienes el menisco oxidado, el peso está descompensado y con la cobertura que te han puesto calculo que se te empezará a caer a pedazos en un par de meses. Así que no, no lo creo –declara, con aire definitivo, antes de empujarle contra la silla sin más y lanzarle la toalla contra la cara.

El problema no está en la pierna, claro.

Es decir, por supuesto que su pierna es un problema, especialmente cuando se niega a doblarse como debería y se queda rígida, o cuando pesa tanto que Angel prefiere quedarse en la cama y morirse de sed antes que intentar bajar todas esas escaleras hasta la cocina. El metal rodea lo que le queda de músculo y se integra en el hueso, pero es un trabajo rápido y sucio propio del Establecimiento, y a veces Angel siente un dolor profundo que no le parece fantasma en absoluto.

Pero el problema real en esta situación está en la particular configuración del cuerpo humano, y en la suerte general de Angel. Que es, para hablar claro, una puta mierda.

–Y me dijo que quería que las pareces fuesen verdemar. Como— como si yo supiese la diferencia que hay entre el verdemar y el verde de toda la vida. Así que le dije, le dije, “Cordia, a mí mientras no me quemes la pensión me da lo—

Angel sisea y traga saliva, mirando con mucha atención la lámpara sobre su cabeza, que hoy cuelga tan bajo que podría tocar su pantalla florida si estirase los brazos.

–Y. Uh. ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah. Cordia, e-eso. También quería unos geranios en su habitación. Esa mierda sólo la encuentras de contrabando hoy en día, pero habría viajado hasta Serboa yo mismo a por la planta si eso hubiese significado que por fin iba a comerme algo caliente –Angel suelta una risita nerviosa que se le muere en la garganta cuando se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y de las implicaciones que podría tener y de _Dios mío, Dios mío, ahora va a pensar que yo— porque es imposible que no se haya dado cuenta de que… quiero decir, está_ ahí mismo—

Pero Kai asiente, sin más. O, bueno, Angel cree que Kai asiente, porque hace unos veintitrés minutos que no mira hacia abajo, siguiendo una lógica parecida a la de los niños que se esconden bajo las sábanas cuando tienen miedo. De vez en cuando puede oír la punta de su lápiz arañar algún apunte, perfilar algún dibujo en su libreta, y puede sentir cómo le mueve la pierna, colocándola en diferentes posiciones y tomando medidas con manos rápidas y precisas que hacen que coja mucho aire de golpe, pero en general Kai está más callado de lo normal.

El día ha amanecido inusitadamente despejado, y a media mañana la luz entra a raudales por todas las rendijas del almacén, haciendo brillar la colección de motores de vapor que Kai ha colocado en algún momento sobre las cajas que se amontonan contra la pared, como si fuese la exposición algo extraña de un museo. A pesar de eso, Kai insiste en utilizar luz artificial para trabajar, aunque el trabajo del día sólo consista en, en sus palabras, _reconocer el terreno_.

Angel comete el error de mirar hacia abajo y ve en qué estado está el terreno en cuestión.

 _Coñoputacoñocoño_.

–¿Angel?

–¿Sí? –dice, y espera que suene más neutral que muerto de la vergüenza, pero tampoco es que tenga muchas esperanzas al respecto.

–¿Puedes levantar tu… –empieza a preguntar, pero a la mitad parece decidir que Angel no está en condiciones de levantar nada más y le coge la pierna de metal, doblándola contra su pecho.

Hace más de una semana que Angel tiene un corazón funcional. Kai ha estado controlando su presión sanguínea con una máquina que parece diseñada con fines bastante menos nobles que tomar la tensión, y todo apunta a que Angel podría correr dos maratones seguidas si tuviese ganas y una pierna nueva, aunque Angel no ha notado cambios sustanciales. Quién le iba a decir que todo lo que hacía falta para notar los cambios era un Kai pasando una mano por su ingle de la forma más científica, más impersonal posible, cuando lo único que le separa de la vergüenza absoluta es una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

–¡Y la piña! Me encanta la piña. ¿Te gusta la piña? Dios. La piña, ¿eh? Es fantástica –Angel es consciente de que está parloteando sin sentido, pero es que Kai se ha subido a la silla con él, haciendo que chirríe bajo el peso de ambos, y está apoyando la línea de su torso contra la pierna doblada de Angel, sus manos sujetándole firmemente el muslo.

–No está mal. Dime si sientes alguna molestia.

Kai se presiona contra él en movimientos rítmicos y medidos, y Angel siente que se marea.

–No, eh. Ninguna… molestia –susurra Angel, casi sin voz, un mechón azul cosquilleándole la mejilla.

Kai aparta los ojos de su pierna durante un momento fugaz, y puede que Angel esté alucinando por la falta riego sanguíneo, pero juraría que hay algo ahí dentro. Angel siente que el aire le pesa dentro de los pulmones, y no tiene ninguna sensibilidad en su pierna de metal, pero casi puede sentir las manos de Kai arder contra su piel.

–Bien, creo que ya tengo todo lo que necesito –dice Kai, bajito, después de lo que parecen horas.

Se baja de la silla con agilidad y estira la pierna de Angel con cuidado sobre el cuero, dejando un espacio frío donde antes estaba su cuerpo. Y lo que pasa, lo que hay que entender sobre el universo y sus bromas cósmicas, es que suelen ser de muy mal gusto y llegar en los momentos menos apropiados, así que cuando Kai le estira la pierna la toalla decide darse por vencida, desenroscarse con un _whoosh_ de su cintura y caer al suelo sin más ceremonia.

Angel intentará recordar en qué orden pasan las cosas, cómo se ordenan en el tiempo los siguientes acontecimientos, pero al final se dará por vencido y mezclará todos los detalles:

–Oh.

–Ay Dios. Ay— ay Dios –Angel se queda paralizado, la mano a medio camino de su entrepierna y su erección palpitando contra su pierna de metal, el contacto repentino quitándole la respiración durante un momento.

Kai le está mirando con una expresión indescifrable, y Angel no está seguro de si está a punto de pegarle un puñetazo o desmontarle para ver cómo funciona. Angel traga saliva, todavía paralizado en la misma posición reveladora.

–Kai, yo. ¡Lo siento! No es por ti. Es— es por mí. O bueno, supongo que tiene algo que ver que tú me –Angel se señala la placa del pecho y siente la cara tan caliente que sospecha que va a prenderse fuego al pelo de un momento a otro–. Pero vaya, que lo siento…

–Calla.

–… mucho de verdad espera qué –dice, ahogado.

–Que calles. Estoy –pero Angel no llega a saber qué es lo que está Kai, porque en vez de seguir hablando le empuja contra la silla con toda la palma, la mitad de los dedos sobre su piel y la otra mitad sobre su placa de metal.

Angel hace un sonido que está a camino entre un gemido y un sollozo, y Kai le mira con ojos que parecen más profundos, más fijos que nunca, sus pestañas como un abanico negro cuando susurra que _calles_ y que _no puedo pensar si no te callas_ , y aunque Angel no está diciendo nada en absoluto Kai parece decidir que la situación requiere medidas desesperadas, y desliza su mano hasta que pone su palma contra su boca. Angel gime otra vez, porque la palma de Kai sabe a aceite y a sudor y no sabe por qué pero eso hace que su erección palpite con más fuerza.

–Voy a –Kai coge aire, la vista fija entre sus piernas y Angel siente que se marea, porque todas las vocales de Kai se tuercen con su acento y porque eso no debería parecerle tan caliente como se lo parece, pero siente que está a dos segundos de correrse de una forma bastante espectacular aunque aquí nadie ha tocado a nadie.

–Kai –gime Angel, desde detrás de su mano, levantando las caderas de la silla en un movimiento involuntario. Kai traga saliva, su nuez moviéndose debajo de su piel.

–Voy a –repite, esta vez con más decisión, y con la mano que no tiene sobre su boca toca la ingle de Angel, repitiendo el movimiento de antes sólo que ahora con intención.

Kai tiene las yemas endurecidas, ásperas, y cuando toca la piel de su muslo donde su piel se convierte en metal Angel tiene que sujetarse al reposabrazos de la silla para no hacer algo drástico, como tirar del chaleco naranja de Kai y restregarse contra él hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda más. Pero la verdad es que Angel todavía está teniendo problemas para creer que esto está pasando de verdad y que no es Kai haciendo algún experimento con él, así que se contiene. Claro que si ese experimento incluyese alguno de los dos corriéndose en algún futuro próximo Angel estaría dispuesto a dejarlo pasar.

–Kai –repite, cuando los dedos de Kai se quedan quietos justo donde empieza su vello púbico. Angel siente que su polla se mueve, dejando una línea mojada sobre su abdomen, y lame la palma de Kai para que haga _algo_.

Kai parece despertar de su trance y gruñe, gutural y extraño, y le sujeta con la mano izquierda. Angel está seguro de que su corazón mecánico se para, y piensa _y ahora voy y me muero_ , pero luego Kai pasa los dedos por la cabeza de su polla, lentos y curiosos, y su corazón se dispara como una ametralladora bajo el metal, más vivo y más confundido que en toda su vida. Angel curva los dedos sobre los reposabrazos y levanta las caderas porque Kai le toca demasiado suave, demasiado ligero, de lejos demasiado poco, pero cuando parece que ha encontrado la fricción que necesita para no morirse de la desesperación, Kai levanta la mano de su boca y le suelta con un giro de muñeca que hace que Angel grite.

–Dios –jadea Angel, intentando juntar la imagen de Kai en una, los ojos empañados por las ganas de que le toque ahora y ya y mucho–. Qué… quiero decir, cómo… O sea, _por qué_ …

–Calla, Angel. Necesito. Necesito que te calles, ¿vale? –dice Kai, los ojos muy abiertos, su lengua saliendo cada poco para lamerse el labio superior en movimientos nerviosos. Angel dice _vale_ y francamente, a estas alturas ya no sabe a lo que está accediendo, pero repite _sí vale sí_ y lo dice completamente en serio.

Kai le mira una última vez antes de coger aire, sujetarle por las caderas con manos temblorosas e inclinarse contra su entrepierna. Angel contiene la respiración y mira hacia arriba, las flores de la lámpara quedándose impresas sobre su retina, y luego siente los labios de Kai caer sobre su polla, húmedos y calientes y tan suaves que Angel siente que su corazón se contrae y se expande. Kai lame un poco, un toque tentativo de lengua, y Angel gime, tan agudo que está seguro que algún perro ha tenido que oírlo. Intenta mirar hacia abajo— cuando Kai le lame la base, o cuando traza una vena, o cuando intenta metérselo del todo en la boca y no lo consigue, pero todas las veces que lo intenta tiene que volver a mirar hacia arriba porque es _demasiado_ (los labios de Kai estirados sobre su polla, los ojos cerrados como si estuviese intentando recordar la fórmula exacta de cómo hacerlo mejor, las mejillas ahuecadas— demasiado, _demasiado_ ).

El calor le envuelve la polla y se le sube a la cabeza y Angel no sabe si es porque hace años que no siente nada parecido o porque nunca ha sentido nada parecido. Piensa vagamente en la primera vez que Georgia le comió la polla, detrás de su casa y con los pantalones por las rodillas, mirando todo el rato por encima del hombro por miedo a que sus padres llegasen sin avisar. Recuerda el calor y la prisa y lo dispuesto que estaba a hacer todo, cualquier cosa, porque esa no fuese la última vez. Pero los recuerdos se disuelven rápidamente cuando Kai gime desde el fondo de la garganta, las vibraciones viajando como una descarga por su columna, y Angel mira hacia abajo.

Si Angel tuviese que— bueno, no es que él haya pensado en el tema, pero si le hubiesen preguntado cómo cree que Kai se come una polla, hubiese contestado que bien, como lo hace todo. Habría dicho que Kai se colocaría en una posición perfecta, calculando la distancia antes de lanzarse. Habría dicho que probablemente habría estudiado tanto la forma que cuando lo hiciese se la metería hasta el fondo sin ningún problema, tocando todas las partes importantes como si fuese una máquina que conoce bien. Habría dicho que sería preciso, directo, brillante.

Pero cuando mira hacia abajo lo que ve no se parece en nada a eso. Kai tiene el pelo desordenado, pegándose a la frente aquí y allí, y las manos están dejando manchas oscuras de aceite sobre su piel. Tiene una palma extendida sobre su estómago y la otra tocando sus testículos con dedos torpes. Kai succiona, sin ningún estilo pero con todo el entusiasmo, como si hacer esto, comérsela despacio sobre una silla, fuese lo único que quisiese hacer en la vida. Le lame la cabeza y luego hacia abajo, caliente y mojado y perfecto, su aliento impactando en volutas húmedas contra una piel que nunca había sido tan sensible como en ese momento. Todavía tiene los ojos cerrados, la barbilla mojada de saliva y es obsceno y caótico y Angel se siente dieciséis otra vez, con los pantalones por las rodillas, el estómago ardiendo y todas las promesas que no sabe si va a poder cumplir en los labios.

–Por favor, por favor… Kai, haré— haré lo que tú quieras, lo que tú me pidas. Kai. Kai, por favor, no— no pares, joder, haré…

Angel no puede parar de decir cosas entrecortadas y sin sentido, y mueve un poco la mano, tocando las ondas azules de su pelo con dedos tentativos, por miedo a que Kai pare si hace algo mal. Pero cuando hunde las yemas entre su pelo, el pulgar presionando un poco sobre el calor de su mejilla, Kai mira hacia arriba y hace un sonido pequeño y profundo, su mano rodeando su base y moviéndola con fuerza al ritmo de su boca y Angel avisa demasiado tarde, el orgasmo desenrollándose demasiado rápido entre sus piernas. Kai intenta no apartarse, tragar todo lo posible, pero al final se atraganta y escupe, los labios mojados y rojos y Angel cierra los ojos con fuerza, jadeando y dejando que los restos del orgasmo le palpiten lentamente por todo el cuerpo.

Minutos después Angel abre los ojos, los párpados pesados y el corazón recuperándose de la carrera, y busca a Kai con la mirada.

–Joder, eso ha sido… –Angel siente la sonrisa más idiota tirándole de las comisuras, y se gira para mirar a Kai, que está lavándose las manos bajo el grifo, la espalda una línea rígida.

Cuando habla, lo hace bruscamente.

–Nos vemos mañana.

Kai ni siquiera se vuelve para mirarle, lavándose las manos con más ahínco del necesario, y Angel no sabe si es que el orgasmo le ha dejado medio idiota pero juraría que se ha perdido algo. Abre la boca. La cierra.

–Eh, ¿cómo? Quiero decir, claro. Mañana. Sí, sí. Por supuesto –Angel busca sus pantalones y se los pone, repentinamente incómodo, saltando sobre un pie mientras intenta meter su pierna de metal–. ¿A la… misma hora?

Kai asiente sin más y Angel termina de abrocharse los pantalones. Coge su camisa y espera un rato más, sintiéndose incómodo e inadecuado, frotándose los brazos para espantar una brisa que no había sentido hasta ese momento. Mira hacia la puerta y hacia Kai otra vez.

–Bueno, pues yo… –hace un gesto hacia la salida, pero Kai sólo asiente, sin mirarle. Angel carraspea–. Vale.

–¿Angel? –pregunta Kai, cuando está a punto de cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Angel se da la vuelta, esperanzado.

–¿Sí?

Kai niega con la cabeza, como espantando algún pensamiento absurdo, y empieza a secarse las manos con una toalla verde.

–Nada.

–Oh. Vale.

Angel asiente una vez más aunque Kai no le está mirando, y cierra la puerta, algo tentativo. El pasillo está frío bajo sus pies descalzos y se va abrochando la camisa por el camino, sus manos inestables, tapando poco a poco las marcas de los dedos de Kai sobre su piel, como si fuesen las pruebas de un crimen que no sabía que acabase de cometer.


	4. Chapter 4

Arial se está alisando el uniforme con tanta fuerza que Angel empieza a temer que se le borren las curvas del cuerpo en una de estas.

–Vale. Bien. Vale – Arial carraspea, colocándose nerviosamente los mechones que se le han escapado de la coleta. Hace un rato que parece haber desistido de escribir nada en su libreta. Repite, como si estuviese intentando convencerse– _Bien_.

Angel pliega los labios dentro de su boca.

–¿Bien seguro?

–Seguro, señor Edessa.

–Oficial, si lo que le molesta es que sea tan gráfico puedo saltarme algún que otro detalle. Ahora vienen algunas partes que—

–¡No! Quiero decir, no. No puede. Necesito… Necesito saberlo todo –Arial le mira con más determinación y se lleva una mano ausente al pecho, sus dedos tocando las alas bordadas del dragón–. Por el bien del Establecimiento.

Angel suelta una carcajada, apoyando su rodilla de metal contra la mesa y haciendo que la silla se balancee sobre las patas traseras.

–Qué suerte tiene el Establecimiento con usted. Tan dedicada a su trabajo.

Arial frunce el ceño.

–Mi trabajo requiere toda mi dedicación, señor Edessa. Y le aconsejaría que no siguiese por donde creo que va a seguir si no quiere que llame a la guardia.

Angel supone que es una amenaza vacía. La guardia del Establecimiento es una fuerza paramilitar que sólo asoma la cabeza en público en casos extremos, y aunque Angel les ha visto patrullando por Mool Boran como si fuesen una jauría de perros de caza, sabe que no es a él a quien buscan. Aun así prefiere no tentar más a la suerte, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que está dependiendo de ella a estas alturas, así que asiente y levanta la mano en un saludo militar.

–A la orden.

\---

El puente se ve desde la ventana de su habitación. Se eleva un poco sobre la línea oscura del río para luego descender sobre el otro lado de la ciudad, y las farolas suben por su cuesta como si esperasen llegar mucho más arriba, sus luces brillando contra el tinte oscuro del cielo. El cartel de “Reparaciones Mec-ásticas – ¡ahora con un 20% de descuento!” parpadea verde y azul sobre el asfalto mojado, y un autobús para delante, sus puertas abriéndose y cerrándose con un _whoosh_ de vapor sin que nadie se baje. Se aleja traqueteando por la calle, expulsando volutas circulares de vapor por un lateral.

Hay dos mujeres hablando en susurros con un hombre en el callejón de enfrente. Angel no está lo suficientemente cerca como para oír lo que dicen, pero sus gestos no dejan mucho a la imaginación, y después de un rato el hombre parece aceptar sus condiciones aunque Angel puede ver el metal brillar entre la ropa escasa de las chicas. Angel suspira, sintiendo la cabeza lenta y el corazón pesado, y su suspiro se condensa en el aire antes de deshacerse entre la oscuridad.

Se remueve sobre el alféizar, intentando buscar una postura cómoda, su pierna de metal apoyada contra el suelo de su habitación. Juraría que cuando llegó a Nueva Roma todavía cabía en el espacio de su ventana, pero no quiere pensar demasiado en cuántos años hace de eso. Extiende un poco la mano y enrosca los dedos alrededor de la barandilla de la escalera que sube en zigzag por el lateral del edificio, que se queja tanto en los días de viento que Angel duda mucho que sirva de algo en caso de emergencia. El óxido se queda pegado a sus dedos, pero no le presta atención. En uno de los peldaños más resguardados está el nido vacío de algún pájaro, sus tesoros de metal deshaciéndose sobre las ramas entrelazadas, como si los hubiese abandonado en sus prisas por migrar a lugares más cálidos.

En el callejón por donde han desaparecido las putas ahora hay dos niños de no más de trece años, pasándose una pipa transparente entre empujones. Angel no puede evitar pensar en Sim— en cómo se levanta de la mesa cuando coinciden en el desayuno, o cómo pasa a su lado sin saludarle cuando se cruzan en la recepción. Angel todavía no entiende por qué está enfadado y Cordia parece no querer colaborar ( _Habla con el chico si quieres respuestas, yo no soy un maldito oráculo_ ) ¿pero cómo coño se habla con alguien que no quiere hablar contigo? Angel se pasa una mano por el pelo. Abajo, los chicos discuten en susurros apresurados, y al final uno de los dos parece enfadarse con el otro y lanza su pipa de cristal contra el suelo, mirándole como un desafío mientras se rompe en un millón de piezas pequeñas. El dueño de la pipa grita algo incomprensible e intenta agarrarle por el chaleco, pero el chico le esquiva y desaparece como alma que lleva el diablo entre las sombras espesas del callejón.

Angel mira la calle un rato más, el sueño tirándole del borde de los ojos. Está a punto de quedarse dormido, los dedos curvados en el pasamanos y la cabeza apoyada contra el marco de la ventana en un ángulo incómodo, cuando el olor inconfundible de Misterio de Mool Boran hace que su estómago se despierte, y que el resto de su cuerpo siga el mismo camino. Se asoma a la ventana casi sin pensar, mirando a través de la rejilla metálica de las escaleras. Efectivamente, un vendedor ambulante ha colocado su carrito justo debajo. Angel está a punto de arriesgar su vida y bajar por las escaleras de emergencia para saciar sus ganas de comida basura cuando algo hace que pare en seco, la pierna golpeando con un sonido metálico contra el borde de su ventana.

–Eh –y luego, algo tarde–, au.

Kai está arrastrando unas bolsas pesadas a través de la calle, un montón de papeles enrollados bajo el brazo. Se tropieza con el borde de la acera y murmura algo que suena tewanense, su pelo encrespándose por la humedad en el aire, y Angel siente que su corazón tropieza con él. Cambia las bolsas y los papeles de brazo en un movimiento complicado, y está buscando las llaves del almacén entre sus bolsillos cuando el vendedor le llama con un movimiento de mano. Angel frunce el ceño.

–¡Sun! –dice Kai, sonriendo como si le conociese de toda la vida.

El vendedor le golpea el brazo cuando le tiene cerca, haciendo que varios papeles salgan disparados y que Kai se ría cuando se agachan para recogerlos los dos a la vez, aunque Angel puede ver cómo se están empapando contra la acera húmeda.

–No, no te preocupes –dice Kai, y cuando Sun añade algo en tewanense Kai se ríe y le responde en el mismo idioma.

Angel frunce más el ceño, asomándose todo lo discretamente que puede a la ventana. La rejilla cuadricula la imagen de debajo, pero Angel puede ver cómo hablan demasiado cerca, las volutas de su aliento juntándose a medio camino entre sus bocas. Sus voces hablan con acento musical, las palabras inclinándose en direcciones que suenan extrañas e ininteligibles a los oídos sin entrenar de Angel. Se agarra al marco de madera de la ventana hasta que tiene los nudillos blancos, y se inclina hacia adelante, una gotera dejando caer agua a intervalos regulares sobre la manga de su camisa.

Sun tiene el pelo negro azabache y los brazos musculosos, como si llevar el carrito de comida de un lado para otro fuese el mejor de los ejercicios, y Angel no puede evitar notar con una punzada lo joven, lo guapo, lo falto de añadidos metálicos que parece a su lado. Abajo, Sun le está tendiendo un papel que parece más seco que el resto, y Kai lo mira durante un rato antes de aceptarlo y meterlo entre el resto de papeles. Sun sonríe una sonrisa que parece descarada incluso desde la posición de Angel, y le sujeta de la muñeca con un par de dedos, todavía agachado, inclinando la cabeza como una invitación. Kai parece pensarse lo que sea que le está diciendo, pero finalmente sonríe y contesta, seco y directo.

Angel gruñe, casi sin darse cuenta, y las dos cabezas se vuelven hacia arriba al mismo tiempo. Se aparta de la ventana con tanta fuerza que casi se disloca algo, y la cierra con un golpe seco, corriendo las cortinas azules con ambas manos después de pensarlo durante medio segundo.

¿Desde cuándo Kai tiene amigos? Es decir, no es que él— por supuesto que no sabe todo sobre Kai. De hecho, lo más probable es que no sepa una mierda sobre Kai, y que entienda todavía menos. Y quizás sea estúpido esperar que alguien viva cuatro meses en una ciudad y no conozca a nadie, pero Angel tiene que reconocer que nunca había pensado que Kai tuviese vida fuera de la parte que él ve. ¿E-es tan extraño? Se ven todos los días, no es como si… ¿de dónde ha sacado tiempo para— Y de todas formas, ese Sun parecía querer mucho más que una amistad, con su— sonrisa y sus cosas, y Kai tampoco parecía… Cuando Angel todavía puede sentir su boca en…

Angel aprieta los dientes, sus dedos sujetándose con fuerza a las cortinas. Apoya la cabeza contra ellas, la humedad del cristal traspasando la tela y tocándole la frente, donde todos sus pensamientos explotan y siguen las peores direcciones sin que él pueda hacer nada para pararlos.

Porque quién puede culparle. Angel está viejo y roto de las peores maneras, y Kai es joven y fascinante y tan brillante que Angel se siente iluminado con solo estar en la misma habitación que él. “Me encantan las máquinas, pero para el sexo prefiero a las personas”, había dicho, y Angel camina sobre la línea delicada entre los dos mundos— lo suficiente como para ser interesante, pero no como para ser nada más que eso— algo que se hace casi de casualidad y en lo que nunca se vuelve a pensar, y Kai siempre lo ha sabido.

Francamente, después de ver lo que ha visto en el Autómata, ya iba siendo hora de que Angel lo supiese también.

\---

Joe el Silencioso le mira cuando se cruzan por las escaleras. Se para en mitad del pasillo, la mano perpetuamente pegada al papel florido de la pared como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer si se le ocurre dejar de tocarla, y le mira.

Tiene el pelo ralo y blanco, los ojos profundos hundidos en la cara y las cejas inclinadas de tal manera que siempre parece tener cara de pena. Sim dice que no habla porque el Establecimiento le cortó la lengua cuando le vendió información al enemigo, y Cordia asegura que es posible porque hace años trabajaba en el otro lado de la ciudad, haciendo algo importante con gente importante, manejando un montón de información importante. Por supuesto, siendo Cordia quien es siempre añade que es una pena, porque cuando eran jóvenes sabía muy bien cómo utilizar dicha lengua, _si sabes de lo que te estoy hablando_. Joe el Silencioso, por su parte, nunca ha desmentido ni confirmado ninguno de los dos rumores.

–Hola, Joe, ¿cómo te va? – Sabe que Joe no puede (o no quiere) contestar, pero siempre procura ser amable con él: en parte porque le imponen sus intensos silencios, y en parte porque es uno de los pocos inquilinos que recuerda que la llegada de fin de mes indica que es hora de pagar el alquiler, y no sólo que hay que cambiar de página en el calendario–. Hoy parece que va a hacer buen día, ¿eh? La chica del segundo, Constantia, me ha dicho que su gato tenía cara de que hoy iba a hacer buen día. ¿Cómo crees que hace eso? Una vez conocí a un hombre que encontraba agua con un par de palos, pero no es como si encontrar agua en Nueva Roma fuese complicado. Sólo hay que salir a la calle y esperar a que caiga del cielo, ¿mmm? –intenta una sonrisa, y cuando Joe no se la devuelve carraspea–. Entre tú y yo, no estoy muy seguro de que Constantia esté bien de la cabeza, pero oye, hasta ahora no ha fallad—

Joe le interrumpe con un suspiro tan exagerado que Angel está a punto de sentirse ofendido, pero Joe frena el sentimiento cuando le presiona algo contra la palma. Hace un gesto impaciente cuando Angel le mira sin comprender, y gruñe antes de continuar su camino escaleras arriba, la palma dibujando una línea imaginaria sobre el papel de flores.

Angel frunce el ceño en dirección a la espalda encorvada de Joe, pero predeciblemente el hombre no se vuelve para ofrecer una explicación. Angel se mira la mano, abriéndola dedo por dedo, y levanta las cejas cuando ve que lo que el hombre ha dado con tanto ímpetu es una de las galletas de la fortuna que venden en el Antro de Bernard. Las galletas, irónicamente, son desafortunadamente asquerosas, pero la gente sigue comprándolas por los mensajes inspirativos que traen dentro, escritos a mano en tiras enrolladas de periódicos antiguos. Todo el mundo sabe que los mensajes los escribe la mujer de Bernard, que no terminó el colegio y trabaja destripando pescado, y aunque de vez en cuando las utiliza para su propio beneficio (como aquella vez que escribió _Oy los ados te susurran que Bonnie Arne es una fresca y una ipócrita_ en una tanda de trescientas galletas), la falta incomprensible de haches y la sabiduría ocasional las ha hecho muy populares en Mool Boran.

Angel se encoge de hombros mentalmente y parte la galleta en dos, metiéndose una mitad en la boca y torciendo la cara por el sabor mientras desenrolla el trocito de periódico. Un segundo después la escupe, leyendo el mensaje mientras se limpia las migas de la boca con dedos distraídos, y mira hacia el hueco de las escaleras por donde ha desaparecido Joe. Lee el mensaje otra vez, para comprobar que no se lo está imaginando.

 _Oy los ados te susurran que ya va siendo ora. YA VA SIENDO ORA._

Angel mira a su alrededor para ver si esto es una especie de broma.

–Sutil –murmura, y cuando nadie le responde, grita, levantando las manos en el aire–. ¡Sutil!

\---

La moqueta verde del pasillo lleva siendo víctima de las humedades durante años. Es un edificio antiguo, y la lluvia omnipresente en Nueva Roma, así que ha tenido tiempo y oportunidades para coleccionar sus veintiocho cercos de humedades antiguas y nuevas, que se superponen y se juntan en quince puntos diferentes. Estos son el tipo de datos imprescindibles –el número de cercos en la moqueta del tercer piso y la manera en la que se relacionan entre sí– que son sólo accesibles para las mentes inquisitivas que se pasan media hora mirando al suelo con toda su atención, mientras intentan alargar el momento de llamar a la puerta.

Angel suspira.

Sabe que está demasiado mayor para andarse con estos juegos, y le avergüenza no ser capaz de comportarse como un adulto. De alguna manera, “nos vemos mañana a la misma hora” se ha convertido en “no me atrevo a verte en otro lugar que no sea desde mi ventana, así que espero a que pasen las semanas y que tú…”. Pero ahí está el problema, ¿qué es lo que espera exactamente? ¿Que le diga que no es sólo otra máquina con nombre humano para él? ¿Que aparezca en su habitación para confesarle que en realidad siempre, siempre— Angel para el pensamiento en seco, porque eso está demasiado cerca de lo imposible y no importa lo metálico que sea su corazón, porque hay golpes que ningún material está preparado para aguantar.

Suspira otra vez, coge aire, y gira la manilla.

Sim le mira desde la cama, los calcetines apoyados contra un póster de “Revolución Insustancial” que se está cayendo de la pared. El chico frunce el ceño, y devuelve la mirada al cómic que está leyendo con toda la agresividad de la que es capaz. Angel sabe que, en caso de que la galleta tuviese el poder de referirse a algo, no sería a esto, pero también sabe que hay que empezar por algún lado.

–Sim –dice, acercando la silla del escritorio a la cama con un movimiento rápido, sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella.

–Imbécil –contesta, en un tono conversacional mientras pasa una página del cómic. Angel pone los ojos en blanco.

–Sim, escucha, sé que estás enfadado conmigo…

–Wow, eres como, súper perceptivo, Angel. ¿Te entrenas en alguna parte para ser tan perceptivo? En serio, tu percepción. Alucinante.

–Sé que estás enfadado conmigo –sigue, pasando completamente del sarcasmo de Sim–, y sé que tienes tus razones. Te he estado tratando como un crío cuando hace años que ya no lo eres – Angel no puede evitar ver al niño escuálido que metió en su pensión cuando mira a Sim, pero si mira un poco más de cerca también ve que ya es igual de alto que Kai, y que las curvas suaves de la infancia han desaparecido para dejar paso a los ángulos rectos, solemnes de la juventud.

–Pft. Si crees…

Angel le corta, levantando una palma en el aire.

–También sé que he estado demasiado ocupado con mis… –Angel baja la mirada, frotándose las manos–, y que te he dejado de lado, y lo siento. Lo siento de verdad.

Angel le mira y Sim aparta los ojos rápidamente, bufando. Angel se muerde el labio, dudando un poco. El viento golpea con fuerza contra la ventana, como instándole a que se dé prisa.

–Pero en fin. Sé que las disculpas no sirven de mucho, así que he, um. Hablado con Bell y está dispuesta a contratarte en el Autómata.

Esto último consigue una reacción y hace que Sim se incorpore de golpe, con tanta fuerza que hace que el póster desista y se despegue del todo, enrollándose sobre la cama.

–¿En serio? –Sim se inclina hacia él, las mejillas encendidas, y Angel sonríe–. ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

–Te lo estoy diciendo en serio –asiente–. Tendrás que echar a los borrachos y que quedarte para cerrar todas las noches, pero es un trabajo.

–¡Es un puto milagro, es lo que es! –grita Sim, pegando un bote sobre la cama para luego dejarse caer en el colchón, la sonrisa más gigante en la cara.

Angel sonríe también, un poco más discretamente, y se pone en pie, su pierna chirriando con el movimiento. Antes de que pueda llegar a la puerta le detiene la voz de Sim.

–No es que no sepa lo que haces por mí, Angel –Sim habla bajito, la cabeza escondida detrás de sus manos–. No es que no sepa lo que llevas haciendo por mí toda mi puta vida. Si no fuese por ti ahora estaría vendiendo talco o mi culo en alguna esquina, lo que me diese más dinero más rápido, o estaría trabajando para esos mafiosos del cartel. Eso asumiendo que siguiese vivo, claro –respira hondo–. Sé cómo es esta ciudad con la gente como yo, y sé que tú no tenías ninguna obligación conmigo. No es que sea un puto desagradecido –Angel está a punto de decir algo, pero Sim sigue hablando, casi más inaudible que antes, la voz rompiéndosele un poco aquí y allí–. Es sólo que a veces me pone de los nervios que... Mierda. Es sólo que a veces me gustaría que te dieses cuenta de lo que tienes delante de tus narices.

Los hombros de Sim tiemblan un poco y Angel siente que le cae el estómago hasta el fondo del cuerpo. Se acerca un par de pasos, y luego otro par de pasos más, hasta que su rodilla mala choca contra el colchón y puede ver cómo Sim está presionándose los dedos contra los ojos, como si intentase arrancarse las lágrimas de ahí. Angel suspira y apoya su rodilla derecha sobre la cama, sintiendo cómo se hunde bajo su peso, y se inclina sobre el cuerpo de Sim. Tira un poco de sus muñecas con ambas manos, los pulgares dibujando círculos ausentes sobre su pulso. Cuando consigue apartar las manos, Sim le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y muy rojos, y Angel se inclina sobre él para besarle en la frente.

–Me doy cuenta –susurra contra su piel, las manos agarrándole con más fuerza por las muñecas, y presiona su mejilla contra la de Sim, porque sus ojos le están mirando con demasiada claridad y es demasiado fácil ver todas las cosas ahí dentro, incluso las que nunca, jamás, ha querido ver–. Me doy cuenta.

\---

El almacén está frío y oscuro, y lo primero que piensa Angel al entrar, algo estúpidamente, es que Kai se ha llevado toda la vida con él, como si fuese el particular corazón mecánico de este lugar.

–Bueno –carraspea, balanceándose adelante y atrás sobre sus talones–. Bueno.

Está a punto de marcharse, sintiéndose un poco patético y maldiciendo que los arranques de valor le aparezcan solo a deshoras, cuando alguien suspira a sus espaldas. Por supuesto, cuando se da la vuelta no es _alguien_ lo que está suspirando, sino Fang Song.

La verdad es que hace tiempo que la máquina no es más que parte del paisaje de sus visitas, pero ahora la mira y se da cuenta de cuánto ha cambiado, cómo se ha ido completando mientras él estaba demasiado ocupado mirando sólo a Kai. Hay menos zonas descubiertas, menos cables de cobre escapándose por las esquinas, y su figura cae casi humana sobre la sombra de la pared. Las antenas se curvan más dramáticamente, y tiene una especie de contador encajado sobre el panel de botones, los cables de colores uniéndose a las clavijas del lateral. Hay muchas cosas que no entiende de Fang Song (para qué sirve, por ejemplo, o por qué Kai decidió llamarla así, de entre todos los nombres posibles), pero juraría que ahora respira con un aire más definitivo, más rítmico, casi como una cuenta atrás.

Un escalofrío baja por la línea de su espalda pero Angel se lo sacude con fuerza, el ceño fruncido.

La luz anaranjada de las farolas entra por una rendija bajo la puerta. Cae sobre el suelo y se rompe contra las aristas de Fang Song, y las ventanas traslúcidas sólo dejan pasar un poco de claridad artificial. Angel podría buscar el interruptor, palpar la pared hasta dar con él, pero se siente un intruso dentro de su propia pensión y el corazón le late con un ritmo expectante, seguro de estar dejando toda clase de pistas de su presencia.

Aun así, no puede evitar el impulso de acercarse hasta la mesa de Kai, donde se amontonan piezas que en la penumbra parecen más misteriosas, más irresistibles que nunca. Se agacha hasta que su nariz está rozando una placa pulida y curvada que Angel descubre con cierto asombro que tiene la forma exacta de su gemelo. Ladea la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos hasta que son sólo un par de rendijas, y ve que lo que creía que eran muescas en los bordes se parecen más a las plegarias de protección que dibujan los tewanenses en los marcos de sus puertas. Es extraño, nunca se le había ocurrido que Kai pudiese ser una persona espiritual.

Hay una serie de piezas sin encajar alineadas sobre la mesa, y cuando Angel se separa para mirarlas desde arriba se da cuenta de que dibujan la forma de una pierna: las placas plateadas del muslo, la esfera articulada para la rodilla, los dedos delicados, ordenados por tamaño, de los pies. En el borde de la mesa, balanceándose encima de una pila de libros abiertos, está una tetera que Angel conoce muy bien. Toca un poco su superficie brillante, un par de estorninos aleteando sobre un campo de cerámica, y se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que está caliente todavía, como si Kai hubiese hecho infusión de Batang antes de salir. Angel piensa en Kai encerrado durante días para fabricar las piezas que faltan, calentando la infusión cada vez que se acuerda y esperando pacientemente a que Angel se digne a aparecer, y siente que algo se retuerce dentro de la placa de su pecho. Frunce la boca, su mano curvándose sobre la madera de la mesa.

Un carruaje pasa por delante del almacén, sus ruedas chirriando sobre la calle adoquinada. Su motor de vapor resuella al subir por la cuesta, traqueteando y quejándose hasta que se apaga con un _fuuus_ agotado. El conductor abre la puerta entre gruñidos, y Angel puede oír cómo levanta el capó trasero con un golpe brusco, y los faros delanteros se encienden de golpe, su luz entrando con fuerza en el almacén.

Angel entrecierra los ojos contra la luz, sopesando si debería salir a echar una mano aunque sabe de carruajes lo mismo que de flores silvestres (que existen, básicamente), pero se distrae antes de poder hacer nada. Y es que la luz ha acabado dando de lleno contra la pared sobre la mesa de trabajo de Kai, esa que tenía una colección creciente de papeles.

Y la colección ha crecido, sí, de una manera tan espectacular que Angel tiene que parpadear varias veces, mirando cómo los papeles se expanden hasta casi cubrir la pared por completo, los bordes azules solapándose y curvándose contra el techo como cientos de olas de celulosa. Angel se acerca a uno de los papeles más grandes, ese que parece una especie de plano, y está a punto de trazar una línea con la punta de su dedo cuando la luz sobre su cabeza se enciende de golpe.

–Eh –Angel curva el dedo dentro del puño, escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda como un niño pillado con las manos en la masa.

–Angel – Kai se para en el umbral de la puerta, una mano suspendida en el centro del pecho. Posa sus bolsas con cautela, los ojos entrecerrándose poco a poco. Se desanuda una bufanda azul del cuello y la deja caer al suelo sin ningún cuidado. Luego mira por encima del hombro de Angel y sus ojos se abren de golpe, alarmados–. ¿Qué has…

Angel agita un par de manos en el aire.

–Kai, perdona, ¡perdona! No es lo que. Um –cierra la boca de golpe, porque aunque le gusta pensar que no es uno de esos caseros que entran en las casas de sus inquilinos para husmear cuando no están, la situación no dice mucho a su favor.

Kai se acerca en grandes zancadas y aparta a Angel de la mesa con una mano sorprendentemente fuerte, mirando a su alrededor como si estuviese buscando algo. Toca con dedos nerviosos los papeles sobre la mesa, los artilugios de metal que Angel no había visto, un libro escrito en tewanense. Luego se gira como un vendaval y corre hasta Fang Song, comprobando los cables de colores y presionando algún código en el panel de botones.

Después de un minuto de movimiento frenético, Kai suspira y deja caer la cabeza sobre un panel dorado de Fang Song, respirando pesadamente contra el metal. Se pasa una mano por las ondas de su pelo, que han empezado a ser demasiado largas, y Angel abre la boca, la disculpa colgando del final de su lengua. Kai habla más rápido.

–Venías a que te arreglase la pierna, ¿verdad?

Y no, no es la verdad. Venía a pedir perdón, y explicaciones, y (aunque no quiera admitirlo) puede que quizás, si es posible, una continuación del otro día— pero Kai parece haber decidido por los dos, así que Angel asiente con cierta descoordinación, y

–Sí.

Y la operación, porque a Angel no se le ocurre otro nombre para esto, es una de las peores experiencias de su vida, al menos de las partes de las que puede acordarse. Kai le desmonta la pierna con movimientos eficientes y rápidos, sólo levantando la mirada para vigilar que Angel no esté al borde del desmayo. Y la verdad, intenta hacer como que no pero está al borde del desmayo casi todo el tiempo, porque el hueco donde deberían estar sus músculos es una mezcla de hueso y de carne y de metal, y Angel no puede dejar de mirarlo con fascinación horrorizada. Cuando Kai le desmonta las partes inferiores Angel se queda con una especie de muñón metálico, y la visión se le sube a la cabeza como el peor de los alcoholes.

–Kai, Kai, no hace falta que. No hace falta que acabes _hoy_ –dice sin aire, porque Kai está trabajando con tal determinación que parece que es eso lo que quiere conseguir.

–Sí –Kai aparta un poco la toalla en su cintura, y a Angel le duele tanto que ni siquiera piensa en que podría darle vergüenza la situación. Kai frunce el ceño, los ojos oscuros–. Sí hace falta.

Las horas pasan raras, lentas y mullidas un momento, rápidas y vertiginosas al siguiente. Kai se quita la camisa, quedándose en una camiseta de tirantes que revelan toda la expansión de sus brazos, la circunferencia de sus hombros, donde la piel es más oscura. Angel se pregunta vagamente si el sabor será diferente ahí, si sabrá más a verano o a tierras lejanas, pero luego Kai encaja su rodilla y Angel se desvanece por un momento. No es como si supiese cómo sabe en ninguna otra parte, de todas formas.

Kai le va completando como un puzle, las partes encajando con la precisión de los trabajos bien hechos, y Angel se pararía un momento a admirarlo si no fuese porque se desmaya cada vez que Kai conecta algún nervio, el dolor subiendo como un coletazo hasta su cerebro, que se da por vencido y se apaga.

No se da cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido hasta que le despiertan unos dedos contra su nuca, fríos contra su piel febril, clavándose con insistencia sobre el músculo para intentar incorporarle. El sabor agridulce de la infusión de flor de Batang le golpea los labios, y Angel gime.

–Bebe un poco. Te estás moviendo demasiado –Kai es como una aparición, el pelo azul desordenado y los ojos enormes tras las gafas de aviador.

–Lo siento. Lo –la voz se le quiebra un poco, y traga algo más de líquido–. Kai, yo no…

–Deja de pedirme perdón –Kai suena brusco cuando habla, pero le mira con una suavidad que Angel espera de verdad no estar imaginándose.

La siguiente vez que se despierta lo hace en un lugar diferente, con esa extraña sensación en el fondo del estómago que sugiere ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. Intenta moverse, palpar a su alrededor, pero el colchón sobre el que está se hunde como si intentase engullirlo, así que para.

Está a punto de amanecer. El sol no ha salido todavía pero el aire tiene esa cualidad afilada de la madrugada, esa que se cuela bajo la piel más que ninguna hora del día, y la luz es tan gris y tan tenue que es casi como si no estuviese ahí. Un pájaro canta con optimismo incesante al otro lado de la ventana, y Angel respira hondo, dejando el aire frío congelarle los pulmones por dentro. Se agita un poco sobre la cama, presionando la cabeza contra la almohada, y tarda un total de cinco segundos en identificar el olor a aceite y a sol sobre la tela. Con un sentimiento de vergüenza algo lejano se levanta un poco la sábana, comprobando que, efectivamente, está desnudo. Pero no es lo único que comprueba. Se incorpora con un grito ahogado.

–Estás despierto –Kai aparece en su campo de visión, acercándose con paso apresurado.

Se ha cambiado de ropa y ha intentado domar las curvas rebeldes de su pelo, e incluso tiene las manos escrupulosamente limpias, pero las líneas de preocupación son demasiado profundas, las medias lunas bajo sus ojos demasiado grises como para pasar desapercibidas. Angel registra todo esto en medio segundo con la facilidad que da la práctica, y luego vuelve a levantar la sábana, la sorpresa y los restos de sueño borrando cualquier vestigio de pudor.

–Mi pierna…

–¿Te duele? –Kai se acerca, apartando la sábana hasta que le está rodeando los pies.

Le toca la rodilla y traza con dedos nerviosos los símbolos en su gemelo, el ceño tan fruncido que Angel tiene ganas de frotarlo con su pulgar para hacer que pare. Su pelo se enrosca en mechones azules en la base de la nuca, y eso unido a la manera en la que le está mirando (preocupado, exhausto, algo triste) y a los restos de la droga nublándole la razón hace que Angel deje de intentar decidir qué es correcto, o qué es apropiado, y que sujete a Kai con fuerza por los hombros, las manos enroscándose con torpeza alrededor de su espalda. Kai se deja hacer durante el instante en el que tarda en registrar que eso es un abrazo, pero luego se aparta, los ojos frenéticos y nerviosos, una mano apartándole y la otra doblando nerviosamente los dedos de metal de su pie.

–Necesito. Necesito comprobar que estás bien antes de. Tengo. Tienes. Tienes que estar bien –Kai tiene la voz ronca, como si hubiese estado hablando toda la noche o como si no hubiese hablado en semanas, y tiene la mirada tan perdida que Angel se asusta.

Kai se saca un destornillador de su cinturón en un movimiento practicado, pero Angel le sujeta la muñeca con dedos temblorosos antes de que pueda acercarlo a alguno de sus tornillos, aprovechando el movimiento para hacer que se siente con él sobre la cama en un ángulo extraño. Angel sospecha que Kai podría zafarse si quisiese, porque guarda una especie fuerza discreta dentro de esos músculos largos, pero supone que está demasiado cansado para luchar contra él— y también puede que quizás (piensa, la esperanza quemándole un poco por dentro) tampoco quiera demasiado.

Kai le mira con la boca algo abierta, la humedad del interior brillando en la penumbra. Sacude la cabeza y habla rápido, por miedo a que el valor se vaya con los últimos minutos de la noche.

–Kai, necesito que me escuches bien, ¿vale? –Kai sólo le mira con una expresión algo aturdida, el destornillador todavía colgando de entre sus dedos, así que Angel le sacude por la muñeca y repite ( _¿vale?_ y _sí, sí. Vale_ ). Angel asiente, una emoción extraña desenroscándose en su garganta, el pecho temblando un poco–. Estoy bien. Qué. O sea. Mierda –se lame los labios, vuelve a intentarlo–. Estoy mejor que _nunca_. Porque me has arreglado, Kai. Me has arreglado –le sujeta con fuerza de la muñeca, sintiendo su pulso golpearle las yemas con un _pat pat pat_ veloz, y los ojos de Kai son tan líquidos y tan profundos que Angel no sabe qué hacer, así que repite, con urgencia, porque necesita que entienda esto aunque nunca vuelva a entender nada más–, Me has arreglado. Estaba roto y _me has arreglado_.

Kai parpadea, sus pestañas aleteando como una mariposa. Parpadea y frunce el ceño un milímetro, como si no entendiese lo que Angel le está diciendo. Angel está a punto de aclararlo, por si se trata de un problema lingüístico cuando Kai abre la boca. Duda.

–Angel, yo –levanta las cejas, se encoge de un hombro–. Ah. No sé de qué me hablas. Eres la persona menos rota que he conocido en mi vida.

Y ya.

Kai dice eso, la mirada clara, y Angel siente como si todos sus miedos se cristalizasen en el aire y se deshiciesen— como si Kai hubiese cogido esa última parte que estaba rota y la hubiese arreglado, sin intentarlo esta vez. Kai le sigue mirando, las cejas desapareciendo debajo de todo ese pelo azul, y Angel siente el corazón tan vivo que sabe que está a punto de hacer una tontería o una genialidad, así que cierra los ojos y tira de su muñeca, el pecho encogido, y espera que salga bien. Porque, sinceramente, qué otra cosa podría hacer a estas alturas.

Kai se queda quieto contra su boca, los labios congelados en un _oh_ de sorpresa, y Angel contiene la respiración, su corazón girando con tanta fuerza que está bastante seguro de que va a salirle un cuco de ahí en cualquier momento para dar la hora. Kai mueve los labios un milímetro y Angel tiene tanto miedo de que se aparte que le sujeta más firme de la muñeca y reza todo lo que no sabe ( _esta vez por favor por favor sólo esta vez_ ), hasta que puede sentir los huesos pequeños frotarse entre sí por debajo de la piel.

Finalmente Kai se aparta, y Angel siente que su corazón para en seco.

–Angel –Kai suena quebrado. Angel no le mira. Kai le sujeta por la mandíbula y le obliga–. Angel…

–Perdóname, Kai, no quería… –dice, pero deja caer la frase porque sí quería, y sí quiere, y sí siempre ha querido.

–Deja. De pedirme. Perdón –Kai le sujeta con más fuerza de la mandíbula, sus dedos clavándose en la piel de su cuello.

Kai le mira con ojos fijos, oscuros, las pupilas dilatadas hasta que se están comiendo el iris. Le mira y el conflicto es tan evidente en su cara, más evidente que ninguna emoción que Angel haya visto ahí, que puede ver venir el momento exacto en el que claudica, y suspira, y le besa.

Y no es un beso normal. Es un beso extraño, que tarda en hacerse, como si hubiese estado esperando durante meses en el fondo del estómago y ahora tuviese que trepar por la línea de sus gargantas. Es un beso lento e inexperto, con demasiados centímetros entre sus cuerpos y posturas incómodas, aunque el espacio entre sus bocas es íntimo y húmedo. Angel siente que le molesta el músculo de la ingle, que le gustaría tirar de la ropa de Kai hasta que estuviese sentado en su regazo, pero tiene tanto miedo de dar un paso en falso que se queda como está, la mano un círculo suave alrededor de la muñeca de Kai.

Kai mueve un poco los labios, un movimiento diminuto en la comisura— una, dos, tres veces. Angel se siente algo valiente y hace que se choquen sus narices. La respiración le tiembla dentro de los pulmones, Kai deja salir un sonido suave que viaja como la pólvora a la entrepierna de Angel, y entonces abre la boca.

El beso se descontrola demasiado, demasiado rápido. Porque hay humedad, y al primer contacto de lengua ambos están gimiendo como si les doliese, la mano de Kai abriéndose como un abanico contra su oreja y los dedos hundiéndose en el pelo de detrás. Angel toca un poco su lengua, sólo un destello, pero Kai gime y le sujeta con fuerza de la nuca, buscando y encontrando y succionando hasta que Angel no puede hacer nada más que jadear. Angel levanta la mano de su muñeca, con cuidado, pasando por la curva de su músculo y enganchándose en una hebilla. Sube por la circunferencia de su hombro, sigue la línea de su clavícula con una palma que suda demasiado. Está a punto de pedir permiso o algo igualmente embarazoso, pero entonces Kai parece sentir que va a separarse y le sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos, incorporándose sobre sus rodillas hasta que están pecho contra pecho, y el calor es tan intenso que Angel siente que le arde la piel.

Es Kai el que se separa, al final.

–Tu. Ah, pierna. Tu pierna.

Angel tira de la camisa, hablando contra sus labios, hasta que sabe que Kai puede sentir más que oír las palabras.

–Mi pierna está bien. Deja de. Mi pierna está _bien_ –dice, y le lame los labios con todo el descaro que sabe que no tiene.

Kai gruñe, la lengua entrando en su boca como si quisiese follársela, los dedos clavándose en su cabeza hasta ese punto en el que debería doler pero no duele porque en ese momento su cerebro no podría registrar ninguna sensación más. Angel se pregunta si es que se había olvidado de cómo era besar, pero Kai hace algo con la lengua, algo lento y obsceno y profundo que hace que su polla palpite como si estuviese a punto de explotar y decide que no, porque es imposible. Cómo te vas a olvidar de esto, del roce y de la urgencia y de la puta noción de que podrías hacer esto hasta morirte o hasta el fin del mundo, lo que llegue primero, porque nada podría ser más importante.

Kai trepa por su cuerpo y Angel jadea, sujetándole de la parte de atrás de su camisa, sintiendo la solidez de su espalda y tirando un poco de la tela, aturdido con las ganas de llegar a la piel de debajo. Kai se coloca sobre sus piernas y Angel le sujeta el culo con ambas manos, frotándose contra él hasta que siente que se marea. Sabe que es absurdo ponerse tímido a estas alturas, que lleva minutos enteros mojando la camisa de Kai con su erección, pero Kai baja las manos por la placa de su pecho, toca las líneas delicadas de su pierna y Angel se siente repentinamente incómodo. Curva las manos en la espalda de Kai y Kai deja de succionarle un punto bajo su mandíbula, un par de dedos trazando insistentemente la línea donde la piel de su pecho se rompe y se convierte en metal, que es sensible y duele como si estuviese en carne viva.

–Angel. Eres, ah. Dios, eres— –y Kai no parece capaz de articular qué es lo que es, pero le mira con las mejillas encendidas y los labios mojados y a Angel le sube tal ola de calor por la espalda que espera de verdad que sea algo bueno.

Kai vuelve a besarle, profundo y urgente, gimiendo agudo cada vez que roza su erección contra la pierna de metal de Angel, que tarda un rato en darse cuenta porque no tiene sensibilidad pero que cuando lo ve, joder, el impulso de arrancarle la ropa es tan grande que se asusta a sí mismo.

Angel le aparta, sujetándole por la parte de atrás de la cabeza, tirando un poco del pelo azul de ahí. Kai se deja hacer con un quejido, los ojos cerrados y los labios llenos de saliva, y la visión es tan erótica que a Angel se le olvida qué es lo que quería hacer. Pero Kai se frota contra su pierna en un movimiento involuntario, y lo recuerda rápidamente.

–Quítate la ropa. Tienes… tienes demasiada ropa, Kai. No sé qué haces con tanta ropa todavía.

–¿Qué? Sí, sí. Demasiada.

Ambos hablan sin pensar, sin sentido, las manos tirando y apretando y desabrochando y rompiendo cuando la ropa no colabora. Y es _au_ y _lo siento_ y _me gustaba esa camisa_ y _joder, te compraré once camisas iguales, lo que—_ y _vale, no valevale da igual vale_ hasta que Kai está desnudo entre el semicírculo de sus piernas.

La sábana se ha caído al suelo hace tiempo, retorcida y vuelta a retorcer hasta que parece una serpiente. Se extiende, blanca y arrugada desde la cama hasta el cuadrado de luz azul que entra por la ventana. Al otro lado la mañana avanza a pasos agigantados, y la lluvia empieza a caer, helada y fina y constante sobre los periódicos de los más madrugadores. El viento rueda sobre el suelo, levantando la falda de una chica que corre a abrir su frutería, y el repartidor de leche, que siempre la ha querido, mira discretamente por debajo de su boina, haciendo como que no se da cuenta y pensando que ojalá se sonrojase más a menudo.

Pero dentro nada de eso importa. No importa porque el calor de sus pieles dispersa cualquier frío de la madrugada, y porque en el espacio entre sus bocas rueda su tormenta particular, con aire que se calienta y explota cuando siguen dándose el beso más largo del mundo en la más incómoda, la más perfecta de las posturas, con Kai de rodillas y completamente desnudo hundiéndose en mitad del colchón y Angel con las piernas dobladas a su alrededor, las manos sujetándole las caderas como si tuviese miedo de que fuese a desaparecer. Kai se inclina sobre sus labios, y hay tanta piel, tanta piel, más piel de la que Angel ha visto en su vida. Y no es perfecta, con cicatrices de la infancia en las rodillas y heridas más recientes en los brazos, cortes de bordes ásperos en las manos, pero Angel nunca había tocado nada que le hiciese querer tanto.

Angel lame una línea larga, desde la oreja hasta el hombro, y comprueba con cierta satisfacción que efectivamente, la piel ahí sabe más a verano, como si la estación se hubiese quedado atrapada entre los poros de su piel. Kai presiona su erección contra él, larga y curvada y húmeda contra su estómago, y Angel jadea porque él ha provocado eso, de alguna manera, y cuando la toca con el dorso de los dedos Kai gime, entrecortado y sin parar, una especie de _ah-ah-ah_ que tiene un efecto inmediato sobre Angel.

–Kai. Kai, quiero. Kai –Angel no sabe lo que quiere, porque lo quiere todo y todo ahora y está bastante seguro de que lo ha querido siempre y le asusta un poco. Y además–, No sé cómo. Kai, no sé _cómo_.

Kai se aparta y le mira, las pupilas dilatadas y el pelo pegado a su frente.

–Yo tampoco sé –confiesa. Le lame la comisura de los labios, su cuerpo tan caliente contra Angel que piensa que van a empezar a fundirse en cualquier momento. Se aparta y sonríe, algo tentativo–. Pero creo que puedo inventar algo.

Y es una suerte, una verdadera suerte que Kai sea un genio, porque Angel puede sentir cómo su cerebro se le cortocircuita en ese momento. Kai es eficiente; se levanta con un movimiento que no debería ser tan fluido con una erección así y vuelve con algo transparente y líquido que huele a máquina (y la cabeza de Angel se atasca en un bucle de _apropiadoapropiadoapropiado_ ), y se echa una dosis generosa sobre las manos. Y puede ser un genio pero también es un primerizo, así que lo hace todo con movimientos esquemáticos, el ceño fruncido en una mueca de concentración y el brillo de la lengua entre los dientes mientras rodea la polla de Angel con ambas manos, el líquido resbalando y manchando las sábanas, el roce demasiado suave. Y a Angel le gustaría ayudarle, claro que sí, le gustaría hacerlo él y tumbar a Kai sobre la cama, besarle en todas esas partes del cuerpo que todavía no ha probado y no parecer un inútil descerebrado, pero es que es la sensación del lubricante frío y son las manos de Kai, calientes, ardiendo, moviéndose arriba y abajo, y el pelo de Kai pegándose a sus hombros, y— en fin, está tan concentrado en no correrse ahí y ahora que no puede hacer nada más.

–Bueno, yo creo que… –Kai suelta su polla y Angel suelta todo ese aire que no sabía que estuviese conteniendo, justo al mismo tiempo. Kai le mira, las manos llenas de lubricante, los ojos nerviosos y decididos a partes iguales. Traga saliva y empuja a Angel, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre la cama–. Ahora quiero que me folles.

Y Angel no sabe cómo hace para no correrse, porque gime tan alto que cree que ha tenido que correrse pero minutos después todavía no se ha corrido y tiene tres dedos tan dentro del culo de Kai que piensa que será un milagro si consigue sacarlos de ahí. No que le importe, claro, porque en ese momento no cree que necesite esos dedos para nada más. Qué más da perder tres dedos si eso supone que puede seguir follándose a Kai despacio, y luego más rápido, y luego tan frenéticamente que a Angel le dan ganas de llorar. Especialmente cuando Kai hace esos sonidos, que son pequeños y agudos y constantes y tan calientes que derriten a Angel de cintura para abajo y que--

–Por favor, _por favor_.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho? –pregunta Angel, y no porque quiera ser cruel sino porque su sangre ruge en sus oídos y no es capaz de oír nada más.

–¡Por favor! –grita Kai, escondiendo la cabeza entre los brazos, y eso no puede ser.

Angel le hace girar sobre la cama, sacando los dedos con cuidado y apartándole los mechones mojados de la cara, besándole la piel caliente, lamiéndole el contorno de los labios, y pregunta, aunque no quiere preguntarlo,

–¿Estás seguro?

Kai abre los ojos y frunce el ceño, sin aliento, rodeándole la cintura con piernas ágiles. Se frota contra él en un movimiento lento y obsceno, su polla dejando una línea mojada sobre su abdomen.

–A ti qué te parece.

Así que Angel le sujeta por las caderas, buscándole el culo a ciegas hasta que Kai pierde la paciencia y lo hace por él, y el primer contacto es tan extraño, tan íntimo que Kai gruñe _jodercoñojoder_ contra su pelo, y es la primera vez que Angel le oye utilizar ese tipo de palabras, mientras tiene media polla dentro de su culo y sus dedos sujetándole los bíceps como si quisiese arrancárselos, y es estúpido pero le hace gracia y le pone caliente y provoca que algo, eso que tiene en el pecho y que es sólo de Kai, se hinche como un dirigible y dé vueltas alrededor de la habitación.

–Sí que has aprendido vocabulario –dice, sonriendo contra el sudor de su frente, y puede sentir cómo Kai frunce el ceño, cómo le sujeta por la espalda y embiste contra él y _oh_.

Hay algo salvaje en Kai cuando está así, caliente y a punto de explotar, y Angel todavía debe tener algo de soldado dentro porque sigue todas sus órdenes, sin cuestionarlas, y le folla más rápido y más y _ya_ cuando se lo pide, o más despacio y más profundo, o busca ese punto que Kai quiere, que hace que grite y que la humedad entre sus cuerpos se espese. Los párpados de Kai aletean, y respira en volutas calientes contra sus labios, y no para de decirle que _fóllame_ y _vamos, fóllame_ y le lame toda la boca y se arquea contra él y se corre entre estertores, empapando sus estómagos, y antes de que Angel pueda procesar nada está lamiendo la parte sensible de su cuerpo donde empieza la placa de metal y Angel se está corriendo tan violentamente que siente que va a desmayarse, como si Kai hubiese colocado la última pieza que faltaba.

Cuando vuelve en sí Kai está mirando hacia la ventana, donde la lluvia repiquetea, marcando un ritmo secreto y primario, y Angel está rodeando su espalda, la mano sobre el latido pesado, constante de su corazón. Kai hace un movimiento pequeño con las piernas y Angel se curva más alrededor de su cuerpo, hundiendo la cabeza entre su pelo azul y respirando profundamente.

–No te vayas –murmura, con la urgencia del sueño. Se presiona contra la espalda de Kai, que es larga y casi fría ahora que el sudor se ha evaporado, y siente cómo Kai traga saliva. Repite–. No te vayas.

Y Angel no sabe qué pasa luego, pero cuando se despierta horas después el sol ha tomado el relevo de la lluvia, brillando como si quisiese borrar todo rastro de humedad, y Kai sigue en el mismo lugar, la cara escondida contra la almohada y la nuca encendida por el sueño.

Angel sonríe.[ ****](http://zelsh.livejournal.com/22944.html)


	5. Chapter 5

La dinámica de sus visitas cambia un poco después de eso, predeciblemente.

Ya no queda nada que arreglar, así que ahora Angel visita con la noble intención de controlar que Kai no se mate de inanición.

–¿Has comido hoy?

–¿Mmm?

–Cordia me ha dicho que no has aparecido por la cocina, ¿has comido?

–No estoy seguro. ¿Hoy es martes?

–¡Es jueves!

Cosa que Kai haría si se le dejase. Angel está convencido.

–Pensarás que soy un niño pequeño –Kai lo dice con una sonrisa un poco torcida, y Angel aprovecha el momento para robarle un beso rápido que hace que esa sonrisa se ensanche.

–Para nada –dice, apoyándose en el borde de la mesa mientras se mete una de las galletas que le ha dado Cordia en la boca–. Lo que _pienso_ es que eres un adulto que no es capaz de alimentarse por sí mismo.

Kai le mira con ojos entrecerrados, medio cuerpo bajo Fang Song y una mancha de aceite atravesándole la cara.

–¿No estarás comiendo eso encima de mis notas?

–¿Yo? Qué va –dice, masticando a través de su sonrisa.

Y es que Angel cree, entre otras cosas, que Kai necesita a alguien que le distraiga cuando Fang Song y él están teniendo uno de sus problemas de comunicación. O cuando no. Kai necesita mucha, mucha distracción, especialmente del tipo que incluye sudor y gemidos y un montón de orgasmos.

–No tenemos dieciséis. Un montón de orgasmos son poco probables.

–¿Ah, sí? ¿Está esta opinión tuya basada en datos recogidos de forma objetiva, o estás inventándotelo sobre la marcha?

Angel también cree que hay que comprobar esta clase de cosas. En nombre de la ciencia.

(Y un montón de orgasmos resultan ser más probables de lo que Kai piensa)

Pero Angel no es el único con intereses científicos.

–Espera, espera, mueve la. ¿Puedes mover la pierna así? –Kai está respirando en el hueco de su cuello, sentado a horcajadas sobre él y Angel no sabe qué quiere que haga pero le da igual porque haría cualquier cosa con tal de que _se moviese_.

Y descubren que su pierna nueva puede moverse en un abanico bastante amplio de direcciones, si el incentivo es el adecuado. También descubren otro tipo de cosas, casi sin querer. Kai está demasiado dolorido por toda esa exploración científica, pero eso no hace que quieran dejar de experimentar, así que siguen el camino de la lógica y deciden probarlo al revés.

–¿Estás seguro? –ahora le toca preguntar a Kai, hablando contra su sien, los brazos temblando en el reposabrazos de la silla. La risa de Angel suena algo ahogada.

–En absoluto.

Pero la cosa sale mejor de lo que esperan, y Angel piensa que le hubiese gustado de todas formas, aunque sólo fuese por la manera que tiene Kai de besarle como si estuviese a punto de romperse en mil pedazos, o por la forma casi animal que tiene de moverse. Pero no es sólo eso. Angel descubre que tiene algo mágico dentro del culo que hace que se corra como un cohete, que le exprime el orgasmo de una forma algo brutal, y que Kai no puede evitar seguirle como si tuviese prisa por llegar a la vez.

Después, cuando están recuperando el aliento sobre la cama, la cabeza apoyada en un ángulo extraño contra la pared, Angel tira de un mechón azul y Kai bufa, aunque al final acaba cediendo y posando la cabeza sobre su pecho. Angel todavía tiene restos de humedad en el estómago, y Kai le limpia con el borde de la sábana en movimientos circulares y ausentes. Hay algo suave, dulce en el Kai post orgásmico. El resto del tiempo parece estar poseído por una energía nerviosa que le empuja en dos extremos opuestos— la seriedad más absoluta cuando está trabajando, la excitación exagerada cuando quiere cubrir otro tipo de sentimientos. Pero es en momentos así, callados, poco importantes en los que Kai parece más una persona real y menos una mezcla química algo inestable.

–¿Cómo es Tewan? –Angel habla, casi sin pensar, el mechón enroscándose y desenroscándose alrededor de su dedo.

Kai levanta la cabeza, las cejas arqueadas. Angel sabe que en cualquier otro momento su respuesta sería rápida y evasiva, pero ahora Kai sonríe un poco, los ojos desenfocados y vuelve a apoyar la cabeza sobre su pecho, los dedos tamborileando un ritmo intermitente sobre su placa de metal. _Tap tap tap_.

–Pues Tewan es el mejor país del mundo. Y digo esto de forma completamente objetiva –añade, y Angel sonríe contra su pelo–. Por ejemplo, en la capital hay esta –hace un gesto circular con la mano–, esfera de cristal gigante, justo en el centro de la ciudad, que guarda todas las especies de plantas conocidas del mundo. Es una obra de arte de la ingeniería, y cuando el sol la ilumina es como si fuese una bola de fuego. Una especie de estrella menor justo ahí, en mitad de todo.

–Mmm. Suena bien.

Kai asiente y se acomoda sobre su pecho, sus manos dibujando formas en el aire frente a ellos.

–También hay, ¿sabes? Un cementerio de barcos voladores. Un cementerio enorme, que llega hasta donde alcanza la vista, todo lleno de carcasas que parecen gigantes dormidos. Pero no sólo hay barcos antiguos, ¿sabes? porque algunos están en circulación todavía y puedes verlos sobrevolar la ciudad, aunque ahora sólo suben turistas. O, a veces, gente que va a un funeral.

Angel frunce el ceño, y está a punto de preguntar pero Kai se le adelanta.

–Ahora se ha puesto de moda hacer funerales en el aire, no sé – Las historias de Kai (las pocas veces que vienen) siempre evocan imágenes muy claras en la mente de Angel, como si Kai cogiese la habilidad que tiene para colocar piezas y la utilizase para colocar palabras, justo en el orden preciso. Kai se encoge de un hombro, dando el tema por zanjado, y gira hasta estar boca abajo sobre la cama, la barbilla apoyada contra la placa de metal–. ¡Y la Universidad! Tendrías que verla. Está construida en vertical, y hay cientos de ascensores que llegan a cada uno de los pisos, siguiendo unos caminos rarísimos. No estoy seguro de que sea lo más práctico en términos de ingeniería, pero desde luego es fascinante.

–¿Y qué hay de tu pueblo? Quiero decir, nunca me hablas de tu pueblo.

Lo dice sin ninguna intención en particular, sólo siguiendo la línea natural de la conversación pero se arrepiente al instante, cuando los rasgos de Kai se cierran de golpe. Aparta la mano de su placa, y es un gesto diminuto pero es como si hubiese puesto kilómetros de distancia entre ellos.

–Me fui muy joven a la capital –murmura–. En realidad no recuerdo demasiado.

Kai se mueve para apoyarse sobre la almohada y mira hacia Fang Song, que elige ese momento para suspirar, y Angel sabe que está mintiendo porque no importa cuánto intente hacer como que no, es evidente que Kai recuerda. Y supone que ahí hay algo en lo que son similares, Kai y él: ambos llevan sus peores recuerdos en el exterior, accesibles a cualquiera que quiera levantar las capas y echar un vistazo.

\---

El cielo se oscurece a rayas, como si la noche no estuviese del todo segura de querer llegar. Las pinceladas más oscuras se van comiendo los últimos rayos de luz, y las farolas empiezan a parpadear debajo de su ventana. Kai está apoyado contra la susodicha ventana, las gafas de aviador en los ojos, una sábana atada alrededor de la cintura y un destornillador en la mano, preparado para destripar el despertador de Angel.

Lleva dos días trabajando sin descanso en el almacén, y aunque Angel ha intentado respetar su espacio y dejar de restregarse contra su pierna como un cachorro en celo, esta mañana se han cruzado en la cocina y algo en la forma en la que Kai muerde la tostada le ha empujado a arrastrarle hasta su habitación. Kai gruñe, y tiene el pelo imposiblemente despeinado, marcas rojas en la mejilla por haber estado revolcándose en la cama durante horas, y aunque la imagen sería ridícula en cualquier otro caso Kai es el dueño indiscutible de todas las partes blandas y subjetivas de Angel.

Le mira desde la cama.

–Vas a coger frío, sabes.

Kai suelta una risa en forma de aire, sin levantar la vista.

–Vale, mamá.

Angel le tira un cojín que golpea patéticamente contra la pared, a metro y medio de su objetivo.

–¿Y tú fuiste soldado? –Kai le lanza una sonrisa brillante en la penumbra de la habitación, y esa da en la diana–. No me extraña que te echasen del ejército, con esa puntería.

–Oye oye _oye_. Yo nunca dije que fuese bueno –apunta–. Y no me echaron, sólo es que esta temporada ya no se llevan los complementos metálicos en soldados.

Angel comprueba, con cierta sorpresa, que es la primera vez en su vida que la broma no duele— que sólo escuece un poco, como una herida que está a punto de cicatrizar. Kai quita la tapa negra con un _clack_ y escarba con el destornillador, la concentración suavizando su energía de una manera que sólo consigue el arreglar máquinas. Y, recientemente, otro tipo de actividades.

Pensar en esas actividades en cuestión hace que el calor baje desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna con una punzada.

–Y bien –carraspea–. ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico, Doctor?

–Pues que los del Establecimiento no harían una máquina bien ni aunque les fuese la vida en ello –contesta, con cierta brusquedad. Luego respira y le sonríe–. Y que deberías probar eso de apagar el despertador con el botón de apagar el despertador.

–Tsk, eso nunca igualará tirarlo al suelo. Pero vale.

Caen en un silencio cómodo, los sonidos de la ciudad filtrándose en la habitación. Un barco deja escapar un pitido grave que hace que les tiemble un poco el pecho, y un grupo de chicas pasea bajo su ventana entre risas, los brazos entrelazados y sus tacones golpeando la acera. Un tranvía solitario pasa a toda velocidad, como si tuviese prisa por dejar esa parte de la ciudad atrás, y la luz de las farolas se queda enganchada en los cristales, el reflejo iluminando el techo de la habitación en un destello fugaz y cegador.

Angel parpadea para dispersar la claridad de la superficie de su retina, y Kai le mira, pensativo.

–¿Sabes qué no hemos hecho todavía? –dice, finalmente, y Angel se incorpora sobre sus codos para sonreírle con interés, el calor reconcentrándose entre sus piernas.

–No, ¿qué no hemos hecho?

–Visitar la otra parte de la ciudad –Kai hace un gesto vago con la cabeza, la mirada fija en su despertador–. Me gustaría ir. ¿Crees que… ¿crees que podríamos?

–Oh. Eh –Angel levanta las cejas, aunque sospecha que a estas alturas Kai sabe tan bien como él la respuesta a esa pregunta, y a todas las demás preguntas que pueda hacerle. Suspira–. Por supuesto.

\---

La otra parte de Nueva Roma, en la que piensa la gente cuando se refiere a Nueva Roma, es exactamente como Angel la recuerda. Las calles son estrechas, inclinadas, blancas como si alguien las hubiese frotado hasta sacarles brillo. Las casas son de muros altos, de ventanas con persianas medio bajadas y puertas entreabiertas, como si guardasen algún secreto en su interior— sólo que no demasiado bien. Es una ciudad limpia, superior, pesada por todas las cosas que todos saben pero que nadie comenta.

–Buenos días, caballeros – Casi no han terminado de cruzar el río, el ruido del tráfico matinal levantándose junto al vapor hacia el cielo, cuando les para la mujer. Les mira con una sonrisa amable, el pelo cuidadosamente rapado y el uniforme limpio, pero la manera en la que inclina las caderas (un poco hacia la izquierda, lo justo para hacer notar la pistola ahí) no deja lugar a dudas–. ¿Puedo preguntar qué les trae por esta parte de la ciudad?

–Ah, oficial, sólo estaba enseñándole la ciudad a mi. Eh. Amigo –Angel intenta sonreír, aunque la palabra se le atraganta un poco–. ¿Hay algún problema?

–Para nada –la mujer estudia las gafas oscuras que se ha puesto Kai, y Angel sabe exactamente qué rasgo está buscando ahí. Gruñe, y la mujer le mira de nuevo–. ¿Podría enseñarme algún documento de identidad, por favor?

Angel saca su cartera con movimientos secos, y puede señalar el momento exacto en que la oficial llega a la parte de “veterano”. Le devuelve la cartera.

–Perdóneme, señor Edessa. Que tengan un buen día –la mujer les saluda con un par de dedos contra la sien, y camina en dirección contraria.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –Kai mira la espalda de la mujer, una sombra oscura sobre los ojos.

–¿Eso? Nah. El racismo casual del Establecimiento –Angel sonríe sin mucho humor y Kai frunce el ceño. Angel tira un poco de su mano, haciendo que camine con él, casi de mala gana–. Pero para algo tenía que servir esto de dejarse volar por los aires en nombre de la patria, ¿mmm?

–Supongo –asiente, dejándose guiar, aunque la sombra parece quedarse en el mismo lugar.

La luz es demasiado clara, demasiado blanca contra los adoquines impolutos, y Angel siente una satisfacción especial cuando un niño pequeño se toma la molestia de llenar la acera de tierra, montoncito a montoncito, con abnegada dedicación. Las campanas de la iglesia dan las once en punto en lo alto de la ciudad, el sonido rebotando contra los muros de las casas para acabar derramándose sobre el río, y una bandada de palomas echa a volar despavorida, sus sombras recortándose contra el gris de las nubes. Angel mira cómo se inclinan las calles a ambos lados, como una forma particular de tortura, y piensa que sólo un loco intentaría subir a pie.

Y efectivamente.

–¡Venga, Angel! –exclama Kai, caminando diez pasos por delante para fastidiarle–. ¡Que no es para tanto!

–Lo… lo es si tienes… más de… más de… – Angel se sujeta las rodillas con ambas manos, intentando recuperar el aliento. Levanta la cabeza, porque no entiende cómo se le puede haber pasado esta pregunta, de entre todas las preguntas posibles–. Oye, Kai, tú… ¿cuántos años tienes?

Kai se gira, el pelo tan azul como el cielo y más fresco que una lechuga. El muy.

–Veintitrés –dice, y Angel se frota los ojos hasta que aparecen explosiones en la parte interna de sus párpados.

–Virgen santísima, soy un asaltacunas.

–Tsk, esos remordimientos de conciencia llegan un poco tarde –sonríe, y le sujeta del brazo, aunque se apiada y para un tranvía entre _vamos, vamos, abuelo, no te hago caminar más_.

Es extraño lo que pasa una vez arriba. O, en fin, quizás no sea extraño pero desde luego es sorprendente— especialmente el hecho de que Angel haya borrado esta parte de su memoria. Porque una vez arriba es inevitable mirar hacia abajo. Es una de estas cosas humanas, imposibles de frenar, como intentar mirar por debajo de la falda de las chicas cuando eres un niño— por pura curiosidad, por ver qué es eso tan importante que tiene a los adultos locos, por—, o morderte las uñas cuando estás nervioso. Angel no lo piensa, bajándose del tranvía con un gruñido, los ojos viajando directamente a la otra parte, la de abajo, la que se extiende como una mancha oscura por la ribera del río. Y la visión es deprimente, y terrible, y simbólica de una manera que Angel está seguro que es demasiado compleja para que él la entienda. Porque Mool Boran es como un reflejo de la parte alta, como si cogiese la imagen blanca y refulgente de Nueva Roma y la colocase frente a un espejo sucio. Estar ahí arriba hace más evidentes que nunca las dos caras de la ciudad, y Angel se pregunta cuál de las dos será la verdadera, el pensamiento resonando familiar dentro de su mente.

–Vaya, ¿has visto eso? –pregunta Kai, los dedos enroscándose algo ausentes en la tela de su camisa.

No es extraño, por otra parte, que Kai y él estén mirando en direcciones opuestas. Los engranajes son visibles en la torre del reloj, metros por encima del complejo del Establecimiento, y el metal dorado atrapa la luz de una forma diferente cada segundo que marca. Las cúpulas azules de los edificios son de un tono más brillante que el cielo, y se extienden una constelación de bóvedas celestes hasta donde alcanza la vista.

Kai no tarda en arrastrarle por las calles empedradas con renovado entusiasmo, tomando direcciones que parecen aleatorias. Angel aguanta con estoicismo hasta que siente que las rodillas, tanto la humana como la mecánica, están a punto de darse por vencidas. Se deja caer sobre un banco en la esquina de una plaza, al lado de una señora mayor que está dando de comer a las palomas. Suspira, y extiende su rodilla buena hasta que su pie toca la sombra alargada de la estatua, que se levanta en el centro de la plaza en memoria de algún héroe de guerra. Un hombre está vendiendo globos mecánicos a su lado, pequeñas alas de bronce aleteando bajo una bola de cristal, y un grupo de niños escribe deseos infantiles en trozos de papel para después atarlos a sus cordeles, mirándolos mientras levantan el vuelo.

–Tienes que parecer inofensivo para que funcione –dice la mujer, de repente, abriendo la mano y dejando caer migas de pan. Kai está escribiendo en su libreta con una mueca de concentración, de pie sobre el pedestal de la estatua, imitando su posición inconscientemente. Angel tiene fantasías inconfesables en las que Kai le hace ponerse de rodillas frente a él y le mira con esa misma expresión, como si él tampoco fuese capaz de entenderle del todo.

–¿Mmm? – Kai se pasa un dedo pensativo por debajo del labio, dejándose restos de tinta en la barbilla de una forma que es familiar y encantadora, y se gira cuando algo le golpea por detrás.

–Ya sabes, tienes que ganarte su confianza –la mujer deja caer más migas, sujetando su bolso verde con fuerza contra su regazo.

Angel parpadea.

–Perdóneme, no sé de qué está hablando – Cuando vuelve la vista al frente, Kai tiene una niña al lado, su globo flotando alrededor de su cintura y el cordel colgando de una de sus manos.

–De las plagas, querido –la mujer deja caer un último puñado de migas, mirando cómo las palomas las picotean. Angel frunce el ceño y siente algo frío treparle por la espalda cuando se da cuenta de que una de las palomas lleva un rato tambaleándose. En el centro de la plaza, Kai sujeta el globo de la niña con manos hábiles y toca uno de los engranajes antes de devolvérselo con una sonrisa. La mujer se levanta, sacudiéndose los restos de migas de su falda, y el pájaro cae sin vida al suelo–. Es la única manera de acabar con ellas.

Angel mira a la mujer alejarse, tragando saliva con dificultad, y sobre él, sobre todos ellos el globo de la niña levanta el vuelo, su deseo aleteando desesperadamente en el final de la cuerda.

\---

Nueva Roma lanza todas sus luces sobre las olas del río, y desde esa perspectiva es casi como si la ciudad reflejada estuviese ardiendo: las llamas amarillas persiguiendo a las verdes, seguidas de cerca por las blancas, que chocan con las rojas en el marco de la orilla. Un niño tira una piedra desde su izquierda, haciéndola rebotar tres veces sobre las luces en tres explosiones de agua. Angel parpadea y sigue caminando.

El verano llega a trompicones a Mool Boran. Llega con tormentas de agua caliente que hacen que pese el corazón, con corrientes que levantan los papeles del suelo en columnas de aire, con el paso lento y errático del que no sabe a dónde va. Llega a trompicones, sí, pero llega de todas formas, y Angel lo siente en todo el cuerpo (en la juntura de la pierna, en la placa de su pecho, en el espacio tras las orejas), todo el tiempo, hasta que está sudando tanto que lo único que puede hacer es quedarse quieto sobre la cama y esperar pacientemente a que la estación pase de largo.

Resopla, separándose la camisa del cuerpo para intentar que el aire llegue a la piel húmeda de debajo, y sube las escaleras que le llevan a la altura de la calle.

Esquiva un grupo de chicos tewanenses que juegan a alguna versión de las canicas, de cuclillas sobre la acera y con sus apuestas amontonándose precariamente en el centro, y mira la puerta del Autómata, al otro lado de la calle. Mira las luces cambiantes, el chirriar lastimero del brazo del robot, y no sabe si es que algo ha cambiado en el lugar o que algo ha cambiado en él, en algún recodo profundo y fundamental, pero ahora todo le parece más triste que terrible.

Toma aire, sintiendo una especie de nerviosismo residual, y empuja la puerta con todo el peso de su cuerpo, sintiendo la condensación resbalarse entre sus dedos, girar por su muñeca.

El autómata del final de las escaleras parece haberse estropeado, y se ha quedado en una posición extraña, justo en mitad de una reverencia. La música llega intensa y palpitante desde el interior, pero Angel puede oír al autómata repitiendo _bienvenidobienvenidobienvenido_ en una voz pequeña y artificial. Es tarde, casi medianoche, pero también es martes y el bar está a punto de cerrar, los últimos rezagados saliendo del cuarto oscuro, intentando que no se les note lo que han estado haciendo sin mucho resultado. Un chico alto y rubio, que apesta a la parte alta de Nueva Roma y a vergüenza, se choca contra él al salir y le mira con ojos nerviosos, murmurando un _lo siento, tío_. Angel pone los ojos en blanco.

La barra está donde siempre ha estado, semicircular en el centro del bar, las botellas brillando con colores brillantes y alcohólicos bajo la luz tenue. Angel entrecierra los ojos y mira a su alrededor, de la banda a las mesas, pasando por todas las cabezas metálicas y humanas en busca de Sim. Y debe ser por culpa de la mala iluminación, o quizás es que ha llegado el momento de aceptar lo de su miopía, porque le parece verle en una mesa de la esquina, la chispa del reconocimiento encendiéndose en su estómago durante un instante. Luego parpadea y la chispa cambia, porque comprueba que ése no es Sim sino Sun, inclinado hacia delante y hablando con una chica de pelo negro. Angel aprieta los dientes, frenando el impulso que tiene de ir a ladrarle al hombre como si éste fuese su territorio y Sun estuviese violándolo de alguna manera.

–Vaya, si no es Angel Edessa –dice una voz familiar desde la barra, y añade–. Y tan solito.

–Helvética –Angel aparca sus tendencias territoriales y la saluda con la cabeza, acercándose hasta que puede apoyarse un poco en un taburete. Helvética lleva una camisa vaporosa, en pelo recogido en un moño alto, y sus botas son doradas y tan altas que le cubren las rodillas, articuladas en una imitación de las piernas de metal. Helvética le mira con esa cara que es demasiado inocente, demasiado fuera de lugar en un sitio como ése.

–Me sorprende que te acuerdes de mí –dice, con un puchero y una inclinación de cabeza, su dedo dibujando círculos sobre el borde de su vaso. Angel suelta una risa por la nariz y le roba un trago del vaso con rapidez–. ¡Hey!

–Mmm, no creo que nadie se pueda olvidar de ti, Helv –dice, guiñándole un ojo, y Helvética sonríe, la sonrisa haciendo que su cara pierda casi toda la inocencia.

–Y pensar que ahora que funcionas ese chiquillo escuálido es el único que puede jugar contigo –dice, y Angel no puede evitar reírse porque Helvética es igual de chiquilla e igual de escuálida que Kai. La chica le acaricia el brazo con los dedos, las yemas quedándose un instante en su muñeca antes de separarse–. ¿No te enseñó tu mamá que había que compartir con tus amigos?

Angel da un último trago del vaso prestado, las gotas dulces del alcohol quedándose pegadas a sus labios, y lo posa sobre la barra.

–Hablando de mis amigos…

Helvética bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–Pft, ya sabía que no podía durar –se aparta y se apoya contra la barra, cogiendo un cigarrillo medio consumido del cenicero y pegándole una calada–. Pero llegas tarde, Edessa. Se ha ido hace media hora.

–¿Hace media hora? –Angel parpadea, haciendo cálculos mentales–. Yo pensaba que hoy le tocaba cerrar a él.

Helvética ríe, levantado las cejas.

–¿Pero de qué hablas? Ha estado ahí, hablando con su grupito –Helvética lo dice con una mueca, soltando un anillo de humo, pero Angel está demasiado ocupado mirando hacia la esquina oscurecida del bar para prestarle atención. Uno de los focos giratorios ilumina esa esquina durante un instante fugaz, y su corazón pega un salto cuando se da cuenta de que la chica con la que está hablando Sun, casi irreconocible sin las coletas, no es otra que Ming Liu.

–¿Sim ha estado hablando con ellos? –pregunta, su voz saliendo a duras penas por su garganta.

–¿Sim? –Helvética frunce el ceño–. Sim no ha aparecido hoy. Bell está que trina –dice, y señala con la cabeza a Bell, que les mira con un ojo entrecerrado, otro abierto y cristalino, y Angel siente la garganta tan espesa que ni siquiera puede apreciar la ironía en la idea de que Bell, que lleva años muda, trine de alguna manera. Helvética le mira, y dice, muy despacio, como si estuviese hablándole a un niño pequeño–. Estoy hablando de Kai, Angel –bufa–. En serio, ¿qué pasa? ¿que tienen un club secreto del libro? Siempre se pasan horas ahí, cuchicheando como si les fuese la vida en ello, pasándose todos estos papeles—

Helvética sigue hablando pero Angel ya no puede oírla. No puede oír nada, de hecho, la música y el murmullo de las conversaciones y el _click_ de los vasos ahogados por el latido frenético de su corazón, que parece haberse mudado a alguna parte dentro de su cabeza. Siente sus pensamientos girar a toda prisa, como si quisiesen llegar a algún lado pero no supiesen cómo, y se agarra a la barra del bar, la mirada fija en la nuca de Sun. Alguien tropieza a su lado, gritando _¡mierda!_ cuando se tira la bebida por encima, y Sun se gira para mirar, las cejas enarcadas. Y es un segundo, tan breve que Angel no está seguro de que haya existido de verdad, pero sus ojos se cruzan y sus pensamientos paran de golpe, su corazón saltándose un latido.

–No es un club del libro, Helvética –murmura.

–… les costaría hacerlo en… Espera, ¿qué?

Angel coge su chaqueta con manos ausentes, la vista fija en la puerta.

–No es un club del libro –repite, el presentimiento convirtiéndose en certeza en su estómago, como una piedra que rebota sobre la superficie del agua para acabar hundiéndose en el fondo del río.

Helvética todavía está llamándole cuando la puerta del Autómata se cierra a sus espaldas.

\---

El camino de vuelta a casa es algo que hace por inercia, como en un sueño o en una borrachera especialmente efectiva, y sólo podrá recordar vagamente la imagen de un carruaje, la sensación de haber saludado a alguien al pasar frente a la oficina de mensajería, el olor a humedad en el aire. Por otra parte, siempre recordará, hasta el último detalle (de esa manera extraña en la que la mente recuerda cosas) cómo de fría estaba la manilla de la puerta de la pensión, y el eco de sus pasos al bajar las escaleras, y la mirada suplicante de Cordia cuando llega a la puerta del almacén.

–¡Angel! Angel por favor –corre hasta él, le sujeta de la camisa, tira–. Tienes que. _Tienes que_ –está hablando a toda prisa, los ojos muy abiertos y asustados, demasiado para llorar. Tira otra vez–. Sim…

Y Angel no ha tirado una puerta abajo en su vida. Ni siquiera sabe si es posible tirar ese tipo de puertas abajo. Pero su cerebro está en standby en ese momento y no es capaz de pensar con claridad, y la golpea con su hombro mientras su mente se atasca en un bucle y piensa que tiene que entrar, que tiene que saber, que tiene que _entrar_ , que tiene que ver que Kai está bien, que, oh, Dios, por favor, por favor, no dejes que les haya pasado nada—

La puerta se abre con un golpe sordo, rebotando contra la pared, y Angel cae dentro del almacén, su rodilla metálica impactando contra el suelo. La habitación está casi a oscuras, la única luz llegando desde la pequeña lámpara sobre la silla reclinable, las flores de la pantalla dibujando sombras borrosas sobre las paredes. Angel se incorpora, extendiendo un brazo cuando Cordia intenta entrar en la habitación con un grito ahogado, y mira la imagen frente a él: Kai, con una mano todavía alrededor de su maleta, mirando a Sim con calma mientras éste le apunta con una pistola a dos metros de distancia, su mano temblando en la culata.

–Sim, dame la pistola – No sabe, no _entiende_ cómo es capaz de hablar en ese momento, cómo es capaz de sonar firme y claro cuando todo lo que quiere hacer es echarse a llorar, pero lo hace de todas formas.

–Cállate, Angel, no sabes… –Sim, sin embargo, suena completamente deshecho, la mirada fija en Kai, su lengua saliendo cada segundo para humedecerse los labios–. No sabes lo que ha hecho Kai. No tienes ni puta idea de lo que ha estado haciendo.

La acusación suena casi ridícula, infantil en la situación. Angel fuerza una risa, curvando sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Cordia para evitar que se mueva de su lado.

–Claro que lo sé –Kai le mira durante un instante fugaz, apretando la mandíbula–. Ahora dame la pistola.

Sim le mira con la boca algo abierta, los dedos relajándose alrededor del gatillo, pero luego frunce el ceño y coge la pistola con más intención.

–¡No! No lo entiendes. Se ha estado… se ha estado _aprovechando_ de nosotros. De ti, Angel –dice, y suena como si la idea le doliese. Angel traga saliva.

–No, Sim, eres tú el que no lo entiende. Lo he sabido todo este tiempo –dice, encogiendo un hombro con despreocupación fingida–. Le he estado ayudando.

Esto hace que Sim pierda la concentración y le mire con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Que tú…

–No –Kai habla suave, firme, inesperado desde la penumbra, dejando caer la maleta y levantando las palmas–. Eso no es verdad.

–¡Cállate, Kai! Sim, dame la pistola…

–¡No, cállate tú! Si va a matarme prefiero que antes sepa por qué me está matando –dice Kai, con una determinación salvaje. Cordia deja escapar un quejido a su lado.

–Aquí nadie va a matar a nadie. Dame la pistola, Sim, no estoy de coña –dice Angel, algo desesperado. Sim sólo traga saliva repetidas veces–. Sim, dame la puta pistola de una vez—

Kai sigue hablando, a toda prisa, la mirada intensa cayendo sobre Sim.

–Angel no sabía nada de esto. No le habría dejado ayudarme ni aunque lo hubiese sabido. No querría… –Kai frunce el ceño–. Pero es que lo que vosotros, lo que tú llamas cartel tewanense es lo que nosotros llamamos resistencia –sigue, hablando con la seguridad del que cree firmemente en lo que dice–. Puede que tú –dice, y mira a Sim–, seas demasiado joven para recordarlo, pero el cartel y su actividad aquí es una de las pocas cosas que mantiene la resistencia viva en Tewan. Somos un país en peligro de extinción, Sim, tenemos que luchar para sobrevivir. Y qué mejor manera de luchar que desde dentro.

Angel traga saliva, sorprendido por la frialdad con la que Kai habla de algo que nunca le ha oído mencionar antes, y Sim parpadea rápidamente. Luego hace algo extraño, su cara cambiando de expresión hasta que se decide por una sonrisa— rara, torcida, la barbilla levantada en un gesto desafiante y familiar.

–Menuda mierda de genio estás hecho si te tragas las mismas mentiras que el cartel le cuenta a los niños para que vendan talco por las esquinas. Dime, Kai, ¿es eso también parte de la gran liberación de Tewan?

–No es que esté de acuerdo con todo lo que hace el cartel –contesta Kai, una sombra de duda pasando por su frente–. Pero a veces hay que… sacrificar alguna cosa para conseguir…

–¿Alguna cosa como Angel, quieres decir? –interrumpe Sim, y Angel siente que su corazón le martillea en el pecho, esperando por la respuesta. Sim bufa, agitando la pistola–. Qué más da quién le rompas el corazón ¿no? Mientras te ayuden a ti y a tu _causa_ –

–¡No! –grita Kai, el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos se cruzan con los de Angel por un momento, y Angel siente que se le escapa todo el aire de los pulmones–. No, nunca –añade, más bajito–. Angel no formaba parte de mis planes. Vine aquí con un propósito, y es verdad que necesitaba que alguien me enseñase la ciudad, pero no quería… –se vuelve hacia Angel, los ojos líquidos y más sinceros de lo que Angel los ha visto jamás, incluso en los momentos más íntimos–. Tú eres un imprevisto –devuelve la mirada a Sim, los rasgos endurecidos–. Pero los imprevistos ocurren, y no podemos olvidar que esto es una guerra, y en la guerra… No podemos olvidarlo, no importa cuánto se empeñe el Establecimiento en decir que ya se ha acabado. Mientras quede gente para resistir, sé que esto… –suspira–. Sé que da igual. Ya no hay manera de parar esta guerra.

–¿Entonces por qué seguir? –pregunta Cordia, sorprendiéndoles a todos. Se desembaraza de la mano de Angel y mira a Kai con las palmas extendidas–. ¿Por qué sacrificarte, niño, si piensas que nunca se va a acabar?

Kai suspira otra vez y suena más vencido que nunca, como si la guerra hubiese acabado, después de todo, y él hubiese salido el único perdedor.

–Porque no sé cómo arreglarlo –dice, y es posible que Angel sea el único que entiende el peso que tiene esa idea sobre Kai. Kai mira hacia Fang Song, despacio, y repite, aunque con una cadencia diferente–, Ya no hay manera de pararla.

Angel siente que se le congela todo desde la garganta hasta el final del estómago, y susurra, tan bajo que duda que alguien sea capaz de oírle,

–Dios mío, pero qué has hecho.

Después, hay un instante de suspensión.

Un instante que podría haber durado una milésima de segundo o un siglo entero, en el que todo se calla, como el momento de quietud antes de que la bestia salte sobre su presa. El tráfico escaso deja de pasar por la calle, el viento deja de soplar bajo las rendijas de la puerta, los perros dejan de ladrarle a una luna que se oculta tras las nubes. Angel siente su corazón colgando en el centro de su pecho, y una de las sombras en forma de flor cae sobre la pared cubierta de papel, en la que puede ver todos los rincones de Nueva Roma dibujados al detalle, todas sus partes, las queridas y las odiadas y las indiferentes reducidas a líneas blancas sobre azul. Baja la mirada, hacia donde Sim todavía sigue apuntando a Kai con su pistola, y al verlos así, el uno frente al otro, se le ocurre la idea algo febril de que ellos también son un reflejo del otro— dos resultados diferentes del mismo juego de azar.

Cuando el momento termina, el movimiento llega desde todas las direcciones, y aunque Angel nunca será capaz de recordar si es así cómo pasó su mente no podrá pensar en ello sin intentar secuenciarlo:

Primero, Sim gruñe y se lanza hacia delante, la pistola sujeta firmemente entre sus manos. Luego, Cordia echa a correr detrás de él, pero Angel la sujeta por el brazo y es él el primero en alcanzar a Sim cuando tiene el cañón presionado contra el pecho de Kai, que mira el metal con la resignación de los condenados a muerte. Angel siente que el corazón se le retuerce en el pecho bajo las capas de metal, más humano que nunca, y sujeta el brazo derecho de Sim en el momento exacto para sentir el movimiento de los tendones, el pequeño click de los huesos cuando presiona el gatillo, que descarga, rápido y certero como la muerte contra el pecho de Kai.

Y entonces, como si hubiese estado esperando por una señal, Fang Song suspira una última vez y las explosiones empiezan en lo alto de la ciudad.

\---

Sus últimas palabras rebotan contra las paredes desnudas de la sala de interrogatorios número cuarenta y cinco, el eco quedándose un poco más con ellos, como si no quisiese dejar la historia terminar de esa manera.

Arial respira hondo y deja caer el bolígrafo. Luego lo piensa mejor, mirando la página casi en blanco y echa un vistazo al reloj de pared. Anota un _finalizado a las 5:23_.

Angel Edessa está mirándose las uñas de una mano como si estuviese buscando la respuesta a alguna pregunta del universo ahí. El pelo castaño cae sobre uno de sus ojos, también castaño, como si hubiese estudiado la manera exacta de parecer menos preocupado por la vida en general. Arial admite para sí (muy para sí) que al principio le imponía, con ese atractivo algo quebrado del que no se sabe atractivo, pero ahora es como si el hombre le hubiese dejado mirar dentro de la placa de metal (que no ha visto pero que se imagina) y le enseñase dónde están todas sus heridas, y por qué duelen, y cuánto exactamente. Arial sabe que no es profesional sentir simpatía por un sospechoso, y Arial no es nada sino profesional, pero en este caso y para ser sinceros, no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

–Señor Edessa, lo siento pero tengo que preguntárselo –dice, y aunque es una fórmula de cortesía manida, esta vez Arial lo siente de verdad. Duda un segundo–. Eh. ¿Confirma que el cadáver que encontramos en su pensión pertenecía a D. F. Kai?

Angel asiente, el ceño fruncido. Antes de que Arial pueda decir nada, Angel vuelve a asentir. Carraspea.

–Confirmo que el cadáver pertenece a D. F. Kai –dice, y el uso del presente hace que algo se rompa un poco en el interior de Arial, justo debajo de las alas del dragón rojo.

–Dígame, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra Sim Hei en estos momentos?

–No lo sé –la respuesta es clara, cortante, inesperadamente brusca. Arial parpadea.

–Eh, bien. ¿Y sabe cómo hizo el señor D. F. para infiltrarse en los sistemas de seguridad del Establecimiento?

Angel sonríe, una sonrisa torcida y carente de humor.

–¿Así que fue eso lo que hizo? Quién lo iba a decir. Una leyenda urbana que resulta ser real –se pasa los dedos por el pelo–. No, no tengo ni puta idea. Espero que haya extraído de todo esto que le acabo de contar que yo de esta mierda no sabía nada.

Y lo dice como si se culpase a sí mismo, como si fuese una especie de error de cálculo por su parte. Arial siente el impulso de darle palmaditas en la mano. En lugar de eso curva los dedos dentro de sus guantes.

–Por supuesto. Pero también espero que entienda que necesito preguntárselo de todas formas.

Angel asiente, sin mirarla. Arial suspira, alineando sus papeles, aunque no hay manera humana de hacer que estén más alineados. Piensa, algo estúpidamente, que le gustaría que inventasen una máquina para alinearlos al milímetro, sólo por ver si las máquinas triunfan donde ella ha fallado.

Se levanta, la silla arrastrándose con un sonido metálico por el suelo. Angel la imita.

Se miran durante un momento, los ojos de Angel encontrándose con los suyos por primera vez en horas, y Arial tiene que plegar los labios dentro de su boca para no perder toda la profesionalidad, toda de golpe. Apaga la grabadora con un dedo.

–Acompáñeme, por favor.

El edificio de Paisaje y Fuentes es uno de los más antiguos del complejo del Establecimiento. Está encajado entre el Jardín Oeste y la carretera A-87, alejado del centro, y las salas de interrogatorios son antiguas, casi escondidas en el sótano. Arial duda que se hayan utilizado alguna vez. El ala este del edificio tiene un boquete circular, y desde fuera parece que algún gigante le hubiese dado un mordisco, pero en general su situación y el mal funcionamiento de los sistemas de seguridad han hecho que salga casi intacto, comparado con el destrozo en el resto del complejo.

Arial le guía por pasillos mal iluminados, tomando todos los giros extraños y laberínticos que se ha aprendido de memoria, y Angel la sigue en silencio, el único sonido entre ellos el chasquido metálico de su pierna y el sonido callado, ligero, de los pasos de Arial contra el suelo.

La luz entra por la puerta abierta, el arco alto enmarcando la vista del exterior: la fuente en el centro del parque, las copas de los árboles moviéndose por el aire como si nada hubiese pasado, el tranvía esperando frente a las escaleras blancas. Arial le acompaña hasta la salida y se miran, uno a cada extremo del umbral.

–Sabe que no puede abandonar la ciudad, ¿verdad? Un guardia le estará esperando en su pensión –dice, y tuerce un poco la boca–. Cuestiones de seguridad, nada personal.

–Lo entiendo –Angel asiente y entrecierra los ojos contra la claridad, mirando hacia la calle.

–No crea que me ha engañado, señor Edessa –dice Arial, antes de poder pensarlo mejor. Angel abre mucho los ojos, el blanco abriéndose alrededor del marrón, pero el momento dura poco, y se encoge de hombros.

–No sé de qué me habla.

–Hablo de que eso, ahí –Arial señala con un pulgar a sus espaldas–. Eso ha sido una historia de amor. Completamente.

Angel suelta una risa, genuina y sorprendida, y la estudia con una sonrisa ausente, las manos hundidas en bolsillos y el pelo agitándose contra el viento.

–¿Sabe, oficial? Entre usted y yo, espero que si alguien intenta volar su Establecimiento otra vez, usted se salve.

Arial le devuelve la sonrisa, y ni siquiera se molesta en corregirle.

–Lo mismo le digo, señor Edessa.

Angel se queda un segundo más frente a la puerta, un pie en el escalón de debajo, y le dedica una última sonrisa (algo triste, como de despedida) antes de correr por las escaleras, saltando dentro del tranvía que baja hacia la ciudad antes de que pueda marcharse sin él.

Arial le mira alejarse y suspira. Se da la vuelta, abandonando la claridad de fuera por la penumbra del interior, y sólo consigue dar un par de pasos antes de chocarse con algo que le llega a la cintura y que echa pestes como un marinero cabreado.

–¡Novata! ¿Qué mierda te crees que estás haciendo? ¡Mira por dónde caminas! –el teniente Baskerville la mira con el ceño muy fruncido, la luz del exterior reflejándose sobre su calva. Es un hombre diminuto, pero su mala leche es inversamente proporcional a su tamaño y Arial se pone firme nada más verle, las palmas sudando dentro de sus guantes–. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no tenías que estar interrogando a esa basura de Mool Boran?

Arial frunce la boca.

–El sospechoso se ha ido, mi teniente. Hemos acabado la sesión de interrogatorio hace unos minutos.

Las fosas nasales de Baskerville hacen algo terrorífico, y aletean como si su nariz intentase levantar el vuelo.

–¿Cómo has dicho? –Arial está a punto de repetirlo, pero Baskerville levanta una mano–. Veamos si lo he entendido bien: has dejado que el tío que ha hecho volar media puta ciudad salga tan tranquilo por la puta puerta principal, porque según tú, _oficial Arial_ , ya había acabado el interrogatorio. ¿Es eso correcto?

–No, mi teniente –contesta Arial, sintiendo el corazón palpitar en su garganta–. Estrangelo Edessa no es el culpable de que—

–¡Encontraron la puta máquina dentro de su puta pensión! –chilla Baskerville.

–Todas las pruebas eran circunstanciales, mi teniente –contesta, perdiendo la paciencia–. Y según el reglamento no podemos retener a los sospechosos a no ser que encontremos algo que—

–¡A la mierda con el puto reglamento! –grita–. ¿Por qué coño trabajas aquí, si no sabes cómo funcionan las cosas en el Establecimiento?

Baskerville tiene la cara roja, y una vena en su cuello amenaza con explotar, pero Arial siente una especie de calma repentina mientras el hombrecillo agita un dedo índice contra su pecho, gritando con tanto entusiasmo que restos de su saliva impactan contra su uniforme negro.

–Mierda, ¡no pienses que esto va a quedar así! Estamos en una puta alerta nacional y no voy a dejar que incompetentes como tú pongan en peligro al Establecimiento –el hombre abre la puerta más cercana, los dedos rechonchos tirando de la manilla–. ¡Y reza todo lo que sepas para que Edessa no desaparezca! Porque si eso pasa, serás tú la acusada de traición.

Baskerville cierra la puerta con fuerza, el portazo resonando junto a la amenaza por todo el pasillo. Arial suelta todo su aire en forma de risa.

Por supuesto que Arial sabe cómo funcionan las cosas en el Establecimiento, pero no creería como cree en él si no supiese que toda su estructura está enmarcada dentro de una cuadrícula muy rígida de normas. Sabe, por tanto, que todo lo que ha hecho se ajusta a las leyes, que el Establecimiento la ampara incluso aunque le pese al propio Establecimiento, y que lo máximo que podrían hacer sería abrirle un expediente. Se apoya un poco contra la pared y piensa que esta es la única vez en su vida que la idea de que le abran un expediente no le provoca un ataque de ansiedad— pero _en serio_ , qué es un pequeño bache en su carrera cuando lo pones en perspectiva.

Mira hacia el exterior, y mientras otro tranvía se aleja en la otra dirección, más allá de los límites de la ciudad, se permite un segundo de descanso y le dedica su primer y último acto de traición a Angel Edessa cuando piensa que ojalá, _ojalá_ consiga desaparecer antes de que le encuentren.

\---

Angel tiene el tiempo justo para hacerlo, una vez que lo decide. Y la verdad, no es capaz de decidirse hasta que le queda el tiempo justo, así que la decisión y la acción ocurren más o menos simultáneamente. Tiene la mano muy hundida dentro de su bolsillo, el papel ahí haciendo un frufrú constante contra sus dedos, los bordes enroscándose por el sudor de su palma.

El tranvía traquetea por la cuesta, y Angel se agarra a la barra de metal como si le fuese la vida en ello. El resto de personas del tranvía miran a todas partes menos hacia él, las narices hundidas en periódicos, los grandes gorros escudando la piel delicada de debajo. Es como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si media ciudad no hubiese explotado hace menos de tres días, y Angel tiene que mirar hacia arriba para comprobar que efectivamente, la refulgente Nueva Roma es tan oscura ahora como lo es Mool Boran. Angel tiene que admitir que, a pesar de todo, siente cierta admiración por el orgullo recalcitrante de los neorromaníes.

En ese momento suena el pitido del otro tranvía. Angel ve el punto acercarse por la cuesta, tambaleándose sobre su vía y resollando como si le costase. Angel traga saliva y se coloca en uno de los huecos, sujetándose a la barra sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, el viento golpeándole la cara como cientos de bofetadas invisibles.

–Veamos cómo de bien funciona esta pierna tuya, Kai –murmura, cuando el silbido del tranvía inunda el pequeño cubículo de madera, enroscándose en las esquinas para escaparse luego por las ventanas sin cristales.

Ambos tranvías se cruzan. Angel pide perdón a Cordia mentalmente, se cuelga un poco de la barra, y salta.


	6. Chapter 6

El cielo parece más grande fuera de la ciudad, casi infinito. Se levanta, enorme y azul e impoluto para luego curvarse sobre los límites de la tierra, que se eleva en montañas diminutas como si estuviese dándole la bienvenida. Angel no se había percatado de hasta qué punto la ciudad había cambiado su percepción, pero estar ahí, en un lugar tan inmenso, le hace pensar que aunque ocupen tanto espacio dentro de su cuerpo sus secretos parecen, en comparación, terriblemente insignificantes.

–¡Ha elegido un día fantástico para volar! ¡Un día espectacular, sí señor! –el hombre le sonríe con ganas, sus ojos arrugándose en las comisuras. Un barco levanta el vuelo unos metros más allá, su barriga pesada elevándose como si fuese más ligera que una pluma, y el sonido ensordecedor de los motores hace que el hombre tenga que gritar mientras caminan, una mano sujetándose la boina–. ¡Me llamo Frank, por cierto! ¡Frank Ruehl, ése es mi nombre!

Angel deja escapar un sonido que espera que valga como asentimiento. A Frank parece bastarle. El sol cae en picado sobre el asfalto, que absorbe el calor y lo expulsa en oleadas, haciendo que se creen espejismos en la comisura de la pista: pequeñas olas transparentes que ondulan en la base de los barcos voladores, como un mar de aire.

–¿No lleva equipaje? –pregunta, mirando ambas manos de Angel como buscando alguna maleta escondida.

–No –contesta Angel, sin más.

–¡Perfecto, perfecto! –contesta, con una palmada–. ¡Viajar ligero es la mejor manera de viajar por el aire!

Las turbinas de los barcos crean corrientes que le agitan el abrigo en todas direcciones, y Angel encoge los hombros para protegerse los oídos, los dedos curvándose con tanta fuerza alrededor del papel que tiene miedo de que se deshaga en su mano.

–¡La Normanda es una nave noble, señor! –Frank sigue gritando aunque Angel puede oírle perfectamente, y su entusiasmo no decae, ni cuando se está quedando sin aire. Asiente y repite–, ¡Una nave noble!

Y la Normanda puede haber sido una nave noble en algún momento, pero ahora es una masa tan monstruosa y destartalada, la pintura roja desconchándose en grandes parches, que Angel lo contará como un milagro si consigue despegar. Frank golpea con un par de dedos una sartén que cuelga de un gancho en la superficie del casco, por alguna extraña razón, y sonríe.

–¡No puede negar que tiene carisma!

Angel estudia con ojos entrecerrados las turbinas de vapor, que parecen listas para despegarse del resto de la nave, y suspira.

–Supongo que no puedo.

–¡Claro que sí, claro que sí! ¡Ése es el espíritu! –Frank le da un par de palmaditas en el hombro y toca una campana que está al final de la rampa de embarque, que parece tan precaria como el resto, la madera tambaleándose contra el viento. Le sonríe–. Pues aquí estamos, ¿me permite ver su billete?

Angel se muerde los labios, y sabe que ésta es la última oportunidad para echarse atrás, que es ahora o nunca, que si sigue adelante, si sigue—

–Aquí tiene –dice Angel, sacando el papel de su bolsillo, intentando alisar los bordes curvados sin mucho resultado.

Frank le echa un vistazo al estado del billete mientras busca su nombre en una lista.

–Mmm, ¿miedo a volar? ¡No se preocupe! Verdana es la mejor piloto que tenemos en este puerto aéreo, así que está en buenas manos –le asegura, dibujando un tick junto a su nombre, con cierto aire de finalidad. Angel no se molesta en intentar explicarle que el miedo a estrellarse está casi al final de su lista de miedos, en este momento.

Si Angel estuviese en condiciones de fijarse en lo que tiene a su alrededor vería la ropa tendida de las jarcias, las ristras de cristales tintineando al final de las velas, los marineros fumando y riéndose en la popa. O quizás esas otras cosas, un poco más sutiles, como la mujer que está cantando una canción de Candara mientras friega el suelo con energía, o las formas familiares en el mapa que sujetan los marineros. Pero Angel no está en condiciones, evidentemente, y sólo puede mirar el número dos hasta que le duelen los ojos, escrito sobre una puerta verde que marca la entrada a la cubierta. Las últimas palabras de Frank resuenan en su cabeza.

–Su camarote está en la cubierta dos –dijo, con una sonrisa–. Espero que lo encuentre de su agrado –y antes de que Angel pudiese empezar a subir por la rampa, añadió, mirando el registro en su lista–. ¡Ah! Y parece que su compañero ya está esperando por usted.

Angel respira hondo, intentando calmar el temblor de sus manos, y gira la manilla.

La cubierta dos es la más pequeña de todas, más una hendidura en el casco del barco que una cubierta real, pero los muros que la rodean hacen que la pequeña balaustrada que da al exterior esté más protegida del viento. Angel contiene la respiración durante el medio segundo que tarda en reconocer al hombre que está apoyado contra la balaustrada, su sombra recortándose contra la claridad de una forma inconfundible, el pelo negro como el cielo a medianoche levantándose alrededor de sus sienes.

–Kai –y es un susurro, más una exhalación de aire que una palabra real, pero Kai tiene que oírle, de alguna manera, porque se gira al instante.

Angel se ha imaginado este momento tres millones de veces en los últimos tres días, tocando con manos nerviosas el billete de barco que apareció en su buzón de forma misteriosa. Ha hecho una lista mental con todas las cosas que quiere decirle a Kai, todas las cosas que no quiere decirle pero que va siendo hora que le diga, todas las preguntas que le quedan por hacer, y se ha imaginado todas las posibles respuestas y todas las explicaciones, las combinaciones de expresión en la cara de Kai. Pero en realidad y como suele pasar, ninguna fantasía podría haberle preparado para la verdad, para ver a Kai así, la boca entreabierta, las manos temblando— las manos de Kai, que son firmes y competentes y precisas en cualquier situación, suspendidas a ambos lados de su cuerpo como se hubiese olvidado de cómo utilizarlas.

Y aunque esto sí que tendría que haberlo visto venir, tampoco se imaginaba que verle otra vez fuese hacerle sentir así.

Da uno, dos, tres pasos, hasta que la cara sorprendida de Kai es más clara de lo que lo ha sido nunca, como si no supiese si esperar un puñetazo o un beso, y le sujeta por la nuca, los dedos entrando en su pelo, desesperados por sujetarse a algo. Le sujeta, le tira de la chaqueta, la respiración de Kai impactando rápida y húmeda contra sus labios, y le besa como si no les quedase tiempo, como si tuviesen una cuenta atrás particular entre ellos.

El beso parece durar horas, los dedos de Kai clavándose con fuerza en el pulso de su cuello, como si quisiese comprobar que está vivo de verdad, y Angel no sabe quién está sollozando dentro de la boca de quién, pequeños hipidos que se pierden entre la humedad, o si es que están llorando los dos o si es otra cosa o si importa siquiera, a estas alturas, cuando puede sentir el cuerpo de Kai sólido y real y lejos de todo daño.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Kai sigue siendo un genio, así que es él el que se separa para poder respirar. Pero sólo un poco, dejando puntos de contacto imprescindibles aquí y allí.

Le mira, los ojos rojos y las pestañas abriéndose como un abanico, y le sujeta por el cuello, la otra mano buscando la placa de metal por encima de su camisa. Ambos están jadeando pesadamente, y sus pechos se encuentran a medio camino con cada respiración.

–No sabía si vendrías. Pensaba. Pensaba que igual no vendrías –se lame los labios, húmedos todavía por el beso. Abre la boca, duda–. Lo hubiese entendido si no hubieses venido.

–Yo tampoco sabía si iba a venir. No estaba seguro en absoluto –contesta, bajito, apresurado, porque supone que no hay más tiempo ni espacio libre para mentiras entre ellos.

Kai exhala. Asiente.

–¿Les has contado todo?

Angel no necesita que le explique a quién se refiere.

–No. No todo –dice, y toca uno de los mechones negros de Kai, que se desliza suave entre sus dedos.

No quiere, pero pensar en Sim es inevitable: en Cordia apartando el pelo azul manchado de sangre de su frente, en Kai intentando parar la hemorragia, en la pistola cayéndose poco a poco de los dedos Sim y en su propio corazón, cayendo al mismo ritmo.

Angel parpadea, volviendo al presente, y sabe que es inútil esconderle a algo a Kai en las distancias cortas. Intenta sonreír.

–Les he contado una versión mucho más interesante. En ella eras más alto, sabes –dice, pero Kai le está mirando con tanta intensidad que Angel desiste. Suspira–. No tardarán en darse cuenta.

Kai asiente otra vez y se separa de él, apoyándose en la balaustrada con los hombros encogidos, la mirada fija en la pista de aterrizaje de debajo.

–Sabía que no tenía que haberte arrastrado conmigo. No es… Ahora eres un fugitivo por mi culpa, Angel. Un traidor –dice, sonando tan devastado que Angel tiene ganas de volver a repetir lo del beso, y al infierno con las palabras.

En lugar de eso se encoge de hombros.

–Bueno, he sido padre, y soldado, y posadero. Ser traidor y fugitivo desde luego le da un toque final a mi biografía, ¿no crees? –dice, y se apoya junto a Kai en la balaustrada.

Kai le mira, una mueca de concentración torciéndole la boca, como si no fuese capaz de entenderle de todo. Angel sonríe para sí.

–He estado pensando –dice Kai, bruscamente, hablando rápido y agachándose para buscar algo dentro de una maleta que Angel no había visto hasta entonces. Le mira, como si no estuviese muy seguro, y saca uno de los globos de cristal que venden en la parte alta de Nueva Roma. Mira la esfera entre sus manos. Murmura–. No es así como hacemos los funerales, pero había pensado que quizás…

La Normanda decide empezar a despegar en ese momento, el rugir de los motores de vapor silenciando cualquier cosa que pudieran querer decir, y a pesar de que están levantando el vuelo Angel puede sentir el corazón latir lento, pesado, como si estuviese siguiendo el ritmo de una marcha fúnebre. Kai se incorpora, tambaleándose un poco, su pelo arremolinándose alrededor de su cabeza como una gota de tinta en un vaso de agua, y le tiende el globo. Saca un trozo de papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta, estirándolo contra la madera de la balaustrada, y saca una pluma con la que escribe cuatro símbolos grandes y extraños, parecidos a los que tiene Angel grabados en la parte baja de su gemelo.

El sonido de los motores no se calma hasta que han atado la plegaria al cordel del globo, las manos y los pies y el corazón igual de inestables. El viento gira en el recoveco de la cubierta, y el estómago de Angel da un salto mortal cuando mira hacia abajo y sólo ve un mar de nubes partirse en dos alrededor del casco del barco. Se encoge dentro de su abrigo.

–Bueno, y ahora… –dice Kai, pero se calla porque no hay nada que se pueda decir, nada que sea suficiente. No importa cuántas veces se pase por esto, nunca se aprende cómo hacerlo mejor a la siguiente. Angel sospecha que, en realidad, no hay manera de hacerlo mejor.

Dan cuerda al globo y las alas de bronce empiezan a aletear, elevándose de las palmas de Kai y brillando contra el azul de detrás, el papel agitándose al final de la cuerda. La esfera parece ingrávida durante un momento, suspendida sobre sus cabezas como esperando por algo, y luego desaparece, arrastrada por el viento.

Se quedan en silencio, mirando hacia arriba, el sol dibujando sombras rápidas y cambiantes sobre la cubierta. Angel traga saliva con dificultad, intentando reservar ese sentimiento, ese que tiene guardado en el fondo del estómago y que es sólo para Sim, por miedo a que si lo deja salir se vaya con él todo lo que le queda del chico, desapareciendo tan rápido y tan silenciosamente como el globo en el aire. Parpadea.

Cuando mira a su derecha Kai está sujetando la balaustrada con fuerza, nudillos blancos, la mirada perdida en algún punto lejano y azul y la línea de la espalda tan tensa que parece que va a romperse en cualquier momento. Angel frunce el ceño, le toca un poco una mano. Kai explota.

–Tengo que arreglar esto.

–Eh –Angel parpadea–. ¿Qué?

–¡Que tengo que arreglarlo!

–Pero. Quiero decir. ¿El qué?

–¡Esto! –dice, moviendo las manos a su alrededor. Explica–. ¡Todo! No he estado enfocando bien el problema. He empezado por lo general en vez de lo por particular. Lo he hecho todo mal, ¿no lo ves? He intentado destruir cuando lo que tenía que haber hecho era _arreglar_ –dice, frenético–. Es _evidente_.

Angel abre la boca. Duda.

–¿Lo es?

–Sí, sí, la idea. La idea es. La idea… –Kai cierra la boca de golpe. Frunce el ceño y suspira, girándose para estudiar la inmensidad azul–. La idea está bien, pero no sé cómo... No sé _cómo_ hacerlo.

Lo dice y suena como una disculpa— como todas esas disculpas que aún tienen que pedirse, entre todas tantas cosas que tienen que hacer todavía, que están flotando entre ellos como un millón de globos de cristal.

Angel duda unos segundos antes de imitar la posición de Kai: apoyado en la balaustrada, la espalda encorvada, los codos contra la madera. Siente el sol caer sobre su cara, el viento gélido colarse entre los pliegues de su ropa, pero cierra los ojos contra la claridad y siente cómo se le calienta la sangre bajo la piel.

–Mmm, pero a mí eso no me preocupa –dice, finalmente, haciendo que sus brazos se choquen un poco. Kai le mira con las cejas enarcadas como signos de interrogación–. ¿Sabes por qué?

Mira hacia abajo y las nubes se dispersan durante un momento, descubriendo la gran expansión detrás— las manchas coloridas de los tejados, las líneas brillantes y sinuosas de los ríos, la tierra arrugándose como si fuese de papel, y Angel no es tan inocente como para pensar que todo es tan sencillo, o que no hay peligro, o que todo está bien entre ellos dos, pero Kai le está mirando con expectación y Angel piensa que, quizás, esto es algo que él puede ayudar a arreglar.

 _Empezar por lo particular, entonces_.

Sonríe de medio lado, aunque su corazón de metal está traqueteando como loco en su pecho, y dice,

–Pues porque, Kai, quién puede haber mejor que tú para inventar algo.

 


End file.
